Saving Christian
by kkpottts
Summary: Ana leaves Christian after he has a hard time handling the fact their son was lost during the fight with Jack Hyde. Leaving the two emotionally compromised and Christian unable to bounce back, now at 30 Christian is living in Upper East Side New York, making himself right at home in Manhattan. With the opening of a few nightclubs and even more emotionally withdrawn than ever before
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** : A little kitschy, a lot of fun. Just something out of my normal writings/pairs so I am on my reader account. Posting because I want to share.

 **A/U Things?** : 'Lil Blip' passed on, Ana and Christian are divorced, Christian is in New York now to get away from the past.

 **Warnings** : (in this chapter?) None. / (For the story?) DDlg(brat) play, Fetish/Kink exploration, M/s feel writing style. OC Girl Character.

* * *

 **"Hi," she walked up to the bar lea** ning against the countertop, rather than sliding into a stool, looking right at the bartender and catching his attention all at once.

"Uh, h-hi!" he yelled as if he was trying to scream over the music, his voice coming out too loud, "can I get you a drink?"

She had picked a bar towards the back where the 'VIP rooms' sat. The music wasn't as loud back in that area and she knew it'd be easier to talk to the bartender, "a wha-? Oh no, well maybe..? See that guy?" She nodded towards a man dressed in all black, "can he drink?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, security here. Do people buy them drinks?"

"Not typically..." the bartender's smile quipped up and he tilted his head, "I mean non-alcoholic, of course, can I send one for you?"

"Really?" Her face lit up and she let out a quiet sigh giving her baby blue dress a soothing hand before glancing over her shoulder at him, "now to pick one...?"

"We have a wide selection of soda, as well as sparkling water or I could mix up a virgin drink?"

"Give me a second," she hummed and waved her hand dismissively while glancing over at the security guard again.

"Try Sprite," a man to her left suggested glancing from his phone.

"Sprite?"

"You think something else?"

"No, I think that's a good choice," her eyes drifted over the joiner and back to security, "light, bubbly and refreshing."

"Why do you want to send him a drink?"

"He's attractive," she shrugged with a small smile, "deserves to be acknowledged, especially in a place like this."

"He might be a little old for you, hm?"

"He's probably late 40's," she shook her head, "and beauty knows no age."

His smirk was small and she watched him pocket his phone, raising his hand the bartender hurrying back, "sir?"

"Me," she interrupted, "a Sprite for tall, dark and handsome over there." The bartender looked between her and the joiner before nodding and stepping away. She slid into the stool in front of her, "now we wait."

"For?"

"Response," she arched a brow, "you're handsome.. have you never sent someone a drink before?"

"Oh, of course, I have. I usually follow it or bring it myself though," his smirk was full on this time.

Kinsley rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs, "they can't talk or something..." He looked at her curiously, "oh my God," she said quietly and he didn't quite catch it, her face suddenly shading, "they might be able to talk and he might not have wanted to talk to _me_ , oh no." She gave an awkward sigh as the realization washed over her before she laughed abruptly, "now I'm a sexual predator _grand_."

"I highly doubt you're a sexual predator, Miss...?" His eyes flitted to her ring finger before his tone lifted indicating it was a question.

She offered her hand, "Kinsley Brouche," she answered dutifully a smile falling into place, "and you?"

"Christian Grey," he took her hand briefly before sitting back, watching her and waiting for the realization to wash over. It always did.

"Grey?" She asked curiously, "happen to be your favorite color?" Her voice was light and playfully obviously referring to his attire of a dark gray suit with a silver tie.

"It's my thing," he chuckled and followed her glance towards security - his own guard, Taylor. The man looked up in question his eyes passing by Christian to the girl beside him, who was smiling widely. He took the drink offered and smiled across the way nodding with the glass in the air before taking a sip.

Kinsley let out a quiet giggle, "he's too old." She conceded easily.

Christian looked over amused, "What?"

"Did you see that smile?" Kinsley shook her head, "not interested enough," she lifted a bony shoulder and moved to stand, "oh well, thank you for the tip."

"Let me buy you drink?"

"Pity isn't becoming, Grey," she smiled and pulled her fingers through her long dark hair.

His face flashed and took in her eyes, _she's kidding,_ he told himself, "what do you drink?"

"I'm driving," she gave a resounding sigh, "Sprite," Kinsley added the smile falling back into place, Christian raising his hand again.

" _King_!" Came a yell from behind them and she sat back looking over her shoulder to see her friend, Tiffany, acknowledge her before coming at them.

"Yikes," Kinsley muttered, "sorry about this. Oh, be careful with her she is a real sexual predator and I'm afraid _you're_ just her type."

He glanced down at her trying to read her face - the smile was gone and her eyes were serious. _She's not kidding?_

"King! You left me!" The girl screamed and Kinsley turned towards her, "and you better not be drinking, or I'll smack you."

Kinsley's laugh was quiet, "I was just enjoying some quiet time, and I left because you were giving me _that_ scowl," she gave a grunt, "close to the one I am getting right now."

Her friend's eyes lightened and she gave a whine leaning against the stool back, "I want to go this place sucks."

Kinsley shook her head, "I'm having a good time."

"Did you give old and crippled his drink?" Kinsley nodded, "and he's not here talking to you? Good, let's go- _oooo_." The friend sighed and jumped as a tall glass was sat in front of her and she finally took in their surroundings, "o-oh," her voice purred.

Kinsley reached out for the Sprite taking a long drink, "Tiffany this is Christian, Christian my drunk and rude friend Tiffany."

Tiffany smacked her leg, "I'm not drunk!"

"Excuse me," Kinsely's good mood seemed to seep back in, "rude friend," she muttered rubbing her leg.

Christian took the offered hand, "pleasure."

Tiffany eased between Kinsley and him, smiling, "I'm parched."

Kinsley snorted rather unladylike but she didn't care, clearing her throat quickly to fight back the burn from the carbonation. The bartender already back to take her order, "she'll have a gin and tonic," Kinsley answered for her and Christian noticed this time she was passing a card across the bar as he tried to listen to Tiffany talk not being able to hear what Kinsley was saying.

"For the drinks, all of them."

"Are you sure?" The tender asked, "I think Mr. Grey's intention was to buy."

"No, no," Kinsley smiled as they talked, "please I insist, he's about to be bombarded by my friend here and I know what that's like."

The tender laughed, "very well," he took the card as he left to make the drink.

"King," a voice from her left greeted her and she turned away from the flirting Tiffany and, rather passive, Christian, "what're you doing?"

"Drinking a Sprite want some?" She offered the glass and he took it from her taking a long sip, "you okay, Andrew?"

"Tyler," he grumbled, "sometimes he's an asshole."

"Most guys are," Kinsley offered a smile and looked down to sign the receipt glancing over it before doing so, 2 Sprites, 1 Bourbon, 1 Gin & Tonic. She signed on a ten dollar tip before her loopy signature graced the bottom and she passed the receipt back face down.

"I'm not!"

"You're a queen, baby," she giggled softly, "let's go dance Tiffany is going to be here for a while."

"Dancing with you? My favorite," Andrew stood pulling out her stool, and she got up leaning over towards Christian and Tiffany.

"Andrew's boyfriend is being a dick," she started while smoothing Tiffany's hair, "take care of her Grey or I'll have my new boyfriend - tall, dark and handsome over there beat you up."

He laughed despite himself, shaking his head. "I promise not to touch a hair on her head," he recovered and said seriously as Tiffany took the stool Kinsley had just vacated.

Kinsley sucked in her breath and glanced over at Tiffany hoping she hadn't heard that, it didn't seem she had, as she was taking a drink of the Gin and Tonic, "well, no need for that..." She whispered leaning in a bit more, "but maybe no more drinks?" Christian blinked feeling like his joke might have crossed a line by the way she was acting and he nodded he understood this time keeping his tongue behind his teeth and then she smiled before running off towards Andrew, taking his hand and disappearing into the throng of people.

 **The two danced until they cou** ldn't anymore and finally made their way back to Tiffany to leave when they got back to the bar Kinsley let out a quiet gasp, Christian was on his phone, Tiffany was deep in conversation with her ex-boyfriend Roy. Andrew and Kinsley shared a look, "if we move quickly they won't notice us," he whispered to her reaching out to stop her approach.

Kinsley rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Tiff?"

"Hm?" She looked up, significantly drunker than when they had left, and gave a wide grin, "Kins look who I found!"

"Mm," Kinsley sighed, "you really shouldn't have let her drink anymore, Roy."

"She's an adult," he shook his head.

"How'd you find us?"

"She text," he answered fixing her with a glare.

"Tiff we're leaving come on," Kinsley reached for her but Roy smacked her arm down. Andrew gasped starting forward but it was a different set of strong hands that pulled Kinsley back before Roy was fixed with a glare from Christian.

"What are you _thinking_?" He growled out his voice low and dark, eyes hard.

Kinsley and Andrew shared another look before Grey's hands moved over her arm and checking her for any marks, "I'm fine," she hissed watching Tiffany anxiously, who was drunkenly blinking at the exchange. "Sorry," she added towards Christian, "we're leaving Roy, go away." She easily took over the situation again and watched as he looked at Tiffany before marching away.

"You should get tall, dark and handsome after him," Christian tried to joke but he knew it came out much darker than he had intended based on the look she gave him.

Tiffany was stumbling to her feet and running after Roy with a _no_ growled at Kinsley, Andrew sighed shaking his head, "I'll go get us a cab, babe."

"I thought you were DD-ing?"

"Tiff's car, not my problem.. I guess she's an _adult_." Kinsley answered, before facing him with a smile, "sorry to bother your night."

"It's late," he shrugged glancing at his watch, jumping slightly when her fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled it towards herself to check the time as well, _almost one._

"It's a Friday," she grinned, letting his arm go, "anyway, see ya around Grey?"

"Will you?" He was following her as she walked, his eyes trained to their surroundings wishing he hadn't decided to follow her now as he saw a few of the passersby's acknowledge him.

" _Christian Grey_!" A girl called and came running in front of them and stopping, her friend at her side and another flanking.

 _Great._ "Hi," he gave a nod, "we're on the way out, excuse us."

"Oh, so soon?!" One whined loudly over the music, "we wanted to let you know this place is great!"

Kinsley stepped forward trying to move around the three of them, she just wanted to leave.

"Thank you, that's the intent," he answered, "we appreciate your patronage, now if you'd excuse us."

"Will you be here next weekend?"

"Dance with us first?"

Christian was growing irritated but Kinsley spoke up first, "girls _move_!" She spoke over the music, "moving means getting out of the way. Go, go, _go_." She stepped forward as they started to clear and she fixed each with a look, "no, he doesn't want to dance with your annoying stalking asses," she added giving the middle one a pointed glare, "and if he owns the place I'm sure you'll see again, but if you don't move I'm going to make you." The last part came out in a dark tone and the three stepped back finally, flushed and she continued forward Christian following.

"Sorry," he muttered to her.

"You own the place and you're attractive," she winked as she stepped out into the cool air letting out a breath and a shiver, "of course girls are going to fawn over you." He glanced down watching her a little uncertain as she looked around not seeming very interested in him if he was honest, "I think he left me," she muttered pulling her phone out of her clutch seeing the text, _Tyler was waiting, didn't grab a cab. Be safe, love you._

"Did he?"

"Not really, Tyler was waiting for him out here." She relaxed, and closed her eyes as the breeze washed over her, "thankful if I'm honest," she whispered more to herself than Christian.

"Let me take you home?" He said as he waved Taylor forward, "the car."

Kinsley peeked an eye open before letting out a quiet laugh, "the odds... are strange."

He chuckled, "I was going to tell you but you looked way too excited."

"I've never sent someone a drink before," she said with a smile, her face flushing from the memory, "it was an adrenaline rush."

"My point!" He shook his head then stepped forward to pull the door open for her.

"What's his name?"

"Taylor," he answered and watched as she eyed the back of the car, "I won't touch a hair on your head."

Kinsley tilted her head to the left, her hair falling over her shoulder, "I will keep track, Grey."

 **Kinsley** **turned** **around to face Christi** an, "alright, be prepared," she said as they approached her building, glancing around quickly before punching her code to the door and pulling it open for him, "I should have thought this through before I offered," she was saying, "I'm sure Tyler and Andrew are back by now, if they're having sex I apologize."

Christian hummed, arching a brow as he followed her in pausing to make sure the door was shut behind him, "they're dating?"

"Yeah," she lifted a shoulder before pulling her keys from her clutch and stopping at the door. Once it was unlocked she cracked it open and peeked in, "looks safe." She smiled pushing it the rest of the way open and stepping in with Christian close behind, "excuse their clothing." She added using her foot to move a shirt before she bent and picked it up.

"Well," Christian smiled shutting the door behind him, "great location Miss Brouche."

"I like it," she agreed, "not a bad neighborhood either, I'd like to move though, but Andrew and Tyler are with me now and Tiffany and the guy from the bar are 'on a break' of the sorts so she's been crashing with us too." Christian lifted a brow keeping his comments to himself and just nodded he was listening. "Hey, take a seat," she smiled before stepping to the kitchen, "bourbon I saw?"

"Whatever you have is fine," he answered and unbuttoned his jacket before taking a seat at the long table she had in the middle of the dining room.

"Good, I have Scotch inste-uh, where are you?" Her voice was coming from a different room and then she stepped back into the dining room, "oh," she was carrying two chilled glasses between two fingers and a bottle in the other hand, "I have Scotch."

"Perfect," he smiled and she sat the glasses down before the bottle pausing to slip her heels off.

"Sorry about my friend tonight."

"It's okay," he sat back in the chair watching her pour them both glasses.

Kinsley took a sip and sighed, "she tends to be aggressive because she is insecure and her insecurity really shows through. The only guy to ever pick her over me is Roy," she shook her head, "I didn't mean it to sound like I'm God's gift to mankind but she shoves them away and since we are always together..."

"Ah," Christian nodded, "she was significantly more relaxed after you left."

"Did she do her famous Kinsley bashing?" She asked with a light smile taking another drink.

He chuckled, "mums the word."

Kinsley rolled her eyes, "always take the DD hitting on your security guard home?"

"This is a first for me."

"Well, well," she wiggled her eyebrows, "glad I could make it a night to remember - aggressive friends, clothing all over the place, a tour of the Lower East side..." The door buzzed and Christian looked towards it in shock, _Taylor?_ He would have a few words with him if he really did take her up on her offer to see the view as well, he moved back growing angry as Kinsley got to her feet, "be right back," she added hurrying towards the door only pausing to peek through the peephole before she pulled it open, "hey?"

"Hey!" A very non-Taylor voice drifted through the door, "how are you today?"

"Well, it's getting late and I'm a smudge tipsy, but not alone so I'm doing alright. Yourself?"

"It's early, for me, and I'm not drunk - bad," the voice answered with a loud laugh. Christian stared at the door in question, _the fuck?_ "That's quite the dress."

Kinsley laughed and leaned into the door, "thank you, oh, come on in," she stepped back letting them in, and Christian saw a delivery man at the door holding a few items, "give me about two seconds to get the boys." She hurried away leaving the other two alone, knocking on Andrew's bedroom door.

"Busy!"

"Your food is here," she called through the door, "and don't come out naked I have a guest."

"Uh... just get it for us? Leave it in the fr- _ooh_ ," a moan followed and Kinsley sighed, " _fridge_!" She stepped back and hurried back into the front room, her clutch in hand.

"They're busy, do you accept cards?"

"Over the phone," he answered, "we can call the store and have them run it. One moment."

"I got it," Christian stood and pulled out his wallet, handing the man a $50.00. He just wanted him gone.

"Oh," Kinsley blinked reaching for the receipt, staring down at the total, "keep the change," she added while Christian took the bags.

"Awesome, thanks!" He said excitedly, "you guys have a good night."

"Sure, thank you," Kinsley opened the door and ushered him out, shutting and locking it behind him, "I'll pay you back before you leave, don't worry, if you grab the drinks we can move somewhere more comfortable," she added taking the bags from him and leading the way to the living room, "hungry?"

" _Fridge_!?" Christian asked with a laugh.

"Fuck 'em," she sat down on the couch pulling her legs up and he tried to look anywhere but at the black lace panties that were showing through under her dress with her legs crossed the way they were before she grabbed the white throw from the back of the divan and wrapped it over her lap. She was opening the bags and leaned forward to grab the coffee table pulling it towards herself, "alright, alright, what would you like?"

"I'm okay," he said softly pouring them each a fresh glass and taking a drink.

Kinsley looked up with a raised brow and laid the food out an option of noodles, chicken fried rice, beef & broccoli, stir fry vegetables and steamed dumplings. "I mean, honestly," she asked, "there is enough food."

Christian laughed, taking the chopsticks she passed to him, "thank you Miss Brouche."

"Sure, sure," she grabbed the dumplings and sat back opening the container before taking a bite, "except these, they're my favorite."

"Mm," he hummed watching her take a bite before picking up the beef and broccoli container, "thank you."

Kinsley swallowed her first dumpling and let her eyes roam over his body noticing the way he was sitting. He looked stiff, uncomfortable, rigid. "Grey?" Christian turned to give her his attention, she paused for a beat trying to decide if she should make a joke or ask him a serious question and blinked slowly, "not good with chopsticks?"

"Uh..?"

 _Should have asked if he was okay..._

She adjusted on the couch slightly, "you okay? You seem... uncomfortable?"

Christian looked back and noticed he _was_ sitting in a rather awkward pose, his shoulders tense and his back rigid he was a mess. He looked a mess. "I'm okay Miss Brouche, thank you."

Kinsley tilted her head back, "yeah," _shouldn't have said anything, actually._ "So tell me about yourself...?"

He chuckled and let out a quiet breath to try and relax, leaning back against the couch and putting the container down, "what about me?" She shrugged, her mouth full again, "well I'm 30; not tall, dark and handsome, a club owner as we have established and uncomfortable."

She smiled, "tell me something I don't know Grey."

 _I want to spank you each time you call me Grey._ "I like to sail," he offered, "and ski, I have a place in Aspen."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "my parents live up there."

"You can ski?"

"I bet I could kick your ass on the slopes, Grey," she teased with a small smile.

Christian offered a smile, "I may have to take you up on that."

"Tell me when."

Kinsley was grinning as she said it and Christian would have taken right then and there, "now? I have a jet."

"Oh no," she scrunched her nose for a moment, "such a stereotype."

"Excuse me?" His tone was amused, _did she just call me average? A stereotype?_

"Y'know, a stereotype.. rich guy with his own jet," she didn't seem to be teasing now her tone was far too serious and her eyes were dragging over the dumplings in the bowl on her lap, "family money and a winter home. You're practically my father."

"Oh?" _Yikes._

"Should have seen his face when I picked to live _here_ ," she shook her head, "how dare I live below 49th!"

"You're not too far," he offered wishing he could change the subject back to something that made her laugh because that laugh made him forget his own pain.

"If father had his way I would be locked in a tower on the tallest mountain in Colorado tucked away until the man _he_ picked climbed up and lived with me." She leaned forward and sat the bowl down, grabbing her Scotch, "he's going to absolutely lose his shit when I tell him I quit at the firm."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"An accountant," she flexed her arm with a stretch, "I worked for a firm to help manage accounts, I wanted to move to personal accounting. So when my contract was up last month I quit, I did stay to train someone else, though, so today was officially my last day. I worked there for three years, dad had set the job up for me. He said it was a good option. It would let me settle down, live a comfortable life and when I was ready to marry they would be more than accommodating."

"Do you have other clients already?" Christian asked curiously, _for companies or personal clients?_

"No, I am taking a few weeks off," she admitted, "start to my vacation was today! I have a few interviews coming up soon."

"For companies?"

"Yes, one is. Two are for personal clients, dad will hate that more than my choice."

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust people," she chuckled, "one is a guy, an older man he came into his money late and is having a hard time managing it or something, I don't know. His assistant is a friend of a friend and offered me an interview so I thought why not? It might be fun working for just people rather than a company."

"Personal accounting is where the money is at, as long as you do good and don't overcharge for the amount you handle."

"I don't care about money," she shook her head, "I've lived off a thousand dollars a month for a good portion of two years in college, pissed dad off when I went."

"What would he rather you did?" Christian was a bit appalled, _what was wrong with her bettering her education?_

Kinsley laughed playing with her hair, "two words, Grey, trophy wife."

 _Oh..._

"I'm cute, I had the training my whole life and if someone tells you there isn't training... they're wrong. I practically had lessons on that matter, I would spend Saturday afternoons learning from mother just what it meant to be a trophy wife."

"What's that?"

Kinsley smirked, dragging a hand through her long hair. "Ignore the price tag, spend money, look good, drink a lot, frenemies _are_ a must, wear jewelry that cost more than your house, keep the staff happy, fuck your husband when he wants and most importantly - don't work." Kinsley finished her Scotch with a shrug, "I see more for myself is all. I want to buy my own jewelry, I don't want staff and I want to fuck my husband when _I_ want. It's flattering, the idea, sure, who doesn't want to be taken care of? Even the most successful of girls, women and some men want that in the end. Andrew in there," she nodded towards the far door, "would give anything to be a trophy husband. Some people are made for it, some aren't."

Christian was quiet as he listened, nodding slowly, "how long has your family been like this?"

"Decades," she laughed again, her mood softening slightly, "dad comes from a long line of them, and mother comes from a long line of beautiful women who easily fall into place. If that's any indication of what I am to be like I guess I shouldn't fight it. My sister is one, my brother is married to one." Kinsley glanced over with a small blush on her cheeks, "anyway, enough about me...how about you Grey? Got a family? Crazy traditions that last decades long?"

He hummed, "I have a large family, I was adopted by two very generous people and they are absolutely amazing, I have a brother and sister too."

"Hopefully your mom isn't a trophy wife?"

Christian laughed quietly and crossed his legs, "no, no, she is a doctor."

"See! How about that?" Kinsley exclaimed excitedly and Christian stared over quietly, "how about that..."

"Mia, my sister, will probably never settle down and I thought the same for my brother Elliot but he shocked me and got married," Christian gave a dark look, "want to talk about the worst type of person?"

Kinsley smiled again, "how about that?"

"If I can say something," he started, a small frown forming, "I think it is important to do what makes you happy, so Miss Brouche if it makes you happy to be a personal accountant or freelance to companies I think you'll be surprised to see how much better you feel."

"Thanks," she smiled, "wouldn't happen to know of any _killer_ companies that are hiring, hm?"

"I'll let you know," he shook his head, _there is that smile._

"Are you finished with dinner? I'll put it up."

"How about that," he attempted his joke and was relieved to hear her laugh.

"Careful Grey, you'll make me swoon..."

" _Babe_!?" Andrew's voice called as the door was thrown open and he came out naked and interrupting them, Christian lifted a brow looking away.

Kinsley sighed, "remember when I said I have a guest?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't put pants on right now, Andrew, so help me I am going to beat you with a stick."

Andrew winked, disappearing behind the door again, "I like when you talk dirty, King."

Kinsley scoffed closing up the food, "you owe me $50 dollars, Andrew."

"For what?"

"The food obviously."

"That you and your _guest_ were eating?"

"That's the food," she nodded while tucking it back into their bags, "I told the guy to keep the change because you were too busy to pay him yourself."

Andrew came back out holding out a few bills, "a $20.00 tip? He better have been cute."

"Him," She nodded towards Christain to take the money, "too bad you missed him," she rolled her eyes sitting back with a new glass of Scotch, "oh, Christian Grey this is Andrew, my roommate."

"Christian _Grey_!" Tyler yelped tearing through the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"...and his boyfriend Tyler."

"Hi," Christian stood taking both of their hands in a quick shake before sitting back down.

"Jesus," Tyler gasped out with a wide smile, "Mr. Grey a pleasure to meet you honestly."

Kinsley looked between the two, "get this a lot, Grey?" Christian shifted wishing he wasn't, Kinsley was so refreshing to be around. Someone that didn't care who he was, someone that didn't care about anything. "Why?"

"Grey Enterprise," Tyler hissed out, clearly referring to the empire that dominated Taiwan and the West Coast, and was it making it's way East?

Andrew watched Kinsley's brow furrow and then she raised them and let out a short laugh, he wasn't sure what was going on in her head but he wished he knew. He hadn't seen his best friend like this in a long time; happy, talking, herself. "How about that," she said quietly and blinked a few times before pulling the blanket up around herself tighter.

She was pulling away from them now, the conversation was obvious it left a dark cloud around the other three and she looked away from Andrew barely hearing Tyler and Christain talking, Christian had reclaimed his seat and Tyler was standing back a bit still in the towel. The two talking about a new law that was being passed, "to put a choke hold around trade."

She remembered hearing about him now, Tyler doing close to the same thing he was doing at this very moment. Freaking out. She remembered Tyler was a bit upset the guy wasn't gay when it was announced in _Forbes_ he was marrying a girl. And then even more excited when they divorced, another article in _New York Times_ announcing his arrival.

Tyler had been taking Andrew and Tiffany to that club for weeks now she realized. How could she have not remembered his name? Not remember who he was? She had thought he was familiar but she hadn't realized until now, Tyler diving into a deep conversation about a topic she didn't care about with a guy he was head-over-heels business crushing on.

 _Of course,_ Kinsley finished her glass and stood to grab the bags and step away to the kitchen, Andrew joining her immediately.

"You okay King?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, leaning against his chest while setting the empty glass down. "I'm exhausted, actually."

"What's wrong? Want me to drag Ty away?"

"Oh no," she shook her head and shut her eyes, "I just didn't realize who he was, y'know, and he didn't tell me. I don't think he wanted me to know."

"He probably gets that a lot," Andrew rubbed her bare arm, "Tyler is just over excited."

"He probably does, and Jesus if I was him I would be itching towards leaving and never wanting to talk to me ever again. First Tiffany, then Tyler." She sighed a deep sigh, and stood up straight, "it was nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone for once, y'know, someone I didn't have to pretend around."

"Kins, you still don't have to pretend around him. You're you, baby, and he's just a guy that was _lucky_ enough to meet you."

Kinsley laughed quietly pulling her long hair up in a ponytail. It fell in long waves more than halfway down her back, "it's strange but I feel connected to him. It's like he isn't intimidated by me."

"That's hard to find," Andrew chuckled, his smile soft.

"He's divorced and that is a lot of baggage I don't think I want," she was speaking quietly, scared they could hear her even though she knew they couldn't, "because he's the type of guy you fall in love with rather you plan on it or not. I already have one of those."

Andrew frowned deeply and pulled her tight against him, "hey you have 6 more years before we get married, y'know?" He tried to joke knowing it wasn't the appropriate time but he couldn't think of what else to say.

"Right," she kissed his shoulder, "I'm gonna go get rid of my _guest_ and get some sleep, I am exhausted."

"Sure," Andrew answered following her back towards the front room seeing Tyler was now in a pair of jeans and sitting across from Christian the two still deep in conversation before a loud giggle and pound on the door grabbed his attention, "Tiffany."

Kinsley let out a loud groan, gathering Christian's attention immediately, "you have quite a place Miss Brouche."

Kinsley smirked, "welcome to the life, Grey." He chuckled and glanced towards the door when another pound sounded, a guy's voice following this one with a, _let me in!_ "Oh Roy, I'm not dealing with them." She shook her head, her face more serious than Christian had seen it all night.

"Baby, calm down," Andrew spoke up quickly, reaching out to smooth her cheek, "calm down, it's fine I'll handle it. You go on into bed, okay?" Kinsley glanced at the door again then Andrew, "I promise he won't make it through the front door, and I'll throw Tiffany down the garbage chute." She rolled her eyes groaning again, "I'm just kidding, but Roy won't be in the house at all."

Tyler was standing now, "we got it, King, don't worry," he stopped and glanced over at Christian, "hey, Mr. Grey, an honest pleasure to meet you," he offered his hand again, "if you're around with King more I'll look forward to more conversations."

Christian stood taking the hand, "sure, thank you." His eyes flitting towards Kinsley who was looking tired, irritated and glaring at the door not even paying attention to them. Christian stood watching her and Kinsley shut her eyes with a deep sigh, "hey, let me put you to bed?" She jumped, turning two wide eyes to him, "I won't touch a hair on your head."

Her smile was back across her face at the mention of the joke, "sure it'd be a second before you could leave anyway unless you want to take the fire escape."

"I'll wait," he decided, "wouldn't want to ruin my suit."

"God forbid," she smirked and gave a nod, choosing to ignore the voices at the door. Christian followed her closely pushing the bedroom door closed behind him when they stepped into the master suite. "You're welcome to stay, by the way, I know it's late and my friends are absolute shit."

"They are tiring, I forgot what 24 felt like..." he mused quietly, glancing around.

"Sorry about Tyler," she said after a moment, flipping the light to the bathroom on. Christian slipped his jacket off with a shrug watching her through the open door. She was staring at herself in the mirror as she spoke.

"What's with you and Andrew?"

"We've been friends since high school," she answered turning with the make up remover cloth in hand, wiping her face off. "I fell in love with him after 10 minutes," she added before bending over the sink and splashing water over her face, "and then he told me he was gay."

Christian smiled, pushing a hand through his hair as he watched, "still friends, how about that?" Kinsley laughed her head falling back, she had the skirt of her dress hiked up slightly and eased the stockings down carefully. "Why do they call you King?"

"Because I'm bossy," she glanced over snapping her teeth playfully, "'bow before the monarch', they used to chant in college."

"Trophy wife syndrome."

Kinsley's grin was wide as she laid the stockings on top of her dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer and slipping them up her legs under the dress, "training paid off," she added reaching behind her back to unzip her dress tilting slightly to reach. Christian stepped forward to help, his hand grasping the zipper and sliding it down before he stepped around her and walked to the bathroom without a word.

Kinsley watched the door close before pulling the dress over her head, grabbing a bra and pulling it on then she sat on the bed with her phone out to check it. About 20 missed calls and text from Tiffany were in place and she laughed as she read through the drunken words - mostly Tiffany calling her 'bitch' and asking where she was.

"Alright Grey," she said as soon as the door was opened again while leaning back to plug the phone in to charge, "you got two options tonight, staying over or the fire escape. Go ahead and pick."

Christian adverted his eyes from her body the moment she looked back, "I'll stay," he shrugged and Kinsley hopped up from her perch on the end of the bed.

"Alright," her smile was back in place, her mood back to normal as she pulled the comforter back on the bed, "you can change if you want," she added, "I can get you a change of clothing from Tyler, I'm sure he'd piss his pants with excitement."

"He'd probably even show me his closet," Christian answered watching Kinsley giggle, "I'll pass on that Miss Brouche, you are more than hospitable enough."

"I was trained for it," she arched an eyebrow while laying on her bed.

He felt a little uneasy knowing she was watching him but he stepped out of his shoes anyway before unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off to show he was wearing an undershirt. He sat on the bed next to her before laying back on his side, the two shared a smile across the mattress, "so King Kinsley."

"Residing." She winked and reached below her pulling the blanket over her body, "I didn't realize who you were," she admitted after a second and Christian let out a quiet sigh. He had hoped they wouldn't have to have this conversation, "but I don't think you wanted me to know?"

"It was nice having someone not know me."

"I probably wouldn't have if Tyler hadn't freaked out, he's obsessed with you."

"I noticed," Christian's grimace was evident, "I hope that doesn't change the way you think of me."

Kinsley chuckled, "I don't think anything. Not a worry."

"Nothing?" He gasped, feigning hurt, "you bought me a drink and somehow managed to seduce me up to your condo where I was harassed by your friends and forced to buy you dinner, yet you think _nothing_ of me?"

"I'm the King, Grey! I get to think what I want!" She shot her hand up enthusiastically, "this is my kingdom here, not yours."

"I don't have a kingdom," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Tyler thinks you do, but then again he's a sheep."

"Me too remember?"

Kinsley shut her eyes, "I couldn't forget with you in that suit." She rolled back and looked up at the ceiling, her hands behind her head playing with her long hair, "what's it like?"

"Tiring," he answered honestly, "sometimes I wonder if it's worth it.. people throwing themselves at me, having pointless conversations about business with almost every entrepreneur, business major or journalist."

"Why do it?"

He shrugged, "this was the life I wanted, Kinsley. I wanted to be this person."

"You don't owe anyone anything, y'know," she looked over at him with soft eyes and a small smile, "just like I don't."

Christian quirked a brow and chuckled quietly, "well... You figured that out much sooner in life than I did."

"Obviously," she snorted tilting her chin slightly, giving him a look through her lashes, "I lead my subjects by example."

"I'll take note," he smiled to himself, "it's late and I think you're tipsy."

"I think I have to pee," she admitted relaxing against the bed, "but I don't want to get up."

Christian let out a real laugh, his eyes shutting with it, "you're something else, Kinsley Brouche."

"Mm? What do you mean?"

"You're so honest, so real," he opened his eyes to watch her, "it's like walking into fire, I don't think I've ever met someone as real as you."

"We're all human, Grey. We all have to pee."

"That's not just what I mean," he sat up slightly, "it's just the way you talk, the way you handle a room. You're uncensored, you're unadulterated, you're painfully real."

"Careful _Tyler_ ," she muttered and when he looked at her he saw the hint of her joke flash through her eyes despite the dark red her body was turning. Her almost bare torso flushed up her neck and across her cheeks. "Be right back," she added and jumped up hurrying to the bathroom shutting the door.

 **Kinsley** woke late into the afternoon, a glance at her phone letting her know it was 1:30. She relaxed back on the bed with a small whine escaping her lips as she stretched her arms above her head and twisted slightly feeling her body tense with a pop before relaxing again, "morning," came a quiet voice from across the bed and she looked over seeing Christian still stretched out next to her his phone in hand.

"Mm," she answered, "I need more sleep," she added ignoring the fact her voice was heavy with sleep.

Christian chuckled and laid his phone on his chest to watch her, she sat up and shamelessly adjusted her bra before flopping right back over seeming to be ignoring the knock on the bedroom door.

"King?" Andrew's voice called through the door, "I have coffee, baby girl, gotta wake up." She sighed and sat up as the door was pushed open just enough for him to step in and shut it again, "here," he handed her the hot mug, "not sure how you drink it, Christian, but I made you a cup of black."

"Fine," he reached out taking it, watching Andrew crawl up the bed behind Kinsley and wrap his arms around her.

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured nuzzling her lightly.

She relaxed against him, shutting her eyes and taking a drink, "tell me more."

"Stunning, gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, perfect..." Andrew kissed her temple, "how come you made him sleep without a blanket?"

"Because I'm mean," she opened her eyes as if remembering Christian and shot him a smile, perking up slightly, "aren't I, Grey?"

"The worst," he chuckled, taking his own drink before turning back to his phone.

"We have lunch in about an hour, get dressed," Andrew instructed sternly crawling out of the bed and glancing from Kinsley to Christian and back again, Kinsley shrugged tilting her head and taking another drink before setting the mug on the bedside table and laying back down, "Christian do you have plans tonight?"

"Nothing pressing," he looked up, finishing his email before hitting send.

"Great, I have a charity event I'm hosting for a client. You're welcome to join, it'll keep King some company," Andrew gave a smile and exited the room, Kinsley stayed laying down with her eyes closed.

Christian watched her a second longer assuming she had gone back to sleep so he got up and went into the bathroom. He turned the hot water on filling the tub for her and once it was full he went to wake her up. She was clutching the blanket in one hand, a frown forming on her features. She had talked a lot last night - woke him up a few times, it was mostly jumbles he couldn't make out but a few words stuck out to him. 'For me,' she said a lot and, 'Andrew.' 'Alone.' And shocking him she said his name, 'Grey.' Or he would assume it was his name until something told him otherwise.

"Kinsley," he reached out brushing her hair back, his voice soft, "hey, wake up." Her eyes fluttered and the frown grew, "I drew you a bath, time to wake up."

"I hate waking up," she whined and curled into the blanket, "no."

He chuckled, "your water will get cold, come on."

"You take the bath Grey," she grumbled, two wide eyes opening when she felt his arms wrap around her and lift her out of the bed, "put me down!"

"Bath time, we have a charity event to go to," Christian answered carrying her to the bedroom, he sat her countertop watching her glare at him.

"You're going then?" She asked, her glare softening slightly.

"I was invited as your guest." He answered looking amused, "is that a problem?"

"You don't get to participate in the charity auctions," she said smartly, sitting with a straight back, "I don't want you thinking that's why he invited you."

"You're not my accountant Miss Brouche, I don't need financial advice from you." She climbed down from the counter and hooked her fingers in her sweatpants, before looking over her shoulder towards him. Christian was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking right at her, turning her head away she let the sweats fall, "what kind of clients does Andrew have? What does he do?"

Christian trailed his eyes down her body, she had a series of scars that ran from her mid back down to her hips, he had a glimpse of them last night but now in the full light, they were evident. They stretched from her hips down to the front of her thighs.

"He's a publicist," she answered knowing full well he was he getting a full view of her backside, she tilted her hips slightly and the thong followed before she reached behind and unhooked her bra walking confidently to the bath, climbing into the warm water, "it's for a company he just took over."

"What's the event?"

"An auction," she shrugged, pulling her hair into a high messy bun so it wouldn't get wet. "It's a fairly new non-profit organization, he takes on a few events for free over the year to build his resume. They want to feed the homeless and eventually build shelters, so they are raising money for food drives and such."

"Oh," Christian pulled a face, "that sounds nice. Are you donating something?"

"My family is," she looked over, "dad donated a car, grandpa donated his boat for the course of three months, I don't have much.." she admitted reaching for her sponge and pouring soap on it. Christian was doing his best to focus on her face instead of what was happening in front of him, "when I graduated college dad gave me the villa in Spain, he hadn't been there in years because Mom slept with the pool boy." She chuckled, "anyway I'm donating it for a three day weekend."

Christian was shocked, to say the least, and watched as she started to stand, "where are the towels?"

"Closet on the left," she pointed pulling the drain before stepping out.

He grabbed a dark red towel and turned around holding it open for her wrapping it around her body, she looked up at him, "you're a strong man, Grey, props."

He chuckled, _she was toying with me!_ "I think I'll take a cold shower, you don't mind do you?"

"I'll even give _you_ privacy," she answered and as she said that her eyes drug from his shoulders down slowly, "I'll get you a change of clothes, too." She added stepping around him and sauntering out, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n** : 'Eyy. That's all.

 **Warnings** : N/a.

* * *

 **Christian** **stepped out of Kinsley** 's car, she had insisted on driving the two saying that Taylor could meet them there later when she learned the man had been sent home by Christian after he realized he was staying. He hurried around to get her door but the valet beat him to it and he stood to the side waiting, she stepped out after a moment taking the hand offered to her and smoothed her dark purple dress. "Kinsley Brouche," she told him, watching as he wrote her name down, "I know how many miles are on this baby..." she added before turning towards Christian with a smile, "ready Grey?"

"Miss Brouche," he offered his arm, feeling her fingers wrap around his elbow as she took a tentative step over the gravel parking lot.

"Remind me to tell Andrew pavement or concrete is nice," she frowned with a shaky ankle and then felt Christian slip his arm around her waist and pick her up, carrying her to the sidewalk. Kinsley giggled quietly gripping his shoulder tightly until he put her down, "th-thanks," she answered and brushed her hair back from her shoulder.

"I had a vision of you either taking the heels off or jumping on the balls of your feet, this was safer." He explained with a smile, and tucked her hand back to his arm, "alright Miss Brouche, your world."

"My world," she hummed softly and glanced around ignoring the few that were staring at them and their show, "this way Grey, we can see the items."

"The items I'm not allowed to bid on?"

"I _am_ allowed though," she smirked, glancing up at him, "there is one, in particular, I am willing to go all out on."

"Which is?"

"4 concert tickets to see my absolute favorite band."

Christian looked at her with an arched brow, "couldn't you just buy your own cheaper?"

"It's for _charity_ , Grey," she shook her head and eyed the tables with a critical eye. He was far more amused by her facial expressions than he was by the items he "wasn't" allowed to bid on when she gave his arm a squeeze, "that's mine!" She whispered excitedly and pointed to a section that had three framed pictures and a sheet with an explanation. "Ah look at it, it's such a cute house."

"It is a very nice house, Miss Brouche, good job." He answered and glanced over the pictures a set of car keys in a locked box was next to it, with a picture of a metallic purple second-generation Audi TT, "that's the car your father donated?"

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" She turned her nose slightly stepping away to the image of a large ship, "this is Gramps boat."

"That's not a boat, baby, that's a yacht."

Kinsley smiled shaking her head, "hold on, years of trophy wife training coming back to me." She stepped back fluttering her eyes, " _Chriiiistian_ look, it's a super _yaaacht_! Just think of the fun we could have on it!" She gushed out and grabbed his hand, "you'll bid won't you?"

"Kinsley Brouche," a hard, stern voice came from behind the two and Christian's smile fell as he looked up to see an older man approaching. With the cut of his eyes, there was no mistaking he was her father, "I believe you have gathered _enough_ attention."

"Oh, what was I doing it better? They're jealous?" She lifted a brow tilting her head with a smirk.

"You can't bid on your grandfather's boat anyway," he chided with a head shake, "honestly you'd think you were no better than those friends of yours."

"Crazy idea," she ignored the hand he placed on her shoulder coolly with a glare, "this is Christian Grey, father, glad you're making an ass of yourself."

Christian stared in shock, unable to hide it, and her father fixed her with a whole new look before clearing his throat and offering his hand, "Harold Brouche, pleasure Mr. Grey."

"Likewise, Mr. Brouche," Christian shook his hand stiffly.

"What are you bidding on, son? See anything you like?"

Kinsley was a few areas away looking through a spa weekend retreat when she looked over her shoulder at the question the smile was across her face and Christian looked at her father, "I don't believe I am bidding today, Mr. Brouche, under strict orders."

"Orders?"

"From the King herself," Christian's tone was light and he gave Kinsley a nod, "I'm only here as a guest of her and Andrew."

Kinsley smiled at her father, "don't worry father, I'll bid twice."

"Mm," her father hummed and gave her a head shake, "honey," his voice was softer and he grabbed her for a hug, "don't bid too high on the mirror." He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you two at the table."

Kinsley chuckled and glanced up the length of the room spotting the one he was talking about letting out a loud gasp, not at all like the fake one she had produced for the boat, "mirror?" Christian asked following her as she walked towards it, the two were reflected back to themselves and while he was staring at the reflection of them together it was painfully obvious she wasn't.

"Jesus," she whispered stepping forward and reaching out a hand to feel the wood of the frame beneath her fingers. It was a frame made of extravagant 'C' scrolls and was that a swan? The shape not completely giving away the animal but it looked like a swan swimming around a large glass lake, the glass was touched with age very antique spots covered it sporadically. The frame was treated by gold gilt and very well taken care of, the glass was a large single frame measuring at least 300cm by 120cm if she had to wager.

Her eyes trailed across it meeting Christian's in the mirror before she gave a smile and turned around, as if remembering him, "this is beautiful," she finally spoke up.

Christian glanced over at the information stand next to it, "early 19th Century English Chippendale style?" He frowned slightly to himself a little irritated, if he was honest, that he didn't know much about furniture or style but rather he knew if a piece was vintage or antique.

"It's beautiful," she said again and when he looked up at her she was staring at it, biting her bottom lip.

"Do you collect this style of furniture?"

"Mirrors," she smiled while stepping back, "I collect mirrors, I have more tucked away in storage than I have out at the condo because they are absolute savages." She spoke quietly, "I don't want to risk them getting broken."

Christian chuckled, "you better get yourself a bidding fan," he mused nodding towards the front where Andrew stood taking down names and information of anyone interested in bidding.

Kinsley looked over, "I should, I'll be right back." She added but Christian stayed next to her, "or you can join me."

"I'll take my chances with the King," he mused taking her hand within his own, jumping when a loud squeal met their ears and Kinsley tensed seeing her sister running right at her.

"Kinnnnnnns!" Two wild tanned arms reached out wrapping around her and taking her from Christian, "Daddy said you were here!"

"Lillian," Kinsley breathed out once she was put back down, "how are you?"

"Good!" She gushed and grabbed her hand, "let me take you to our table."

"Well actually I'm with someone," Kinsley tugged her hand to stop her, Lillian looked over in shock giving her a curious look. It was close to the first time in quite a few years since Kinsley brought anyone, anywhere.

Christian gave her a nod, "go ahead I'll talk to Andrew." He winked, "save me a seat." Lillian grinned tugging Kinsley away.

 **When** **Christian finally joined her** again he was carrying two drinks and her fan, _K I N G_ , scrawled across the back of it, "Miss Brouche," he laid it down on the table and placed a glass of Scotch with it.

"Grey," she leaned back against the chair grabbing the glass to take a long drink, "mm, thank you."

"Probably should have asked for water, now that I think about it," he said after a minute.

Kinsley quirked a brow and took another drink, "Mmmmm?"

"Don't slurp, Kinsley," an older woman chided just above a whisper but Christian was close enough to hear and he watched Kinsley look right at her and finish it in one gulp. He could only assume it was her mother, "going to introduce your _friend_?"

"I'd rather not," Kinsley answered with an eye-roll, putting the glass down which was quickly carted off by a waiter, "another." She said as they backed away, "Christian Grey this is my mother, mother this is Christian Grey."

"Hi," she offered her hand daintily, and Christian took it with a grasp before pulling back, "it's a joy to have you here Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Mrs. Brouche, I am very happy to be here," he answered and slipped his arm over the back of Kinsley's chair.

Her mother grinned widely, "Grey from GEH if I'm not mistaken?"

"The one."

Kinsley groaned loudly, crossing her legs under the table.

"Chin up, Kinsley," her mother hissed out.

"Oh, don't start with me," Kinsley snapped back in a quiet tone. Christian blinked, he hadn't heard that tone from her before even when she was annoyed last night she was still light and carefree, but that tone...? It made him shiver. Her voice was dark, and when he looked at her he found her eyes dark and serious with a glare right at her mother. "Eat your salad." She said finalizing the conversation and looked away towards the stage where Andrew was climbing up the steps.

He tensed as he followed her look as if realizing for the first time since he met her maybe there was more to _this_ problem, to _this_ family then she let on. He was used to everyone being honest and upfront with him it was strange to meet someone as guarded as he was.

 **"I told you not to overpay for th** e mirror," her father smiled leaning towards her, talking around Christian.

"And let that beauty get away?" She laughed, shaking her head, "that's an investment father."

"I'm aware, but I also think you paid way too much."

"It's a charity event," she rolled her eyes, "and one for my best friend."

"I'm just saying, hun." He shook his head, his smile still in place, "can you showcase it at your place?"

"I will showcase it in my room," she answered picking up her glass of Scotch, "right over the couch."

Christian wanted to suggest a different wall, the one over her dresser, but he wasn't sure he should with her father being so close.

Her father nodded and sat back slightly, "if that makes you happy."

"I don't know," she mused finishing her glass. Christian was keeping tabs, she was on her fifth. He wanted to say something about that as well but it was her own father who had ordered her another. "Maybe on the side wall? Grey, what do you think?" He glanced over in shock, their eyes met and she was grinning, "what wall do you think would look better?"

He watched her father from the corner of his eyes, "the side wall probably, over your dresser."

She nodded, "decided then."

"What are you bidding on Christian?" Mrs. Brouche changed the subject after a moment.

"I don't think anything," he shook his head, "strict orders, I'd hate to see what the King does to people that don't follow her orders."

Kinsley laughed, "I could be ruthless Grey, careful what you get yourself into."

 _I think I'll manage..._ He smiled softly, "maybe I'll take my chances, I hear there are a couple good seats for a concert coming up..."

Kinsley looked at him with wide eyes, "those are mine, Grey!"

"Or _mine_."

Kinsley opened her mouth about to protest when her mother clicked his tongue and gave her a hard look. She smirked at the woman, cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders back, "I think you'll find, Grey, I get what I want," she added anyway.

"Oddly enough I am not surprised." Christian answered, "you seem a little spoiled."

"Oh, I'm _insatiable_."

"Miss Brouche," Christian chuckled and reached for his own glass, "may the best... _Empire_ win."

The bidding started off slow but was soon heading towards the thousands when Kinsley shot her fan up on the first countdown. 1100$ was being called, and then Christian raised his hand, his eyes straight ahead and a war started. 1500$ and Christian had his hand in the air, before turning to Kinsley with a wide smile, "I'll take you with me."

"Are you suggesting I'm giving in...? To _you_?" She shot her fan up, "$2500"

Christian laughed, his eyes growing wide merely shaking his head 'no.' "Congratulations Miss Brouche."

"I do enjoy winning," she grinned, crossing her arms in her lap, and sitting back in the chair, "I'll take _you_ with _me_." She added once the applause died down, smiling widely at Christian. "Break you out of that boring lifestyle."

"I don't have a boring lifestyle, Miss Brouche."

Her mother tapped her arm and leaned in so no one could hear, "he might think your smart mouth is cute now, but eventually, he'll get tired of it."

"Y'know, mom, if I cared I would heed your advice but oddly enough I find myself not giving a single fuck." She turned to her mother with two hard eyes, "what's next, did I spend too much money?"

"I..." she sat up straight and looked away, before standing, "honey, we should dance?" She suggested with an offer of her hand to her husband.

Kinsley looked up at her father, her face red and her eyes swimming with tears. "I think I'll take Kins for a spin, it's been too long," he kissed her mother's cheek before pulling Kinsley to her feet, "you don't mind do you Christian?"

"No, of course not. Don't break an ankle before I get my chance," he added giving a playful wink, though it didn't quite match the mood. Kinsley chuckled and placed her hand in her father's without a word, letting him walk her through the throng of people.

"You okay?"

"Tired," she admitted and fell into step quickly, "she is honestly the worst, it gets harder each time."

"I know," he frowned deeply.

"I don't understand how you put up with it?"

Her father laughed softly, "I'd lose my whole world if I divorced her now. I hadn't ever had the notion she would turn out the way she has." Kinsley sighed, leaning against him and he held her tightly, the two barely moving now. "He's a good man, and he seems to enjoy your attitude."

"Finally," she chuckled, "we've only just met, last night actually."

"What?" Her father blinked a few times glancing at Christian who was checking an email, " _Kinsley_! _You brought a one-night stand_?!"

Kinsley laughed quietly, shaking her head, "no, dad. He kept his hands to himself like a true gentleman. We stayed up until like I don't 4ish just talking and when I woke he had a bath ready for me. Andrew was the one that invited him."

"Wow," her father lifted a brow, "I don't know much about the family, only a small bit. They own a place by us in Aspen."

"Yeah, I mentioned that."

Her father smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. Just don't rush into anything, there is no need. Even if you did quit your job."

Kinsley looked away, "I'm 24, father, at some point you're going to have to stop trying to keep tabs on me."

"Probably, but not yet. You're my only child that has done anything on their own, so far - I want to watch you succeed, I'll keep all the tabs I can."

"You still have Joseph," Kinsley squeezed him and stood up better, "c'mon now dad, this isn't dancing." He laughed and spun her out before bringing her back in, leading her in the dance.

The two finally stopped when her father was out of breath, which she figured was to stop her mother from demanding a dance. "She'll dance you tired, Christian." He said, taking a seat with a rather dramatic sigh, "I need a drink." He added though he didn't need to, her mother wasn't around.

"Kins is amazing on the floor, Christian, don't make her look bad," Lillian smiled from her seat where she was nursing a glass of white wine.

"I'll do my best to keep up," Christian promised, standing up and seeing Kinsley taking a drink from a glass of water, chatting with Andrew.

"I think I will eat too much ice cream," she was saying and reached out towards Christian, feeling his fingers slid through her own, "now if you'll excuse us, Andrew, we're going to dance."

"Sure," he smiled with a nod and stepping back.

"That was weird," Christian asked with an arched brow as Kinsley gulped down her water glass and sat it on the table.

"He's tired, Tyler didn't show to support him and he is upset."

"Is that what the ice cream is for?"

"No," Kinsley followed after him as he walked, their hands wrapped around each other still, "he wanted to go to some bar together and I do not."

"Oh? Instead, you'll stay home and eat ice cream."

"Yes," she chuckled, and stepped closer as he slid his arm around her waist, "last time we went it just wasn't enjoyable." She sighed, shaking her head, "if I was with a guy sure, it'd be fun. It was a fun place but going in single... it was terrible, just really aggressive."

"Ah," Christian shook his head, "I've never been there, admittedly."

"Have you ever been hit on by a guy?"

"Wasn't Tyler hitting on me last night?"

"Oh!" Kinsley laughed, letting her head fall back, "I forgot about that."

"I don't know how you could..."

"But see how aggressive that was, that was my experience. It was really uncomfortable." She lifted a shoulder as he spun her out, putting her back to his chest the two moving in time with the more upbeat song. Christian realized as she turned herself out, with the grip on his hand changing to face him again he wasn't the one leading she was. Their conversation had thrown him off and he had lost the upper hand which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

But it had happened and now she was leading the two, he hated it. He tried to follow but felt himself getting more and stiff. His eyes hard and calculating her every move, she was gone. Her eyes were light as she moved around with him. Her mind was on the music and he realized she wasn't really leading him either, as much as she was just dancing. He hated to think it, but he was so used to Ana. So used to being with a girl with no confidence and lacking the ability to let herself go that he instantly saw it as a complete lack of control rather than freedom.

Kinsley flashed her eyes to his when he stumbled in his step, "Grey?" She slowed almost to a stop, stepping back and dropping his hand, "are you okay?"

"Fine," he said quickly, smiling sincerely, "I was just watching you so closely I forgot I was dancing." He decided on and pulled her back in as the song changed to something slower, "I won't let it happen again Your Highness."

Kinsley flashed a wide smile, "better not, I got a dungeon and a key." She tried to ignore the way he shivered and he tried to ignore the thoughts that filled his mind.

" **Are you leaving soon?" Lillian asked glancin** g at Kinsley, who was huddled under Christian's jacket at the table.

"Yeah, actually, I'm gonna get him and get out of here."

"He's talking with someone," her mother said and the table turned to look at the two. Her father, her sister and her sister's husband were all staring at Kinsley.

"And I'll tell him I'm leaving, he can stay all he wants. I don't need his permission to do anything." She snapped, climbing to her feet. She paused to kiss her father's cheek, then gave a fleeting smile to Lillian and her husband before laying his jacket over her arm and heading out through the people. Kinsley spotted Christian at a table with two other men, the three seeming deep in conversation. She approached, sliding up to the table and the conversation stopped almost immediately the three staring at her, "Grey, I'm going to head out." She smiled, "I'm taking him away just for a moment." She added to the other two.

"Ah," Christian smiled at them, and took the offered suit jacket back, "I can leave too. Or is this your way of getting rid of me?"

Kinsley smiled, "looked riveting."

"Rather." He glanced up at the two men, "this is my brother Elliot and a good friend Michael. Michael works for me at Grey Enterprise New York."

"Hi," Kinsley reached out offering her hand to both, "I'm Kinsley Brouche."

"How'd you get mixed up with the likes of him?" Michael asked as he took her hand.

"I bought a Sprite for his bodyguard." She smiled, "secretly I was aiming for this one."

"Bodyguard?" Christian asked with a lifted brow, "Taylor," he explained to the other two.

"Talk about a stretch," Kinsley laughed.

Elliot grinned, "you're the one he was bidding against for the concert tickets, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I like winning." She slid into the bar stool after a moment, leaning against the table top.

"Are you from here or just for the event?"

"Oh, I live here in New York, my family is from Colorado though."

Elliot nodded, "you been making sure he's getting out? Christian kinda lives like a shut-in sometimes."

"Is that so Grey? Well, I got three weeks off and nothing filling them."

"That's not true you have interviews."

"In between jobs?" Came the next question from Michael.

"Oh, not exactly. I work as an accountant, I just recently switched to private consulting." She explained, "so I'm taking a vacation, going crazy or whatever." Christian laughed, shaking his head, "though me going crazy lasted one night, which was last night, and already tonight I can't wait to crawl into bed with ice cream and Netflix."

"Oh no, you're a shut-in too!" Elliot laughed, ignoring the look from Christian.

Kinsley smiled, "I can do some damage to a Netflix queue, baby, don't test me."

"That gave me goosebumps," Elliot chuckled.

"Don't call me King for nothing, isn't that right Grey?"

"They do call you King," he agreed, "did you want to leave?"

"Go ahead with your conversation, I can wait," she leaned back on the stool, crossing her legs and watched him turn towards the two.

"Uh," he cleared his throat trying to place his mind, he felt different when he was near her. He felt like she would correct him if he did the wrong thing or overreacted or would pipe in with something that _would_ work and make sense and he'd be upset he didn't think of it. "Did you say you have the reports?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded and sighed heavily, the previous lightheartedness was gone, "we printed all the reports for the past seven weeks seeing that's when it started. The misplacement or I don't know?" He pulled his phone out and pulled it up, passing it to Christian.

"We should go over each account," Elliot suggested, "see if it's more than one, just because we noticed it on this one - it might be on others."

"How did they notice it on this one?" Michael asked curiously taking the phone back.

"Very odd amount of money, $53,000." Christian frowned, "and the highest, the past weeks it was only a few thousand and then suddenly it was $53,000 that disappeared."

"Why would they jump it?"

"You don't think... someone is stealing?" Michael whispered.

"What else would happen? There is no way you misplace that amount of money." Elliot urged, shaking his head, "it's too high."

"Or someone is really bad at their job." Kinsley said, lifting a brow, "any time I've ever seen that though it is either an employee trying to cover another mistake and it'll turn up in a few weeks as an accounting error or an employee is behind on a payment or bill or maybe they have a gambling problem." She shrugged, "either way they always replace the money and still try to pass it off as an error, and since it's been ongoing... I'd say the latter."

Christian looked at her quietly, thinking her words over, "I keep very good tabs on all my employees."

"Yeah, the employees you don't trust and okay tabs on the ones you do. I don't know it could be someone you've worked with for a while or someone that works close enough to you they wouldn't be suspected. Like, on the board or whatever you guys have that runs the whole thing."

Christian lifted an eyebrow, he could think of a few people he didn't really follow up with because as she said, they worked closely. The five he brought with him from Seattle. And one was sitting at the table, _Michael_. "Monday you should come in and look at the books, Miss Brouche, maybe we need a new set of eyes."

"Sure I'm free, as we have already discussed, and I'm sure I'll be bored."

"You think going through accounts and checking numbers are fun?"

"Why else would I do it?" She asked, shaking her head at Michael, "I do it for fun."

Christian smiled, "so we will check on Monday, with Miss Brouche."

"That's me," she answered and saw him offering his hand, "ready now? Did I put your mind at ease?"

"You did," he took her hand and helped her down, "what?" He asked when she looked up like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Nothing, it's your company, not mine."

" _What_ ," he asked again, the only thing he hated more than being told what to do was being not answered.

"You should close your accounts over the weekend." She shrugged, "someone that shouldn't know that information might reach out and ask why or they might be doing a daily siphon of funds that you can shut down. If it is more than this one," she nodded towards Michael's phone, "you might be losing more money than you realize Grey. This is a tricky time."

"Good idea," he glanced at Elliot, "shut the accounts down."

"Sure," Elliot smiled, "see ya later, King."

She winked, "I like a man who catches on quickly."

Christian scoffed and pulled her closer, "let's get you ice cream."

She looked up towards him forgetting the other two almost instantly, "oh! I want chocolate chip, I think."

"Okay," Christian nodded, "do you mind if we run by my place first?"

Kinsley blinked as if just realizing he planned on staying with her again, "you don't have to come back to my place Christian."

"Oh," he stared at her in shock, thinking he had misread everything, "I.. I can have Taylor come to get me, it's no problem."

Kinsley watched him closely, then glanced over at the valet, "Kinsley Brouche." She said pointing to her car and stepping over to Christian, "I'd like to see your place," she decided on, "plus I still think you're part of my imagination, and I don't think I'm ready to be sane again." She admitted honestly.

Christian smiled, shaking his head, "you have a very vivid imagination Miss Brouche."

"I might," she nodded and when the car pulled up she stepped up to the passenger door, opening it to get in, "you have to drive though I might still be tipsy."

"I doubt that," Christian said before shutting her door for her and hurrying around the other side, "but you do look tired."

"Maybe that is what it is," she relaxed back into the passenger seat, "we should get ice cream first," she added without looking at him as she pulled out her phone, "I think I want toffee."

"No chocolate chip?" He asked, deciding not to comment on the fact she was planning on eating it at his place.

"I'll get both," she decided, "oh, or coffee. What kind do you like?"

"Strawberry."

"Sherbet is my favorite," she admitted pulling out her compact, and then her visor mirror and checking her reflection, "strawberry sherbet is so delicious."

"Lemme guess, that's what you want?"

Kinsley laughed, "Grey with the wit." She pulled her lipstick out of her clutch and slid it on before taking a Kleenex and blotting her lips as they pulled to a stop at the store. "We're here!" She said excitedly and quickly closed up the mirror and clasped her clutch.

Christian turned the car off and got out, hurrying over to her side and opening her door before offering his hand, "after you Miss Brouche."

"Thank you, Grey," she answered stopping at the door to throw her Kleenex away before stepping in. She grabbed a carryable basket and they walked through the store towards the freezer section.

"Okay," Christian stopped in front of the door looking through, "they don't have strawberry sherbet but they do have lime."

"Lime?!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust, "ugh, what is wrong with you?"

Christian laughed letting the door shut, "your world Kinsley."

"Do you like Lime Sherbet?" She asked from the other door pulling out a pint of chocolate chip, then a pint of toffee before she looked back at him, "what do you want?"

"Whatever you have is fine for me." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Kinsley smiled and looked back at the selection grabbing a strawberry pint and putting it in the basket as well. "Alright," she said handing him the basket, "you can carry it."

"Pleasure," he took the basket before sliding his right arm around her waist and dragging her close. "Anything else?"

Kinsley was looking around the aisle as they walked back through the store, "I don't think so," she shook her head, stepping out of his hold and taking a slight step in front of him, "dryer sheets actually." She said suddenly, looking down to the left, "down here probably."

"Dryer sheets?"

"How else are you supposed to get fresh, soft clothing?" Christian smiled, shrugging, "do you wash your own laundry, Grey?"

"I have before..?"

She grinned, shaking her head, and grabbed a box before turning to face him, "well, I don't have the luxury of being spoiled."

"I find that hard to believe."

Kinsley put her hands on her hips, and fixed him with a look, "it's so much more rewarding taking care of yourself."

Grey quirked a brow, "you don't think I could take care of myself?"

"Hm," she shrugged, looking down to smooth her dress over her hips, "let's go, Grey, you're making my ice cream melt."

* * *

 **Taylor** **closed** **the door behind the** m, Christian's housekeeper peeking around the corner before stepping towards them. "Mr. Grey," the elderly lady started the moment they made eye contact.

"Gail," he answered, smiling fondly and passing her his jacket.

"Ma'am?" She added to Kinsley who was walking away and glancing around, carrying the bags.

The girl glanced over her shoulder, "hm?" She eyed the housekeeper's hand before shaking her head, "I'm okay." She said, holding the items closer, "c'mon Grey." Christian smiled following _her_ through _his_ house, she saw the kitchen and stepped in putting the bags on the counter, "don't try to steal my dryer sheets, Grey, I know where you live now."

Christian lean against the bar top and watch her. "Think you could get past Taylor?"

Kinsley smirked, looking towards the door and seeing Gail standing at the entrance awkwardly watching, "I hear he likes Sprite, I have plans."

"Should that alarm me?"

"Are you alarmed?" She flashed a smile before taking the three pints of ice cream and putting them in the freezer, "have any crazy roommates I should be expecting?"

"No, I'll leave those type of surprises to you," Christian answered standing up straight as she threw the bags away, "would you like a drink?"

Kinsley was crouched down, unfastening her heels, "no," she shook her head, "I assumed you wanted to change?" She added stepping out of her heels about to bend and grab them when Christian did for her. He turned around and handed them to the hovering housemaid who took them and quickly left the room.

"I did, it fits but not quite right." He shrugged and led the way through the house, up the stairs to his room. He was a little nervous showing her his place, she was just so different than anyone he usually had with him. She was so free, so comfortable even in this uncomfortable setting.

He pushed the bedroom open and stepped in first turning the light on. Unlike her bedroom, his was perfectly placed without a single thing out order, " _ugh_." She muttered looking around as he walked over to the closet, he glanced back, "honestly Grey, this place is immaculate."

"The first time I've ever heard that as a bad thing?"

She laughed and sat on the bed, watching him as he stepped into the closet. "It's not a bad thing but I mean it hardly looks lived in."

"Mrs. Jones does a great job."

"I find it hard to believe you're too messy, Grey," Kinsley called to him as she relaxed back with a tired sigh, "I'm exhausted."

"Are you?" He stepped out, pulling a shirt on and when their eyes met she smiled, "no ice cream Miss Brouche?"

"Always time for ice cream, Grey."

"Then let's get you some ice cream," he held his hand out.

"You don't happen to have hair ties do you?" She asked after standing, "preferably one that hasn't been used."

"I might," he stepped into the bathroom and opened a drawer, pulling out a pack of unopened hair ties taking one off. "Looks like I do," Christian handed it to her, "need help?"

"No, I think I can manage," she plucked the tie from his hand and hurried to bunch her hair up in a high messy pony-tail, wrapping it around the thick strands as she followed him back down the stairs. "Alright, Grey, please tell me you have Netflix?"

"I don't really watch TV," he said honestly, opening a cabinet and getting a bowl.

"Stop!" She said suddenly, "we don't need bowls, just two spoons." Mrs. Jones had come back at the sound of them in the kitchen and hovered towards the entrance, "it defeats the purpose," she groaned at the man who was looking at her with a smile.

"But then you take the spoon out of your mouth and put it into the carton..."

"And you even mix ice cream flavors!" She mocked him with a gasp, that was earning her an eye narrow from the man.

"Are you going to be eating Strawberry?"

"Fruit and ice cream? I'm not crazy!" She grabbed the toffee and the strawberry, "you better not be expecting me to share, either, Grey."

"What a crazy concept," he teased handing her a spoon.

"And for my next trick, I'll show you how to watch TV."

"I know _how_ Kinsley," he rolled his eyes, walking out with her and leaving Mrs. Jones without a word as she stared after the two.

"Strange isn't it?" Taylor asked from next to her.

"A bit," she answered, "I've never seen him like that."

"Me either, they just met last night. She's been calling him Grey the whole time."

"I bet he hates that," Gail laughed softly, turning to look at Jason, "do you think she's good for him?"

"I think we'll find out," Jason answered and took her hand, giving it a small kiss, "she makes him happy and that's good enough for me right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n** : N/a.

 **Warnings** : (in this chapter?) DDlg play, mention of scars and abuse.

* * *

 **Kinsley woke with a startled noi** se, her breath coming out in a hot burst as she practically jumped from the bed. It was dark, too dark for her normal room and before the memories of the last two days could settle she panicked. Scrambling for a light switch only to fall forward and into the wall with a heavy thump having tripped on blankets or clothing, she couldn't be sure.

"Fuck!" She gasped, grabbing at the wall for the light.

"Kinsley?" She heard her name from a sleep laced voice and the room was flooded in a bright light as her fingers wrapped around the switch and flicked it on, quickly finding him. _Grey_. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know where I was." She answered with a shaky voice, her hand pushing through her long hair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He was sitting up, the blankets pooling on his lap, "you're fine, c'mere?"

She eyed his hand, still pressed hard against the wall before taking slow steps towards him until he could grab her and pull her onto the bed. Kinsley let out a sigh, folding up against his hold.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said quickly, shutting her eyes and pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"Mm," he laid them back slowly, holding her close and rubbing his palm down her almost bareback. "Let's go back to sleep," he suggested quietly, his lips softly brushing over her forehead.

"Okay," she agreed working her arm around his waist. "I haven't slept with someone in a very long time."

"Am I too close?"

"No," she turned to look up at him, offering a soft smile, "you're fine. Thank you."

"Get some more sleep Kinsley, it's early."

She gave a soft hum, pressing herself against his chest and shutting her eyes. She waited until that same soft snore that lulled her to sleep the night before started and his hold loosened before she got up. Careful to ease herself away from his reach so she didn't wake him either. Once up she disconnected her phone from the charger, looking around his intact room. The only sign someone had been in there, aside from him on the bed, was her clothing and the comforter in a pile on the ground on her side.

She made her way over to his closet to grab a t-shirt, stopping when she found the dark gray one he had worn at the club. She took it from the chair and slid her arms through before pulling it tight against herself to button it. Kinsley eased the door open and flipped the light back off to leave the room. She found the front room with ease and picked up their ice cream containers from less than 4 hours ago and took them to the kitchen.

"Ma'am?" A sleepy looking Taylor asked in question, rubbing his eye.

"Oh!" She gasped clutching at her throat. "You startled me, sorry."

"My apologies," he said quickly, adjusting his jacket, "is something wrong Miss Brouche?"

"No," she laughed quietly, "I woke up, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Taylor nodded before backing out of the room and away. She let out a quiet breath and looked around the kitchen, finding a glass and some Scotch, she poured herself a drink. Kinsley was touring the rest of the lower half when she found a large piano, it stopped her short and she stared at it in question hearing another person approaching, "does he play?" She asked, assuming it was Taylor again.

"Mr. Grey does," another voice answered and she turned around to see a younger man with blonde hair standing there.

"Oh, I thought you were Taylor." She finished the glass, putting it on the table.

"He's off now," the man answered, "I'm Jonas."

"Jonas," she grinned, "Kinsley Brouche."

"Ms. Brouche," he answered, reaching forward to shake her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"Couldn't sleep," she dropped his hand before turning back to the piano and taking the seat. "I grew up in a rich family..."

"Oh?"

"My mother insisted I learned everything I could," she gave him a dry smile, barely meeting his eyes, "I know 7 languages rather fluently, and I can play 4 instruments."

"That is quite the accomplishment, ma'am."

She lifted a slender shoulder, lifting the key cover before placing her fingers on them lightly, "I haven't played in some time."

"You're welcome to," Jonas said after a moment, then he grinned, "I'll let you be."

"Please stay," she whispered, "I don't want to be alone and I don't want to wake Grey."

"Oh," Jonas gave a nod, standing comfortably towards the room entrance his eyes turned to her.

Kinsley did well to practically ignore him, she grew up in this life. It wasn't too difficult to ignore the ever watchful eyes of the help around her. Her father had a Taylor and Jonas, except their names were James and George.

He had supplied her someone as well, but Kinsley effectively put a stop to that years ago. It was almost like being home, having Jonas standing less than 15 feet from her as she started playing the piano.

A song she vaguely remembered learning when she was young. It was slow and deep and melancholic but she supposed it matched her nightmare.

A nightmare that left its mark on her body by the hands of another person, she closed her eyes as the song took her through it.

Before she knew it she had switched songs, playing another and another and another and another... Only stopping when she felt two strong hands on her shoulder, they weren't unfamiliar though she figured they should have been since she had only just met him.

 _Grey._

"Miss Brouche," he whispered softly and she felt him bending down his voice soft and careful, "are you okay?"

"No."

"Tell me how I can help?"

Kinsley pulled away out of his touch dropping her hands from the keys, "you don't even know me."

"I want to," he breathed out, sitting beside her, "please, tell me what I can do?"

Kinsley lifted her hands to the piano keys again, splaying them across a few and playing softly, slowly, it was as if what she was trying to say was being screamed there on the notes as they came out in stutters, only the next one playing just before the silence of the last. Christian listened intently, his eyes focused on her and he saw a fresh set of tears spilling from her eyes but he didn't move to grab her, he only listened. He listened until she looked at him, her mouth forming the words more than she spoke them and he could only oblige.

 _Kiss me._

Christian did, he bent to meet her lips with his own and pulled her close on the bench before he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands delving into his hair and dragging them tighter together. Their kiss turned from desperation to hunger and she drank it up.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and Christian stood picking her up to press her against the piano.

The keys sounded in an unattractive deep noise, causing Kinsley to let out a burst of a laugh before she pulled back to look around. They were alone, Jonas had left them and the doors were slid closed. Something she didn't even notice, nor care about as she felt Christian's hands grab at the shirt she was wearing of his.

"Grey," She gasped when his mouth closed around her right nipple with a hard suck, his hand on her hip tightened slightly and she groaned loudly against his shoulder before wrapping her hands around the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

"No," he growled, taking her hands within his own and bringing them to his lips.

"W-what?" She pulled back, studying him. But Christian was doing his best to avoid the topic and his lips made their way up her left arm to her shoulder.

"Grey." She said more seriously, taking her hands from his hold, "stop."

He did immediately, standing straight to look at her, "Kinsley please."

"Take your shirt off."

"I can't."

"What? Why?" He shook his head, moving backward but her legs held tight. "You want to know me, but you don't want to give me...you?"

"I can't let you touch me," he shook his head, "this is hard enough. You being pressed against me like this."

Kinsley took in the state of him, his face was flushed and the hair on his arms was standing up. She had thought it was from the moment but now realized it was from him being uncomfortable.

"I want you so much," he whispered, "but there are things about me you can't even understand."

"Try me," she whispered, dropping her arms and letting him free.

"I..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair and, "not here."

"You can fuck me on the piano, but you can't tell me about yourself?" She asked quirking an eyebrow, sliding her legs open.

"Kinsley," he hissed, watching as she leaned back against the piano top, the shirt half unbuttoned and exposing herself to him with her legs spread and her hand on her thigh.

"Grey."

Christian stepped closer and pressed his hands to her calves, rubbing his thumbs in a small circle. "You're a tease Miss Brouche," he whispered, jerking her closer and trying to lighten the mood.

"I want you Christian, all of you," she answered with a flushed face, a smile being hidden behind her teeth as she bit at her lip.

"Can we take this somewhere else?"

Kinsley wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his barely exposed collarbone, "yes."

"Promise you won't go running towards the door?"

Kinsley read his tone, it sounded desperate and scared so she nodded, "I promise."

He picked her up, one arm hooking under her butt to hold her the other wrapped around her mid back to support her. They moved through the house quietly and quickly stopping on the third floor in front of a door.

"What is this?" She asked with a grin, "you're not going to tell me you're a serial killer are you?"

"Hardly," he chuckled and pressed his nose against the top of her head.

"Mm," she wiggled until he put her down, and after she adjusted the button up shirt she looked up at him, "well, anything you'd like to say before I find out the deep dark secret, Grey?"

"You promised you wouldn't run, and..." he trailed off nervously, "I promise I'll explain."

"I have secrets too, Grey," she grinned, "yours can't be any worse than mine." With that she grabbed the handle of the door, turning it slowly and giving it a small push.

Early morning light filtered into the room from an opened black drape and Kinsley was met with an average sized bedroom. There was a king sized bed that sat proudly in the middle of the room, flat mattress and dark black silk adorned the bedding and walls she found as she took her eyes around the whole space.

Along the walls were toys and objects of pleasure, things she knew - maybe a few she didn't.

She walked in leaving him at the door only to hear it shut a few seconds later and she turned around, "is this the only place you have sex?"

"Uh..." Christian lifted a shoulder.

"The piano is a long way from here Grey." She answered, turning back around again. He watched her curiously as she headed to the right side of the room, finding it decorated with a large oversized dresser type object. It had far too many drawers that ranged in sized of small to large and she was fairly certain that meant he had it designed personally.

She reached out and pulled open a medium-sized drawer finding inside there were five dildos, the one next to it five buttplugs and the one next to that a flogger, a riding crop and a feathered whip.

She grabbed the leather flogger in her right hand and turned around to face him, pressing it to her left palm.

"I do hope I read you right, Grey."

"How did you read me Miss Brouche?"

"As a dominant," she whispered the word, smacking her hand with the flogger, he jumped at the sight and sucked in a deep and audible breath.

He hadn't been with but a handful of people since Ana left, and they were all one time things. They weren't good enough, not even close. But this? Oh, Kinsley Brouche was more than good enough. She was more than good enough before all of this, now she was perfect.

"Why can't I touch you?" She asked next, the flogger held just above her hand as she stared at him across the room.

"I was abused," he answered quickly, jerking his shirt off to show her. "I don't like being touched in certain areas."

"You let me cuddle last night."

"It felt right," he smiled softly, his mouth open just slightly as he breathed heavily watching her smack her hand again, "when we got... frisky," he paused with an apologetic shrug, "it didn't."

Kinsley laid the flogger on top of the dresser and opened another three set of drawers, this time picking up a set of handcuffs and turning around again. "Your turn, innit?"

"I, uh..." he could hardly think. _God_ , he groaned internally, he just wanted to take her. Right then and there, forget about the rest of it. Just her. "You're accustomed to this life?"

"I'm a little." She said putting the handcuffs next to the flogger. "I like a big, strong, dominant man to make me cry with pleasure and tell me I'm his Princess."

Christian moved across the room quickly wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing himself against her back. "I'm not too well versed," he whispered, "but I know some about little's."

"What do you think you know?"

"You like... _Daddy_ to do much more than that." He kissed her neck, watching her shiver. "Is this what you wanted, Kinsley? Big, strong, dominant Daddy to make you scream... _Princess_?"

Kinsley leaned back against his body with a heavy, relaxed sigh. "More than anything."

Christian knew she could feel him pressed against her ass, his cock practically throbbing at the thought. He wanted to take those handcuffs and hook her arms around the bedpost. He wanted to take that flogger and smack every part of her body until she begged him to stop, he wanted to...

Christian's thoughts ran off as he realized he just wanted her, wrapped around him, he wanted to hold her and make her feel wanted. The other stuff was fun, but _her_? Just Kinsley. She was what he wanted.

He hadn't ever been called Daddy and he wasn't sure how much he'd like it, but he was willing to try most anything once. At another time. Right now? Just them.

His lips pressed to her neck in a slow kiss, trailing them down to her collarbone. His hands finished unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall from her arms as he picked her up and took her to the bed.

He sat her down on the edge, their lips still connected and he knelt down in front of her to keep it that way - at least until she pulled back.

"Kinsley," he breathed when she did pull away. "I thought I'd take that flogger you seem so fond of and put it everywhere on your beautiful, sexy body but..."

She met his eyes with a shy smile, "whatever you want Daddy." She whispered and Christian closed his eyes with a hard groan, his hands hard against her body as he pushed her back and climbed on top of her.

 _Okay, I like that far more than I thought I would_ , he thought hungrily and pushed his sleeping pants down to his knees kicking them off as he slid them up sideways across the bed.

"Just you baby girl," he answered softly, stroking himself within his hold rubbing himself between her legs.

She reached down, directing him towards herself, and he found her panties pushed to the side by her small fingers. "Oh, wait... Where can I touch?" She asked seriously, stopping him suddenly.

"Wherever you want," he breathed against her mouth, pushing in slowly. Both of their moans mixed together in a hot and heavy pant.

Kinsley scratched at his arms letting her head fall back as he pushed up against her, his mouth left hard, hot kisses all over her neck and one hand delved into her hair.

"Kinsley," he breathed out, rocking into her slow and hard, filling her the moment she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Mmm," she whispered to nothing, in particular, just a response as she grabbed at his arms and raised her hips to meet his.

Christian could have stayed there forever, buried deep inside her, listening to that moan every time he hit that spot or those soft giggles every time his lips tickled her skin. He could have forgotten the world and everything out there but the moment she came hard against him. Her body clenching down around, her legs tightening their hold the way she let out a high pitched, "ahh! Daddy!" He couldn't hold onto to anything any longer.

He matched her orgasm with one of his own, and directed her lips back to his with a hard kiss, feeling himself whimper when she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip with a tug.

"Oh, baby," he brushed his hand down her face and kept himself tightly pressed against her chest so she couldn't get away.

She gave a breathless laugh, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her hands to his back, "that was amazing." She agreed, nuzzling his hand. "Give me a minute," she added trying to catch her breath, "and you can have me as much as you want, Daddy."

He groaned, catching her lips in another kiss, "you're going to be the death of me." He promised, shifting them carefully so he didn't he have to leave the safety of her warm, wet pussy.

 **When** **Christian woke again he found** he wasn't alone this time. Kinsley was stretched out across his chest, her face buried against his neck and her small arms tucked against his body.

With a sneeze against his shoulder, she pulled back suddenly, "oh!" She groaned rolling away from him and on to the bed, "I'm sorry," she muttered sleepily, rubbing at his neck before she rolled over with the blanket and cuddled the silken sheets.

Christian laughed loudly swatting at her backside. "What a wake-up, baby."

"Go away," she groaned, stretching her legs, "I'm tired."

"Probably because you only sleep a few hours a night," he rolled into her and kissed her shoulder.

"Can we have take out?"

"What kind?" He asked pressing his lips down her right arm.

"Take a guess."

"Oriental?"

"Dumplings." She whispered and tugged at the blanket covering up tightly.

"Won't you join me for a shower?"

Kinsley peeked an eye open, sitting up to look over her shoulder, "a bath."

"A bath," he agreed and jumped off the bed, grabbing her up in his arms in a quick pull. Kinsley lulled sleepily in his arms as he carried her back to his room, only putting her down when the bath was done running.

He worked the blanket from her clutches and shifted her sleepy body within his hold until they both could drop into the water safely.

She nearly purred at the feeling of the warm water and Christian smiled to himself at the sound. "You're a treat waking up," he promised, kissing her forehead.

Kinsley grinned, shifting so she could look up at him, "do I get to be washed too?"

"Is that what you'd like?"

"More than anything," she whispered, looking around his bath before grabbing the fresh washcloth and the body soap.

Christian took the cloth and poured an appropriate amount of soap on it, starting at her shoulders and working his way down her arms and back then he chest. Kinsley sat quietly and still between his legs, only moving her hand in the water as the soap slid down her skin.

"You're a good girl," Christian said suddenly, and she looked up, "exceptionally good."

"I have my moments," she answered, grinning at him again, "is that okay?"

"It's different then what parts of you I know..." He put the washcloth down on the side of the tub, "I don't know."

"You don't like this side of me?"

"No, it's not that," Christian shook his head and reached forward, leaning her back against his body so he could look down at her. "It's just different, is that a tell for you?"

"That's what he said." She lifted a shoulder, her face darkening slightly and Christian felt her cross her arms against her stomach. "When I was feeling very little and relaxed I listened better."

" _He's_ the one that hurt you?" Christian felt himself get mad but he kept the reaction to himself.

Kinsley nodded quietly, "there are things I do naturally because no one has ever told me different."

"Was he your first?"

Kinsley leaned forward and pushed his arms away, before standing without a word.

"Kinsley," Christian stayed in the tub because he didn't want to crowd her.

"I was young when I met him," she grabbed a nearby clean towel, wrapping it around her body tightly. "I was only 17, I was scared and it was exciting and perfect," she answered with flushed cheeks, "and he was older, he was life-changing."

"How much older?"

"30," she met his eyes nervously, "I was easily molded and fit to be who he wanted me to be, I just... I let him make me into his idea of a girl I was supposed to be." She reached behind herself and pulled her hair from the messy bun Christian had piled it in, the locks fell in waves around her face and frame. "It wasn't all bad, I learned a lot about myself and who I was at a young age. It was comfortable and when I moved to the city he followed, I thought that was an idea of romance." She laughed suddenly, shaking her head, "I was so stupid and young."

"When did you two go your separate ways?"

"It's been about a year," she looked down when she answered, sitting at the edge of the tub, "we were together 6 years, there was a lot I learned from him."

"Mm."

"But one night... something wasn't right, I had been busy with work and we hadn't seen each other in almost a week." She shuddered at the memory, "it was like a different person when he picked me up from work. A different person than I had ever seen, he was pissed and more than that he was quiet. He was never quiet, that was my job. I was supposed to be silent. Seen and not heard, he..." Kinsley looked over her shoulder to find Christian with a deep frown, "he wasn't a bad guy, Grey, he just had a bad day."

"That's when he hurt you?"

"It doesn't even bother me that he hurt me anymore," she said honestly, stopping Christian when he started to protest, "it bothers me I stayed and let it happen two more times."

"What made you leave?"

"The scars," she stood up and walked over to the mirror dropping her towel. "The first time he made me cover them up because he was disgusted."

"Oh, Kinsley," Christian raised out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he approached. "Nothing about you should ever be hidden..." he bent down to his knees and leaned forward pressing his lips to her mid-back where the scars started and turned her as he followed the mark with his lips. Finally looking up at her when he finished at her thighs, "every part of you is perfection, baby girl."

"Thank you," she ran her fingers through his hair, offering a small smile.

Christian pulled himself up, bending to give her a kiss, "get dressed and we'll go out for lunch."

"I do believe it is almost dinner time, Gray." She countered and Christian fought back his laugh. _There she is._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n** : Just a cute semi-filler chapter about an insight into the building of their non-sexual and sexual relationship.

 **Warnings** : DD/lg play. Mention of Christian's inability to cope with touching.

* * *

 **Kinsley** **grabbed the co** mforter off the bed and wrapped it around herself as she sat up, Christian was next to her fast asleep. She picked her phone up off of the bedside table and checked the time, it was just after four in the morning on Monday. She was going to be joining Christian at work to check over his accounts and was admittedly a little nervous about it if she was honest but she knew she'd manage.

She was trying to remember how exactly she had ended up staying with him _again_ , they had met Elliot for dinner which turned out to be a huge disaster and Christian ended up mad and quiet at some point after realizing Elliot's wife was joining them as well. Kinsley had tried to ease the tension and still couldn't figure out what it was that Kate hated about her, and she honestly didn't care enough to dwell on it.

After dinner, she had made the comment she had forgotten her dryer sheets and the next thing she knew she was waking up at 4 AM in his bed.

"Is everything okay, Kinsley?" Christian asked softly, propping himself up to glance at her. The glow of her phone reflecting off her face. "Nightmare?"

"I just woke up," she answered, locking her phone with a click, "I'll leave so you can sleep."

"No," sleep laced his voice and she felt one of his hand wrap around her wrist, "time?"

"Four in the morning," she felt herself being pulled towards him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly.

"Stay," he asked and she wasn't sure if he knew who he was talking to. His eyes were closed, his body was heavy and his voice tired and drawn out. "Pl-ease?"

Kinsley brushed her fingers through his hair, giving the locks a hard tug and making him look up at her, "do you see me?"

"Only you, Kinsley," he said immediately, his eyes searching her's in question, "stay, please?"

Kinsley leaned down and pressed her lips to his taking the kiss softly. Christian met her kiss, the arm around her waist in a tight grip and dragging her down to lay with him. She felt his other hand meet her hair and brush the long, dark locks back.

"Kinsley."

"Christian," she returned the statement, hooking her leg around his, "I need to go work out."

"I know a way I can burn a few calories for you, baby girl," he gave with a sleepy yawn, nudging his nose against her cheek.

"You're tired." She chuckled, "you need sleep."

"Be a good girl and let me decide when I sleep."

"Princess knows best," she smiled, their eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, he could make out her smile and pressed his lips to her own.

"Daddy knows best," he corrected, nipping at her bottom lip, "so be a good," he paused to shift her, " _girl_ and listen."

"So persuasive," she cooed quietly, pulling her fingers through his hair, "be a good Daddy and tell me?"

"You and that smart mouth," Christian was much more awake now, his cock twitching against her thigh, "I should gag it."

"Mm." She licked her lips at the thought and her hand ran down his side to his hip, he tensed at the touch regretting it the moment she pulled back. "Oh?"

"No, no, it's okay." He grabbed her hand quickly and put it back on his side, suppressing the shiver, "it's okay."

"Grey," she tutted and gave his shoulder a pat, before putting some distance between them with a scoot back. "You're tired, we should get some more sleep."

"Baby," he pulled her right back in and when their eyes met in the faint glow from the moonlight he stopped, "sleep sounds best."

"What did I tell you?" She asked quietly, teasing him with her tone.

Christian smiled to himself, cuddling against her body and covering her leg with his own and her torso with his arm, holding her so tightly she couldn't move. Kinsley laid quiet beneath him, relaxing until she heard his snore and she pulled her phone back out dimming the light of the screen.

 **Christian woke later into the morn** ing, nearing 7 and found Kinsley still wrapped around him. Or more accurately himself still wrapped around her.

"You slept well," she commented from her comfortable pose, "and do you know you sleep quite warm?"

"Do I?"

"I'm sweating because of you," she scowled, pulling a face at him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and nuzzled his cheek against her flat stomach, "forgive me?"

"If I must," she said already turned back to her phone Christian found when he dragged his eyes back to her. Frowning to himself, he wanted her attention. All of it.

Christian reached up and plucked her phone from her hold, "what are you doing?"

"Grey," she whined, "give it back I'm reading."

"And what are you reading?" He lowered the phone to focus, " _Bared to You_?" He asked as he read the title aloud, relaxing against her stomach, "shall I read aloud?"

"If you'd like," she smirked, before grabbing the phone back, "but no need to, Grey, I much enjoy letting my mind run wild with the fantasy."

"Is that so?" He asked feeling her push against his shoulders, "no, we aren't going anywhere."

"I need to shower," she grunted giving him another push only to feel more of his weight against her frame.

Christian shook his head and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down to her side, and moving quickly to hover over the top of her. "I'll join you."

"This doesn't look like a shower, Grey."

"I suppose that's because it isn't one," he smarted back, kissing her cheek.

Kinsley chuckled pulling her wrist from his hold and tossed her phone onto his empty pillow before wrapping her arms around his neck, "take me?"

"Don't you dare tease me, Kinsley Brouche."

Kinsley grinned and hooked her legs around his waist, "take me in the shower," she changed her demand.

Christian gave a playful growl, "I don't think we're going to make it."

* * *

 **Christian** **couldn't** lie he had every intention of the two walking in together, maybe grabbing breakfast and coffee beforehand but that wasn't the case. She had left after their long shower, insisting she had things to do and that was capable of taking her own car.

 _At least she's punctual,_ he thought as he watched her walking towards the door from his 5th story office, before glancing at his watch. It was 9:45.

He quickly sat at his desk not wanting to seem too eager and then jumped to his feet and made a beeline for the door, "Jennifer." He called as soon as he was out of it, the blonde turned around to look at him in question. "I am expecting someone, please keep them in the waiting room and I'll get them when I am ready." He said before heading down the hallway without another word.

Taylor raised a brow, starting towards him but Christian held up his hand shaking his head for the man stay put. _He's such a child._

 **Kinsley stepp** ed onto the elevator, reading the directory over the full drink tray of coffee she was carrying.

"Can I help you find anything?" A man asked, having joined her.

"Grey," she muttered, "ah, 5th floor."

"Since when does _Mr_. Grey do coffee runs?"

"I have no idea if he does or doesn't," she answered, "I'm only here to annoy him."

The man next to her quirked a brow and fell silent stepping off without another word on 3rd and up two more Kinsley was in the green and stepped out of the elevator.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," she smiled at Taylor the moment she stepped off, "I grabbed you coffee, almost went for Sprite but figured I'd be nice." She winked plucking one and passing it to the man who smiled in return.

"Hi, welcome to Grey Enterprise New York, can I help you?"

"You probably _can,_ and you _may._ " Kinsley answered, "I am looking for Grey, he around?"

" _Mr_. Grey had to step away for a second, but if you'd like to sit over there he will be with you as soon as he can." Jennifer stood and nodded, before brushing her blonde hair back. "May I get you anything to drink?"

Kinsley looked at the closed double doors, "he isn't in his office?" She glanced at Taylor as she asked who shook his head no. "You know," her eyes flashed to the nameplate on the assistant's desk, "..Jennifer a drink sounds lovely. I have no idea why I thought to get coffee." She started watching the girl hurrying to her feet and smile, "I'll show myself there, and you get me a water, huh?"

"Of course ma'am!" Jennifer smiled and hurried away, leaving Kinsley and Taylor alone.

"No one else wanted to work for the _alluring_ Christian Grey? He settled on that light bulb?" She asked Taylor who took a drink of the coffee and glanced away as she opened the door and stepped into the office. Kinsley looked around the office as the door shut behind her and stepped over towards the large desk putting the coffees down, taking one for herself and a sip as she walked around the room.

"Did she leave?"

She heard through the door, smiling to herself when Taylor answered, "well, she's not out here."

"Mr. Grey is going to freak out!" She heard the panicked voice from the girl and rolled her eyes, before letting them scan over the stack of folders on the desktop. They were placed over a few other documents and she flipped one folder open to see it was account information assuming it was for her.

Kinsley took a seat in his high back dark brown leather seat and tucked herself into the desk flipping the folder open while properly glancing over the items not even five seconds in she saw a problem. Putting the coffee down she grabbed a sticky note and ripped it in a strand placing it over the line, not wanting to ruin the papers in case they were originals.

Kinsley glanced up at the ringing phone before reaching out and picking up the receiver, "Grey's office."

"Uh..." The voice on the other end said, "is this Jennifer again?"

"No, this is Kinsley, Grey's out may I take a message?"

"Who are you?"

"Kinsley Brouche," she answered looking up as the doors opened, "oh, hold on a moment." She spoke to the phone before placing her hand on the receiver, "I'll be with you in a moment, Grey, I have a phone call to take."

Christian looked at her before back to the blushing blonde assistant that was glaring at Kinsley with hard eyes.

"Alright, attention is all yours. Were you leaving a message?"

"Kinsley, are you his new assistant or...?"

"Think Jennifer should be fired too? I just met her and already I feel that way. I would suggest you file a complaint with HR, it's much more professional."

"No, uh, look I need to talk to Mr. Grey. when will he be back?"

"I'm not sure, what does this pertain to?" Kinsley kept her eyes on Christian the whole time, who was currently unfastening his suit jacket and taking a seat in the leather chair across from her.

"I saw someone suspicious on the elevator and security told me to report to Mr. Grey."

"Someone suspicious?" She whispered with a mock gasp, "I want to get this as accurate as I can, please give me a description?"

"Sure. She had a grey skirt on, black stilettos, and a dark maroon button-up blouse."

"Grey skirt," Kinsley looked down as she said it, eyeing her grey skirt, "black stilettos, and maroon blouse?" Christian raised an eyebrow, smiling and shaking his head. "Alright, and what did she do?"

"Well, she was taking coffees up to 5th and when I questioned her she denied it and said she was here to annoy him."

"No, really?" Kinsley blinked and sat back in the chair, "what did you say your name was?"

"Wesley, I'm head of Foreign Trade on 3rd - he should know me."

"He should?" Kinsley flashed her eyes back to Christian, "do you call him a lot?"

"No, we just had a meeting Thursday."

"Sure," Kinsley nodded, "I'll pass on the word, Wesley of Foreign Trade on 3rd. And security will be on the lookout for this girl."

"Thank you, Miss Brouche. If there are any questions just call me."

"Sure, have a good day." She hung up and looked at Christian, "Wesley would like you to know there is a girl wearing something _quite_ similar to what I'm wearing that is probably a security threat."

"What did you do?"

"Me?" She scoffed and picked up her coffee, "I didn't do anything."

Christian laughed, "okay, fine, what did _they_ do?"

"Made a joke, or so it sounds, about why they are here."

"Jesus, Kinsley," he shook his head and leaned forward, "well, make yourself comfortable."

"I brought you coffee," she nodded to the last coffee while taking a drink of her own, "are these the originals?"

"Shouldn't be, I asked Jenifer to get them for me."

"They might be then," Kinsley rolled her eyes and held up the paper, "so I used a few sticky notes in case they were, we should probably ask her."

Christian watched her curiously, "first, you already found things? Second, why do you dislike her?" He couldn't help himself thinking back to Ana's insecurities with his staff and fought down his frown he didn't think Kinsley was that type of girl.

"She asked if I wanted a drink and I was holding the coffees."

"Oh," he smiled and shook his head, "I'll just page her."

 _"Mr. Grey?"_

"Jennifer," Kinsley spoke up, "those folders Grey had you pull this morning, did you make copies or are these the originals?"

 _"The Originals."_

Kinsley looked at Christian and sat back, spinning the chair away with a smug smile in place.

"Come collect them and get us a set of copies."

 _"Yes, sir, I will be right there."_

Christian stayed in his seat as the doors opened, and Jenifer hurried forward taking the stack off the desk, "this might take a moment," she said quietly, "but I'll be as fast as I can."

"My standards aren't unreachable, Grey, just some people don't even come close." Kinsley said once the blonde left finishing her coffee quickly before she pushed herself to her feet, "how do you handle security threats, Grey?"

"We've never had one but protocol is to get in contact with the police and escort them out."

"That's boring," she frowned leaning against the side of his desk and crossing her arms against her chest.

"What were you imagining?"

"I don't know, cuffs or chains...Y'know, something exciting." Christian looked at her in shock, fighting down the pulse his groin gave at the mere mention of, 'cuffs' and 'exciting' coming from her lips. She thrust her arms out between the two, wrist pushed together and palms up, "like a citizen's arrest, Foreign Trade on 3rd would have loved that."

Christian drug his eyes down her arms, letting them freeze at her wrist, "we could do that if you'd like?"

Kinsley grinned, "I could only imagine."

Christian reached out and grabbed her by the wrists, jerking her closer so they were nose to nose, "behind the back or in front?"

"Daddy's choice," she whispered a flush across her cheeks and a bright look in her eyes. The sudden knock at the door had Christian pulling back but she gripped at his arm, "right here, Daddy."

"You're a brat," he whispered and gave her a quick kiss before dropping her wrist and standing up. "I had the full intention of setting you up with a workspace, Miss Brouche, I'll walk you to it if you'd like?"

"Oh?" Kinsley glanced around the office, Jennifer hovering in the doorway, there was a large glass table on one side and a small set of furniture in the other corner to the left of his desk. "Right here is perfect," she pointed at the table.

"You don't have a program to run or anything, you mentioned last night something about a program?"

"I don't need to, at least yet," she shook her head, "if I do it gets all types of serious on my end because the program cost money to run."

"Implying this isn't serious then?"

Kinsley laughed and looked at the coffee next to her, "do you not drink coffee, Grey, it's getting cold."

He took it from her, and took a sip, "now my question?"

"What?"

"This isn't serious? You ju-."

Kinsley sighed, and cut him off, "I am taking it serious Grey, I just don't need the program at least yet. It's a simple fix for me and easier for me to just do it myself if I do it the other way I'll have to pull out a contract and all this other shit because the program costs money. This way I don't have to deal with that." Christian fought down his annoyance at her interrupting him as he processed her words. Kinsley stepped away from the desk and over to the table, "right here." She said with a point, grabbing her bag off the chair she had laid it on, "thanks."

Christian watched Kinsley closely, realizing she wasn't planning on charging him for his. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, clipping it back, and then reached into her bag again pulling something out that he found to be glasses. She took the thin semi-rimmed cat-shaped glasses and slipped them on, opened a folder and settled in.

He watched her a moment, she read through the report before she grabbed a highlighter from her bag and set to work.

 **It was the sound of a sq** ueak that made him look up again, hours later, and when he did he saw Kinsley holding a folder in one hand and black expo marker in the other, writing on the glass table. She had been quiet for the past three hours, only small mumbles and scribbles came from her as she worked through the accounts.

Christian stood up and edged closer, seeing she had made the surrounding area her own, across the table was a chart written in the black expo marker, numbers under each of the names. All the folders were spread out on the floor in stacks, _how did I miss this?_ He thought as he approached, "everything okay Kinsley?"

She looked up taking a minute to focus before she smiled, "Grey!" She greeted him and turned back to the table, "oh this comes off." She added reaching out to swipe at a bit, "see?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Making a chart and noting each occurrence." She explained with a point, "these accounts don't have that many, they're small numbers but go further back from Seattle." She explained and stepped over a stack looking at the files before grabbing another and turning around to show him, "this one started in New York, it was the first to start here." She explained as she capped the expo marker and put it between her lips bending over to go through another stack, "this is when it started getting big, about 7 weeks ago they started siphoning it out by the thousands."

"Christ," Christian grabbed the file from her flipping through to see the highlighted lines, "and where is the lead up to $53,000?"

Kinsley pointed at the table, pulling the marker from her mouth, "last week when the accountants ran this file they would see it pulled $15,000 and the week before... uhm, this one," she pointed, "pulled $20,000 but for some reason they didn't report it, I guess?"

Christian frowned, "this doesn't tell us where it is going does it?"

"If you can get me clearance to view the accounts I could tell you in five seconds," she shrugged.

"I give you clearance," he chuckled holding his hand out, "I'm the boss one of the perks."

"A king in your own, Grey." She took his hand stepping around the folders, "thank you."

"Sure," he kept his hand wrapped around hers, and she didn't pull away though her free hand quickly pulled her glasses off and she tucked them into the button of her shirt as they walked.

"Pretty exciting isn't it?" She asked, squeezing his hand tightly as she followed him.

"I am sure I would be more excited if it wasn't my money getting stolen."

"Well, tit-for-tat," she waved a hand, smile in place as they two stepped off at the third floor, "gonna give 'ole Wesley a heart attack, Grey," she smirked over at the man, dropping his hand once they were on the floor and taking a step away.

"Couldn't have that," he muttered to himself and stopped at the accounting office, in the open office style room were four men sitting at their computers looking up in shock. "Gentlemen," he started, "this is Miss Brouche," he introduced the girl who was grinning and walking towards one of the computers.

"Hey," she smiled, "I need to see a salary roll for the office, and the last seven weeks pay sheets."

Christian stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and headed over watching as it got pulled up. The man pulled it up and scooted back, giving her his chair as he stepped away. Kinsley took the seat and looked up at Christian, "does this look right?"

"Yeah," he nodded and watched as she pulled up the payroll from 7 weeks ago. He was mostly joking as he started counting, in his mind, _1... 2... 3... 4..-_

"Oh," she whispered and looked up at Christian with two wide eyes, "uh..."

"What?"

"Look at the name," she whispered and pointed straight ahead.

 _Michael._

"That could be a scapegoat?"

"You're telling me the man gained an extra $5,000 dollars and kept it quiet because he's a scapegoat?" Kinsley rolled her eyes, and looked back at the sheet, "which one of you is Ted?"

"Me," a guy from the far desk turned around.

"What did Michael tell you was the reason for this increase?" Christian asked but before the man could answer, Kinsley reached out touching his side for his attention, "what?"

He stepped back from the grip on his side, and her hand fell but she didn't even notice as she was pointing at Ted's salary now, "he didn't tell him anything, baby, he paid him." She went through Ted's payroll and laughed softly, "that's why it never got brought up until last week, Ted here was sick and a... Martin covered for him?" Kinsley looked up, pushing back from the chair, "Martin?" The man who had helped her nodded, "hey, good on you." She smiled widely, "can you print these out for Grey?"

"Sure, Miss Brouche."

Kinsley looked up when the printer started, Ted and Christian were staring at each other. She looked at the other three and gave a nod towards the door before placing a hand on Christian's arm and gathering his attention again, "we're gonna step out, Grey," she smiled and gave him a small wink, "don't forget my papers when you leave?"

Christian didn't want to smile but how could he not with that beautiful, brilliant, face looking at him the way she was. "Sure, we'll be just a moment."

 **When he got back to his offic** e he found Kinsley on her hands and knees collecting all the files, "why is the door opened?" He asked and saw her jump and glance back.

"Jennifer said she doesn't trust me," she answered, sliding her glasses off again, "anyway, I'm almost done picking these up." She explained sitting back against her heels.

"What is all of this?" He asked nodding towards a growing stack of papers.

"Proof," she sighed, "I'll write up a report once I'm finished for your records. After I grab lunch, though, I'm starved."

"Oh," he blinked a few times, _there is no way in hell she is doing all of this work for nothing._ "A report? I can have my own accountants do it?"

"Uh," she sucked in a breath through her teeth, "I'd rather since I did all the work. If you don't want to use it no problem you can have it be a guideline for them or you can throw it away, I'm going to do it anyway."

"Miss Brouche," he said softly, bending down next to her, "we should write up that contract you don't want, this is..."

Kinsley pressed her finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Nonsense, this is the most fun I've had in years." She smiled, "knowing you, it's about the whole 'doing it for free thing', hm?" Christian sighed giving her a serious look, "buy me lunch Grey and we're even. I'm starved." She repeated the sentiment rubbing her stomach.

"Well then, come on." He stood up watching her rock back and reach for him, letting him pull her to her feet. They were close as he put her down, she looked up at him smiling.

It was quiet, that was until Jennifer darkened the doorway with a knock and a throat clear, "Mr. Grey?"

" _What_?" He asked looking over and Kinsley stepped away. She let her hair down from the clip, which had only made it waiver in its confines, and laid her glasses on the table as she grabbed her phone from inside the bag. She hadn't listened to their conversation, because it didn't involve her _and_ she didn't care until Christian said her name after her stomach let out another quiet growl. "Kinsley," he smiled as their eyes met, "let's go."

"I'm yours," she grinned and turned towards the door, "what's good around here?" Christian thought it over, listing a few options for restaurants in the nearby area, Kinsley picked one with a smile, "Italian is my second favorite."

"Are we walking?"

"Yes, that's fine," she smiled stepping a bit closer to him as the two started down the semi-busy hallway, heading for the elevators.

 **Christian looked across his office at the ta** ble, it was empty and if he was honest he missed her. She had left in a quiet anger he feared. When they had got back from lunch they had found Jennifer had cleared the table off and picked up all the folders. It was almost like having to restart, which Kinsley tried to pretend it didn't bother her but not even two minutes later she had her bag packed and she said, "I'll be by in the morning. I can't focus right now."

Christian sighed, he hadn't done much the last few hours of the day besides glancing at the table. He had realized right after she left he didn't have her number, he didn't have any way to contact her other than knowing where she lived. And he couldn't decide if it was borderline crazy to just show up.

"Taylor," he said as he stepped out of his office, "ready." He added and the two made their way out, "I want to go check on Miss Brouche."

They pulled up 40 minutes later, Taylor pulling off to the parking garage as Christian headed into her building. He stopped at her front door and knocked, taking a deep breath in worry.

"Christian?" Andrew asked opening the door, "everything okay? Where is Kins?"

"I was hoping here, she left my office upset at my assistant and I wanted to check on her."

"Mad? She's probably out running or at the gym."

He stepped into the house when Andrew stepped back, "do you mind if I wait?"

"Sure," Andrew shut the door behind him, "she's probably running if she was already at the gym today." He added welcoming the man in, "drink or anything?"

"No, it's okay," he followed Andrew through their house, finding he was playing some mind-numbing video game and once he sat down Andrew glanced over.

"I can change it to a game or something?"

"You're fine. I have some emails to answer." Christian said pulling his phone out and doing just that.

He wasn't there but 20 minutes when the front door opened and he could only guess it was Kinsley at the way she groaned tiredly and a whine followed. " _Annndrewww_ ," she whined out heading into the front room, pulling her sweat soaked shirt over her head and when it was off her whine fell silent as she let out a quiet, startled, 'oh!' at the sight of Christian sitting on her couch. "Grey?"

"Miss Brouche."

Andrew glanced up, clearly unfazed as he handed her another controller, "I've been farming."

Kinsley reached for the controller blindly, dropping her shirt to the ground behind the couch before she looked at Andrew, "what?"

"Farming." He repeated, standing and turning on the second TV then bending to turn the other console on as well, "we're trying to plan a raid," he added and Kinsley finally looked back at Christian.

"Andrew, give me a second?" She added looking at him seriously, the man blew out an irritated breath.

"It's almost six, Kins. We raid at six, okay?"

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped through a glare at her best friend as he walked away towards the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you," Christian shifted forward, "honestly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"I'm fine, you could have called?"

"I don't have your number," he admitted, "I'll leave, I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

Kinsley used the toe of her shoe to slide one tennis shoe off, the other following and she kicked them away towards her bedroom, "it's fine, you're fine."

"I... are you joining them?"

"No probably not," she sat the controller down on the side table, "I-I uh, should clean up."

Christian chuckled, "I always seem to catch you when you're dirty."

Kinsley grinned, "what else do you expect?" She eased towards him and crawled into his lap without invitation, "very cute of you to show up." She grabbed his phone from his hand, straddling his lap, "I can't believe you didn't find my number."

"Wouldn't want to scare you with my stalking, I have a feeling you might not like that."

"You sound like my father." She muttered, typing her number in.

"Surprisingly not as sexy when you say father."

"I wasn't being sexy," she answered, finishing putting her number in. "Right there under _baby girl_ ," Kinsley handed him his phone back, "busy?"

"Mm," he shrugged, setting his phone down, "I was having a conversation with Ros."

"Who is that?"

"My right hand, I had to tell her about what happened today."

"Ah," Kinsley nodded, "I was planning on making a salad tonight," she said, "if you want I can make something else for you?"

"Are you asking me to stay for dinner?"

"I suppose I am," Kinsley got off his lap and stepped around the couch leading him into the kitchen, "we have the option of chicken... or hot dogs."

"Hot dogs?" Christian pulled a face, "you eat that?"

"I haven't in a long time," she shook her head, "Tyler's favorites, he likes to cut them up into Macaroni."

"That sounds terrible," Christian said quietly, "chicken."

Kinsley laughed shaking a small shiver off, as she pulled it out. Christian could see the goosebumps on her skin and when she turned her back to him he saw all the scars on her back.

"Alright, Grey," she gathered his attention, "what kind do you want? Baked? Or...?"

"That sounds great," he smiled, "do you mind if I have a glass of wine?"

"Wine?" She turned and looked around the cabinets, "is it out or...?"

"Do you drink wine?"

"No." She laughed, while looking around, "Tyler and Andrew do.. oh! They'd probably know where it was. Hold on."

"I saw it in the icebox," Christian explained, pulling it open, "so?"

"Go ahead," she nodded reaching up to get him a wine glass, "here you are."

"Thank you," he took the glass, opening the bottle, "what would you like?"

"Uh, sweet tea... I'm going to change, I'm getting cold." She added, "watch the chicken!"

 **Christian woke when he h** eard the door sliding open, he sat up glancing around the unfamiliar room and over where he remembered the door was seeing it cracked open just slightly. He listened closely before checking the bedside alarm to see it was only 3 in the morning. He saw a soft light flood through the door and got up going to check.

Kinsley was laying on the couch, her feet were hanging over the arm and she was stretched out on her back with her long, dark hair above her strung out against the couch cushions as she combed her fingers through it. He hesitated not sure if he should approach her, watching her stretching her legs and then folding one up so her foot was pressed to the arm of the couch and her other hand reached down rubbing the sole of the propped up foot. She laughed quietly at whatever it was she was watching and he stepped into view, "Kinsley?"

"Christian!" She dropped her arm and raised up, "sorry if I woke you?"

"You're fine," he smiled waving her back down, "I had just heard the door and wanted to check on you."

"I'm sorry Grey, just couldn't sleep."

Christian moved towards her, "you don't sleep much?" She looked away towards the TV and felt the cushion beside her dip. Christian ran his fingers through her hair and let it fall over his lap watching her relax. "You have a lot of hair, Kinsley, I hadn't realized."

"Never dyed it and only get trims." She answered with a smile.

"Really?" He mused as he tugged on the strands, "it's beautiful."

"Thank you," she had her eyes closed and was wiggling towards him. He froze when her head rested on his lap, looking down at her. "It's just the nightmares," she said quietly as she relaxed, "they keep me from sleeping."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shifted smiling up at him, "to help me sleep?"

He lifted an eyebrow in question, "...are you coming on to me, King?"

"Depends where does the offer end?"

Christian smiled, looking down at her with a lifted brow, "is that even a question?"

"It might be," she answered rolling over to her side before propping up on her hands and knees next to him.

"It shouldn't be." His breath came out in a heavy sigh as he leaned back. She pressed her hands to his thighs and moved over him, straddling his lap now.

"Daddy and his ways," she shook her head with a playful smile, "I will tell you though, Grey, I don't only have nightmares. I've had a few fantasies, too."

His eyes grew wide and he looked at her in shock, "Miss Brouche," he laughed with a whisper, "I am dying to hear about those."

"Are you?" She smirked and leaned forward, her lips hovering over his, "might scare you away."

"I doubt that." He grinned, flicking his tongue out against his lips with a wink.

She chuckled and leaned in the rest of the way, taking his lips in a kiss. Christian would have sworn he had never felt anything like it in his life - and he had been kissed quite a few times, but never the way he was kissed just then. Kinsley's fingers dove into his hair and she tightened them slightly when his hands gripped her hips tightly earning a hiss from Christian as he pulled back.

"Kinsley," he whispered when she bit his bottom lip.

"Grey," she answered, pressing her forehead to his and pushing down on his lap.

"You live with people."

"Fun, isn't it?" She smirked, reaching between the two so she could cup him through his sleep pants. Her fingers had barely brushed his length when he grabbed her wrist and held it up, "if it's that big of a deal we can go to the room, okay?" She whispered and pulled back slightly.

Christian shifted in question, "is this what you want, baby girl?"

"I..." She gave a shy nod and sat back on his lap, pulling her hand out of his hold.

Christian smiled, "it's cute when you get shy."

"Shut up," she muttered, looking down.

"Ah, _baby_ ," he whispered, holding her tighter, "that's not very acceptable..." Kinsley rolled her eyes, and his jaw tightened at the sight, "each time you roll your eyes I want to put you over my knee and spank you." He growled and his fingers flexed hard against her thighs, "and each time you call me Grey I want to take a riding crop to your ass."

Kinsley laughed abruptly, her head falling back and her hair tickled his hands. He eyed her carefully, her smile stayed as their eyes met and she shook her head, "you're something else... _Grey._ " He blew out a tense breath, relaxing his hold on her just enough to drag her closer.

"You don't get to just pick and choose when we play by your rules or mine."

"Well actually..."

"We have to meld them, baby girl." He gave her a kiss on the lips, "you want me to take you right out here in the middle of your apartment still?"

"I do," she gave a small wiggle, "spankings and all, _Grey_."

" _King_?" Came from the side room, Andrew wandering in. "Oh..." he snickered, and waved his hand, "was just going to ask you to quiet down but I'll pretend to not hear anything."

"I like to live on the edge just as well as the next person but I'd rather not," Christian pressed her tight against his lap, once the door sounded, "we've already had one visitor and that isn't my thing."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he walked, and tilted her head in thought, "okay Daddy. We need a safe word, by the way, because I have a feeling you would be saying it right now."

"Red?"

"That's boring," she stuck her tongue out, "I want something cute. Mm... strawberries!"

"Strawberries?" He gave a nod of approval.

"I have to have a unique one for everyone, strawberries is yours."

"You don't have any extras, do you? That's a strawberry for me."

"Not in the slightest." She smiled, "but do you really want to talk about _that,_ Grey?"

"Call me Grey again and I am going to swat you, Kinsley."

"Promise?"

"Keep it up and I won't even have that be a requirement." He slid her door closed behind them, before walking her over to the bed and putting her down on the edge.

"Are you going back on your word, Grey? How dare you."

"What did you just call me?" He bent down so they were nose and nose, and watched her smile.

"I believe that was _Grey_ ," she answered, "now you promised me a swat, and I have yet to receive one."

"A little mouthy, aren't ya?"

Kinsley chuckled, "where would _Daddy_ like me?"

Christian smirked, "there is another for that sarcastic tone you have."

"I'm resilient Grey, keep it up and I might have a handprint on my ass."

He did plan on keeping it up, and from the looks of it so did she as she mouthed the word, 'three' at him before he sat next to her and tucked her over his lap.

She had her palms to the floor, her back arched and her feet dangling just above the floor. Her hair fell over her shoulders and face and she was quiet - just like that day in the bath.

He brought his hand down in a hard swat over her backside.

"One," she said as soon as his hand lifted, and Christian almost came unglued. _Oh, sweet Jesus._

"Two."

He rubbed her thighs, and brought his hand down again feeling her relax right into his leg, "three."

Christian shifted so she was on his lap and he was holding her. "I want to undress you," he whispered, "arms up." She shivered, doing just that and he watched her turn two big eyes to him and he pulled her shirt over her head. "Stand up."

She did, on her feet the moment he said it using his hand even though she didn't need to. She wanted to. She wanted to feel taken care of, she wanted to feel small. She wanted to feel him caring for her, protecting her, and easing her out of her clothing. Just like he was now, he reached out and slipped his hands against her hips sliding down her panties so she was naked.

His eyes trailed over her body unapologetically, her scars across her stomach and thighs made his heart race.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly, cupping his cheek, "look I know it's not appealing, I get it. Sorry, I can cover up though? I have things... to wear? I'm used to it."

"Used to it? What are you talking about, Kinsley?"

"My scars..?"

Christian shook his head, "oh, baby, you're perfect. Nothing could take that from you." Christian reached out and pulled her forward, laying her on the bed and him hovering over her, "I've told you this before, Princess." He nuzzled her neck softly.

Kinsley slid her legs open, and hooked one leg around his hip pulling him in tightly, "Grey I need you to get undressed." She whispered, stretching up to kiss him, "pretty please, with loads of sugar on top."

"So demanding," he smirked down at her, "so demanding." He picked up on the change and he knew she wasn't in that space, but this was fine. He just liked her any way he could have her.

"I _am_ the king," she answered, untying the string of his sleep pants, "and I say you should get undressed."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at her giggle and pulled his shirt over his head.

* * *

 **Christian had her pressed against** the bed, he laid on his side as she slept on. Their alarms had gone off more times than he could count but he didn't want to wake her, he knew he was late but for some reason, the idea didn't bother him for the first time in lord knew how long.

Kinsley was finally sleeping, after their morning - which he would wager she had more stamina than he did at this rate, it was almost 6 before she finally fell asleep. He wasn't going to let her sleep past ten and he had a few more minutes to enjoy this. This being Kinsley sprawled across the bed, her hand on his arm with tight fingers around his wrist and her cheek pressed against the muscle of his arm. He couldn't imagine anything felt better than that, at least nothing had ever felt better than that.

He reached out slowly brushing a few strands of hair back and studying her face. It was starting, he knew. Her fingers tightened around his wrist and her face was pulled into a look. One that he didn't like seeing, he wanted to wait until ten but he didn't want her to have another nightmare.

Christian leaned down, pressing his lips to her temple and waking her softly, "Princess." She stirred, he felt it first on his wrist and then she cuddled closer, it was easier to brace the odd feelings that coursed through his body until he got used to it when he could see her coming. And then she was against his chest and clinging to him and blinking the sleep back, "good morning beautiful."

"Mm," she hummed quietly, shutting her eyes.

"I let you sleep as long as I could," he brushed his hand up and down her back, nuzzling her cheek.

"I can tell how uncomfortable you are," she said after a moment, "you told me that day over the weekend I can touch you anywhere but when I do you don't like it."

"Just takes time for me to get used to it again," he answered honestly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I don't hate it, I just feel it."

"I try to remember."

"You do a good job, and you're very respectful of _everything._ "

Kinsley smirked, lifting her head and sitting back before he could stop her, "good thing it wasn't that perfect ass of yours."

Christian laughed loudly, and Kinsley would wager that was one of the first times she had him completely laugh, "good thing."

"I like it far too much."

"I have noticed that."

Kinsley stretched her arms above her head and gave a few twists with her yawn, "well," she mumbled, "you're too cute."

"Thank you, baby girl."

"Daddy needs to shower," she winked, "that hair of yours is a mess."

"That would be your fault because you sure love to play with that too."

"Can't keep my hands to myself, Daddy, not my fault." She winked and rolled off the bed, naked in all her glory giving her backside a little shimmy as she looked over her shoulder, "c'mon Grey."

Christian sat up with his eyes on her, _there she is._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Hey guys she's back! I've been busy with my main account and school so I finally found time to update this. I hope you all are well! (No beta)

 **Warnings** : DD/lg play, kink exploration.

* * *

 **Christian looked up at the commotion** on the other side of the door, "uhm, excuse me a moment." He said to his board members, about to push to his feet just as the door was opened and Kinsley stood in the middle of the door brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Morning," she grinned, biting her bottom lip with her smile, "how y'all doing?"

Christian stared at her from his half sitting pose, "uh, Miss Brouche?"

"Grey," she used her foot to close the door, before walking the rest of the way in. The room was silent and her heels sounded too loud on the stone tiled floor she was walking across, "I'm okay, I got it," she said by way of greeting giving each of the men rather pointed looks over her small stack of papers which she leaned over the table and dropped, "thanks for the hand."

"This is Kinsley Brouche," Christian said fully standing now, and buttoning his suit jacket, "she was the accountant that found the error."

"Error?" She quirked an eyebrow and handed a stapled stack of papers to Christian, "here's the report." She smiled at the man, and then to the person to her right while dropping her bag on the ground, "go ahead, all yours big guy."

The board looked at her curiously, watching as the man next to her started passing them out to everyone, "Miss Brouche, may we ask a question?"

"Sure," she looked up at the woman who asked, "all ears."

"What was it that made you think there were two people involved?" She asked, her hand hovering over a notepad with the pen poised to write.

Kinsley pushed her glasses into place and reached for the report that was on the glass table, "do you mind?" The man she had called 'big guy' shook his head, peering over her arm as she opened it, "on the 5th page," she started with a glance around to make sure everyone was on the same page, "about five weeks ago or so that guy had a significant pay increase, as you can see. I figured he'd either told the accountants that he was getting awarded for something or I don't know, a raise or bonus but then I realized the more accounts that were affected that one of them or someone from the department that handles the billing or whichever it is you do here?" She shrugged, "had to be involved. Anytime I've seen anything like this they are typically paid off, so I went for that first."

"Who was it that reported the fraud?"

"I don't remember the man's name, he was covering for uh... Ted. Melvin? Mark? Something with an M, anyway he saw the fraudulent activity and brought it to Grey's attention."

"What's the long-term effect of this with these specific accounts?"

Kinsley looked around the table, realizing they were asking her again and she shook her head, "look that's between you and your own department, your own people."

"You're not part of our accounting firm?" The man from beside her asked, glancing at Christian.

"No, she is outsourced help. I thought it would be best to have fresh eyes, someone not trying to save anyone's hide - so to speak."

"Well, then," another man spoke up as he shifted to his feet, "Miss Brouche, please sit."

Kinsley eyed the chair and him before taking a hesitant step towards it, "this the part where I know too much?"

"It might be," the man grinned holding the chair out for her, "no I think this is the part where we discuss how we can make you part of our team?" Kinsley laughed as she sat, her legs crossing without pushing up to the table. She watched him look at the person taking notes, "another chair." He said quietly, then looked at Christian, "Mr. Grey?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," he said softly, smiling, "I do think it is something we should discuss though."

Kinsley frowned and crossed her arms against her midsection, sprawling her fingers out against the skirt of her dress, "I don't want to waste anyone's time," she started, "I'm available to consult, Mr. Grey has my number but I don't see myself ever fitting in with this company as a permanent position."

"Why not?" The first girl asked she leaned forward to get a better look, "what can we do for you?"

"It's nothing you have to do, I just don't work in groups. I was on my own at my old firm, and have just recently moved to private consulting, I am my own team. I don't need 4 guys in a small room running a computer."

The man who asked her to join smiled widely, "I like you, and I want you Miss Brouche."

Kinsley winked and rested back on her elbow, "I do get that often, and I very seldom accept."

He reached out and placed his hand on her arm, "if we were to downsize the department to one person, how would that sound?"

"And those three men lose their jobs just to accommodate me?" She smoothly brushed his hand away and smiled while looking up at everyone, "I appreciate the offer for all of you, it means a lot but I can't do that to them. I am more than willing to work with the company again, I am more than willing to consult on any terms but as a permanent asset I don't see that working out for the time being." Her eyes finally landed on Christian, who smiled at her. They _had_ already talked about this that morning and she had said the same thing almost word for word. He had a feeling that she had more experience turning down offers than she did accepting them.

"Well, I do think I can speak for us all if you change your mind you are aware of how to find us and the offer will stand," Christian spoke up now, "and I believe that is everything, meeting adjourned."

Kinsley was getting to her feet, shaking a few hands of the people around her when they offered, the man to her right was last, "great work Miss Brouche," he started, "your father wouldn't happen to be Edward Brouche, would he?"

"You see," she laughed shaking his hand, "people don't tend to fight for me that hard unless they know him."

He laughed softly, "guilty as charged, I suppose."

"And I thought it was my bright mind and strong wit."

"They were factors as well," he dropped her hand and smiled, "I was merely making a connection."

"How do you know him, anyway?"

"He helped out the last company I was with through a lawsuit."

"I do hope he won?"

"Well, I'm here now."

Kinsley chuckled, crossing her arms as they started towards the door and following the others out, "he's a tough fighter, I know I was his biggest battle for the past 24 years."

"I'd believe that," the man nodded stepping out into the hallway, "could I persuade you to dinner, tonight? No groups just one on one?"

"To talk more about my father?" She asked her hands on her hips. She could feel Christian watching them from his office door.

"Well, preferably not that topic," his finger hovered over the button of the elevator, as he looked at her. "But, any topic can do I guess."

Kinsley's smile was soft, light, playful, "I don't even know your name," she said, "but, tonight won't work for me. I have plans already, maybe another time we can avoid talking about my father over dinner?"

"Tom Smith," he said and reached into his pocket pulling out his billfold to hand her a business card, "this is the best way to contact me."

"Sure, Tom, I'll keep that in mind," she gripped the card as he pressed the button on the elevator.

"I can walk you out, Miss Brouche?"

"I left my jacket in Grey's office," she said, faking her 'as-if-I-just-realized-it' face and took a step back, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, I look forward to it," Tom's smile grew and he stepped onto the elevator as she turned around with a small wave and headed to Christian's office.

"Miss Brouche," Christian greeted her as she teetered to a stop in his office door.

"My jacket?" She gave him a grin, "I think I left it?"

"Did you?" He lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know if I recall you wearing one."

"Hm, that's odd," she giggled, "that couldn't have been just an excuse."

"Well," Christian reached out for the door, "let's check?" He ushered her in, shutting the door behind them. Kinsley was no sooner through the doors before his lips were on her, he pulled her tight against his body and held her there as he gave her an onslaught of kisses. "No jacket in sight."

"We haven't even looked," she grinned, pulling her fingers through his hair, "am I interrupting your work?"

"Not in the slightest, perks of being the boss." He reached behind her and clicked the lock, "am I interrupting your day?"

"Not really, no," she let out a quiet squeal when Christian picked her up off the floor, "my meeting was this morning."

"How was that?"

"Good," she tilted her head back to look at him, "I have my first personal client."

"The older man?"

"The one."

"Well, congratulations, Miss Brouche," he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, the skirt of her dress hiking up against her thighs.

"Do I get a prize, Daddy?" She cooed quietly, her hand brushing against his cheek.

Christian hissed out a breath quietly, "Kinsley." He scolded, "we're at my office."

"You picked me up off the ground," she answered, arching an eyebrow, "we'll be quick."

"Will you be quiet?"

"If I'm not you can spank me," she winked, grinning at him as she felt the table they had just vacated against her behind, Christian putting her down.

"Maybe I'll spank you anyway," he teased, his hand moving up her thigh before he dropped down to his knees before her, "if you make a sound, Kinsley, I'll spank you five times. You understand?" When she didn't say anything, Christian titled his head back to look at her, "huh?"

She nodded her head, giving him a small look, one that nearly melted his heart. "Oh, Princess," he breathed as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and dragged her closer to the edge of the table, "open your legs for Daddy?"

She moved them apart, pausing to hike the skirt of her dress up further so it rested against her hips and then she was exposed to him, just her in a pair of pink panties. Christian leaned in and pressed his lips against her thigh, nipping the skin playfully. His hand resting on her leg moved towards her pelvis slowly, "you don't like it?"

Kinsley gave a nod, he could see from his peripheral vision, but he wanted to break her. He skimmed his finger over her panties and glanced up, "no noise for Daddy?"

She shook her head 'no' matching his eyes.

"You know how much I love when you talk to me Princess," he coaxed, sliding his fingers beneath her panties and flicking his index finger against her clit, "you didn't like that?"

Kinsley nodded furiously, quickly, grabbing for his hand when he started pulling away.

"What?" He lifted his eyebrow, "want me to continue?" Kinsley nodded again, squirming against the table top and pulling on his hand slightly, "use your big girl words, Princess."

She let out an annoyed breath, sliding her heels against his own thigh, "if you can't use your words, babygirl, you don't get a prize."

Kinsley huffed dropping his hand, she looked around the table they were pressed against seeing a few of the documents from their meeting. She jerked it closer and a pen scrawling across the clean side of the page.

 _Stop being a prick._

"That's not very nice."

 _I'm not falling for your trap._

"I think you might if you want it bad enough."

 _Does Daddy want to spank me that bad? _

"More than anything," he winked.

Kinsley smiled to herself, _what if Daddy fucks me now, and spanks me tonight?_

"So, you're coming back to mine tonight?"

She nodded, reaching for his hand again after she dropped the pen on the table. Christian got off his knees and pressed himself against her, stripping her panties from her legs.

 **Kinsley was a sight to be seen** if there ever was one, Christian thought anyway. She was stretched out across the bed in his playroom. Her arms pulled tightly in front of her tied to the bedpost, her knees spread to support herself as she laid with an arched back and her ass in the air.

"What does Princess want?" Christian asked quietly, softly, he wasn't sure he was going to make it to five but he'd try.

Kinsley pulled on her arms slightly, turning to look over her shoulder, and she saw him holding a cane and the flogger. Her eyes appraised each one, lingering over the cane longer than the flogger and Christian almost lost it.

 _She's fucking perfect._ He thought harshly, hearing her form the answer.

"Cane, Daddy."

"Are you sure?" He reached out, holding the cane out so it rested against her body. She shivered at the touch before nodding, "answer me." He snapped, bringing it down against the flesh of her thigh.

Kinsley flushed bright red, "yes Daddy."

He wanted to console her immediately, but he knew it defeated the purpose. It was different than a submissive, having a little. They were fragile. They could roll with the big dogs but they liked to be taken care of. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around, he was still learning.

Kinsley shifted on the bed slightly, getting comfortable and she wrapped her hands around the rope that was holding them stretched out.

"How many spankings are you getting today?"

"Five."

"Five," he answered, nodding, he'd let her pick the number. She knew her limits and he still needed to test her boundaries, he needed to understand them. "What's the safe word, babygirl?"

"Strawberry," she smiled to herself, hearing him put the flogger down. "Does Daddy want to make me say it?"

Christian heard the challenge and felt his cock twitch slightly, "mm, are you testing me, baby?"

"Better go for ten," she answered, looking over her shoulder again, her hair falling like a curtain around her face since she refused to put it in a ponytail despite his multiple requests. Christian knew the look that flashed across his face was animalistic but she challenged him and he was going to give it to her. Without warning he brought the cane down against her ass, a red mark forming against her skin but Kinsley didn't even jump. With an even voice, she answered the smack with a number, "one."

Christian tensed slightly, something felt wrong. This wasn't Kinsley, even when she was completely in her little mind set, this was not her. He raised his hand, bringing another smack down against her backside, aiming a little above the first. Again Kinsley didn't even move, she just answered with a, "two."

Christian thought back to the other night when they were messing around and he swatted her ass those three times, but this felt different. She hadn't teased him about it, by any means, she counted them and relaxed right into th- he stopped his thoughts and stared at her. He let her pick the number, pick the item, pick the position but she wasn't enjoying it?

He didn't want to do it if she wasn't enjoying it.

He never had to pause playtime before but he was about ready to for the first time ever.

"Kinsley," he said softly, quietly, dropping down next to her on the bed and taking her face in his hand, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, giving him a curious look, "why?"

"You're not enjoying it?" He asked, before reaching up and untying her hands from the bedpost, "I'm not doing it if you're not enjoying it."

"I..." She felt her hands loosen before they dropped to the bed and she looked up at him with a nervous look, "sorry, I just got really outta my headspace." She whispered, "he used to use the cane on me when I was bad."

Christian blinked in shock, dropping it to the ground immediately, "why did you pick it?"

"I was hoping it felt different."

"Baby," he whispered, shaking his head and pulling her into his arms, "don't do that to me."

"I can tell you like it, or you would have not picked up my favorite toy compared to it." She shrugged, "I'm trained to notice those things, Christian."

His heart gave a flutter at being called Christian, it always did when it came from her lips. "Alright, no more caning." He promised, bending to kiss her on the lips, "what else do I need to get rid of?"

Kinsley dragged a finger down her side where the scars were, "no hot wax or oil play."

"None," Christian promised, watching her frown, "what?"

"It's my favorite," she sighed, "but I'm too scared of it now."

"We can always practice some time," he suggested, "if you hate it still we stop immediately."

"Thank you," she whispered before crawling towards him, "is it okay to touch you?"

"Yes," he grinned, and felt her slide into his lap, "how do you feel?"

"Exhausted," she said honestly, turning to look at him with two big eyes, "how do you feel?"

"Hungry," he chuckled, "lets rain check?"

"Rain check," she nodded and held her arms out, "untie me, Daddy?"

He smirked, and grabbed her wrist, with a few skilled pulls her hands were free and she leaned against him, "you're a good girl, baby."

"The best," she agreed, "now let's get something to eat."

* * *

 **"Kinsley,"** Christian said softly, gathering her attention from where she laid on his couch with her laptop propped open against the cushion.

"Yeah?" She gave half a glance, turning back to what she was looking at, "that's me."

"What are you doing?" He paused, looking at her curiously. "Mrs. Jones told me dinner was ready, she said she told you about 40 minutes ago."

"Y'know," Kinsley looked up, "I heard her talking... but I didn't listen. Where were you for forty minutes Grey?"

"Phone call," he waved his cell phone before reaching out to set it on the table behind the second couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Kinsley rolled over off the couch and stretched as she stood.

"What were you doing?" He asked his question again, walking with her to the dining room and giving Mrs. Jones a nod when they entered where she was waiting.

"Studying," she said before taking the first seat at the head of the table, tucking her leg underneath herself.

"What do you have to study?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and looked at the glass in front of her. It was filled with red wine, which she pushed away before glancing up when Mrs. Jones sat a plate of food in front of her.

"Would you like something else Miss Brouche?" She asked hurriedly, picking up the glass, "I'm sorry."

"Water." She answered quietly, leaning back in the chair as she looked down at the plate.

Christian raised an eyebrow, watching her closely. Something was wrong, something had been wrong over the past few days. She had left his place and never returned his calls until today when she showed up after she sent him a text message asking if he was busy.

Mrs. Jones sat a glass of water on the table, "anything else for you Miss Brouche?"

Kinsley shook her head and once the two were alone Christian sat his glass of wine down, after taking a sip, and he leaned towards her, "Kinsley?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, squeezing her hand, "are you okay?"

"I messed up," she answered and sat back letting her hand fall off the table to her lap. "I shouldn't have come over."

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed her hand and coaxed her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I.. I just had a bad day, I wanted something good."

"What is this about, Kinsley?" He tried to think over her text and when he sent her a message. It was early in the morning, around 9.

"I'm sorry about everything," she whispered, looking up at him, "is it weird I just _missed_ you?"

"I missed your smart mouth." He admitted, "I stopped by Thursday and Friday... I'm sure Andrew thinks I'm stalking you."

"Aren't you?"

Christian smiled and kissed her forehead, "we should eat, you've been rude enough to Mrs. Jones." Kinsley reached out for her fork as she stared down at the plate while starting to stand, "where are you going?"

"Moving so you can eat?"

"Stay." He instructed and reached out pulling her plate over next to his, "this is fine." The two were tucked in and eating while Christian recounted his past week at work to Kinsley when Mrs. Jones appeared in the doorway with another woman.

"Mr. Grey," she said quietly, and the two looked up.

"Mother!" Christian exclaimed, dropping his fork loudly. Kinsley hitched an eyebrow as she swallowed the piece of broccoli in her mouth and studied the older woman staring at her, a man stepping behind, "father?"

Kinsley shifted slightly, leaning against the table top as a Christian slid out from under her and stood up. Kinsley watched the three of them, his mom took a step into the room towards him smiling, "Christian."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked quietly and accepted her hug, "this is Kinsley Brouche," he added stepping back and introducing the girl that was still sitting as she took another bite of broccoli.

She swallowed quickly, and smiled, "hello."

"Kinsley, I'm Grace." The woman leaned down before Kinsley could stand and gave her a tight hug.

"Grace," she smiled, "hey." Then she nodded to the table, "Mrs. Jones could get you two a plate if you're hungry?"

Christian was greeting his father when he heard that glancing over to see Grace taking a seat at the mention, "we wanted to come see him first thing so we hadn't stopped yet, that sounds lovely."

Kinsley looked over at the door, Mrs. Jones giving her a nod as she stepped out. "We should have called, Christian, sorry." His father was saying as he joined Grace at the table, "I am Carrick," he added with a smile at Kinsley.

Kinsley smiled and Christian moved over next to her taking the seat across from Grace before pulling his plate towards him. "I'm done," Kinsley added when Mrs. Jones walked by, handing her a practically full plate save the vegetables. Christian sat back as his parents got adjusted, a long silence filling the table until finally, Kinsley broke it, of course, "how was the flight?"

"Not bad, we have our own airplane so it is much more comfortable."

"Do you fly Carrick?"

"No," he shook his head, "just have the plane, courtesy of Christian."

"Ah, the luxuries of having Grey as a child, huh?" She joked and Christian shook his head with a small smile. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just a few weeks, a small vacation. We're used to having our children all home and we missed him."

Kinsley smiled softly, "Elliot and Mia live at home?"

"In the area." Grace explained, "of course Elliot and Kate are over a lot and Mia is there most of the time as well."

"My parent's house is always the center of the family," Kinsley said, "I was the odd one out who moved away."

"It's always heartbreaking," Grace's look was strained.

The silence seemed to grow until finally, Christian asked if they would be staying with him in a guest room, which was quickly turned to the topic of their home in Aspen and how close the families did live. An hour later the four moved into the front room where Kinsley quickly found herself buried back into her laptop as they talked across the living room, quietly, which she pretended not to hear.

"Kate said you were seeing someone..."

"We're just friends, mom."

"Looked like much more than friends to me."

Christian sighed, "we're friends, we only meet a month ago. She was doing some accounting work for the office and that's was how we got closer."

Grace 'tsked' quietly, shaking her head and Carrick spoke up, "be careful Christian it's only been a little over a year since Ana..."

"I know, dad. I'm not looking to get married again, at least for a while, and Miss Brouche and I are just friends. We've known each other all of three weeks...?" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"She's a little young, isn't she?"

"She's 24," Christian answered, "and she has her masters in business and accounting, worked for the same firm for three years and just within the past month switched to personal accounting," Christian said quietly, clearly getting annoyed.

"I know you have a busy day tomorrow," Carrick started, taking Grace's hand, "we will go ahead and get to bed. Tomorrow we will get a hotel room, we just didn't know, sorry son."

"It's no problem, dad you can stay here. Plenty of rooms and no one using them." He smiled, relaxing slightly now that the topic had changed.

"We'll see," Grace answered standing up.

"You have the whole left wing to yourself," Christian said, accepting the hug from Grace before shaking hands with Carrick.

"Kinsley, a pleasure to meet you," Grace called across the living room and Kinsley glanced up from the couch she was laying on, smiling, "we'll see you a bit later?"

"Sure, sleep well." She smiled over at them and watched as they walked away, heading up the stairs. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she looked down and back at her computer. "Going to bed too, Grey?"

He moved over next to her, sitting on the edge of the couch and glancing at her lap, "what are you studying?"

"I am trying to pinpoint a spending pattern for my new client," she answered, showing him the chart she was making.

"I think it is a smart option." Christian laughed quietly, "can this wait until tomorrow? Wanna go to bed?"

"Your parents are here."

"Yes?"

"Well, isn't it a little odd? Us sleeping together?"

Christian lifted a brow, "if you think it is..? I don't know, aren't you all, 'I don't care what people think?'"

Kinsley laughed quietly, "I don't but you do, Grey. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure they'll question the whole, 'just friends' thing but I won't be uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he smiled and gave her computer a nudge, "so?"

"Yeah, I can work on this is the morning." She shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be outta here before you all wake anyway."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing until 11. I have meetings with potential clients, and I think I have my first company." She said proudly, "so tomorrow I will go collect their information and take it home and work on it."

"What if you came back here?" He suggested quietly, standing up and watching her pack her things away.

"Is this like a move-in type of thing?" She asked without meeting his look and zipped her bag.

He lifted a shoulder, "just a, you're welcome anytime thing."

"I appreciate the offer, Grey and I'll keep it in mind." Kinsley stood and looked at him with a small smile.

"I don't want to spend another night without you," he said and pulled her close, "you're far too important to me. I want you to be part of my life."

"I want to spend time with you too," Kinsley answered, "but I have my own place, Grey, with Andrew and tons of stuff there and my own life."

"I'm not trying to take you away from any of that." He sighed, "I just mean I'd like to sleep where you sleep.. I'll stay at your place. I don't care, if you're there that's fine."

Kinsley shook her head with a smile, "you're crazy."

"I might be." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, "so?"

Kinsley stepped back, taking his hand, "maybe after your parents leave? We talk about it then?"

Christian frowned, but nodded, "alright," he gave her hand a tug, "c'mon let's get to bed, you look tired."

 **Kinsley woke around 5** to find Christian awake and on his phone, "what are you doing?" She asked glancing over.

"Checking a few emails," he said laying his phone down and reaching out towards her, pulling her against his chest, "what are you doing?"

"Getting up," she closed her eyes and laid against his chest, "can't you tell?"

"I can see you walking to the bathroom right now."

"And?"

Christian chuckled, glancing down with a small smile, "and?"

"And what else am I doing?"

"Getting undressed..."

Kinsley laughed quietly, stretching her legs, "why would I be doing that?"

"You're going to shower."

"Am I?" She shifted, smiling up at him, "I thought I was going to work out."

"Ah, right," Christian smiled down at her, and bent kissing her forehead, "can I go with you?"

"If you can keep up, sure."

"I have my own gym here, semi-gym." He corrected, "has the essentials."

"That's easier than driving upstate." She tilted her head as she rolled off the bed to her feet, jumping up, "let's go Grey. We're burning daylight!" She laughed and ducked into the bathroom, Christian got up taking his time to pull on a pair of shorts glancing over when she stepped out of the bathroom, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail, "lead the way." He noticed she had changed, remembering she had left her bag in his bathroom figuring she had brought a change of clothes for the gym since she had planned on stopping there and that change of clothes was a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Kinsley, can I ask you a question?" He said stepping closer to her.

"Yeah?" She glanced up at him when he approached, rocking forward on the balls of her feet.

"Do you remember last week, that night?" She nodded, "you apologized for your scars, why?"

"I don't know, habit." She frowned before walking towards the door, "I don't want to talk about it."

Christian frowned and stepped into his tennis-shoes before leading the way, the two were heading down the hallway now, "what type of gym do you go to?"

"A normal one, I guess," she shrugged, glancing over, "I work out with a trainer, Alejandro. He recently got me into kickboxing because I bombed at yoga. It was too mellow for me."

"I could imagine that," he laughed, shaking his head. "So you kickbox?"

"I wouldn't say I kickbox, not yet anyway. It's been recent, like just the last two months. Three of my daily sessions are kickboxing now."

"How often do you see him?"

"Monday - Saturday or I try to. Today I am here." She shrugged and glanced around the second floor that they had just stepped on, "I might go by and see him after my meetings today. It's Tuesday, a kickboxing day."

They stopped two double doors which Christian pushed open, "you can kickbox here?"

"I don't know the routine."

"You've been doing it 3 times a week for two months and don't know the routine?"

"I follow," she rolled her eyes, "I don't commit it to memory."

He shook his head, watching as she looked around the fair sized room before stretching her arms above her head and she let out a quiet, 'oh!' at the sight of Ryan on the ground doing crunches. Who was quickly jumping to his feet, "uh, sorry Mr. Grey," he muttered looking at his watch, "Miss Brouche."

"Ryan," she dropped her arms, "did we interrupt?"

"No, no," he shook his head.

Kinsley furrowed her eyebrow, "why are you lying?" She muttered in annoyance and bent grabbing her ankle, to bend her knee and lift her leg backward stretching her thigh, "go ahead." She added with a nod towards the floor, "pretend we're not even here."

Christian watched with a small smile, stretching his own arms before walking around to the pull-up bar. He had to admit he suddenly felt embarrassed, or maybe it was nervous, that she was so close. She was still stretching and dragging her eyes along his small amount of equipment. He had the basics, a set of weights, mats for core and cardio strengthening, and inclined treadmills, just a simple at home space.

He was not surprised to see her step on the treadmill though a little surprised when she tucked one earbud in her ear from the iPhone he hadn't noticed that was tucked into her bra. She looked at the settings on the machine and started off slow before looking at Grey, catching him off guard. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed softly and glanced away.

"Scared, Grey?" She nodded at the one next to her, watching him drop his arms, "race ya."

"Race me?" He smirked, "we're not going anywhere."

She pointed at the screen, "there are maps, baby."

Christian smiled and stepped over to the second one, "alright, let's race." He glanced at her screen and picked her settings, "which map?"

"I don't know, your choice." She shrugged standing in the middle of the belt, gripping the arm sides.

"C-5?" He suggested, "or is a 5k map too long for you?"

"Sounds like a challenge," she smirked and readied up the map, "I run this almost daily." She winked, "go." She said pressing the green button and Grey did just that after their timers started and they both started running.

Christian and her were approaching the map ending, both breathing heavily each pushing themselves harder than they probably had in a very long time. She let out a quiet laugh, as she watched her little figure running to the finish, and glanced over at Christian to see he was almost neck and neck the two practically sprinting in place when she threw her hands up with a "whoop!"

"Fuck!" Christian growled out, and Kinsley hopped off jogging around the room.

"We areeeeee the champiooooonssssss," she sang breathily as she ran fist pumping the air, "I am the chaaaaaampppiooooonnnnn." She breathed out giving a little dance when she got to the mats Ryan had been on. He crept out sometime during their run. Christian turned to glare, watching in amusement as she started dancing around giving a little hip shaking and hopping back and forth on her feet, "that was mine."

"I was there, I know," he finally answered shaking his head and letting out a heavy breath.

Kinsley laughed and dropped down to the ground with a tired sigh, "I haven't run that hard in a long time," she admitted, "we should do that again."

"Not right now, I hope," he muttered and stepped over towards her, watching as she took her headphone out.

"Maybe tomorrow," she grinned up at him, tucking the headphone back into her bra.

Christian nodded, _maybe that means she will stay with me._ "Let's get a shower."

"I don't want to move," she pouted, staying put, "just a little longer. Relaxing. I need to stretch my legs."

"I'll carry you." He warned and she looked up at him with a lifted a brow before turning her head away with a tired sigh. "That's it," he bent and scooped her off the ground, ignoring her squeal.

"Grey!" She muttered and pinched the back of his shoulders, "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"You are," he agreed as he walked, "you were just acting like a baby."

"I was not!" She looked at him, pulling off shocked very well, "how dare you."

"How dare I?" He laughed and shook his head carrying her across the floor to his bedroom, "we're going to take a nice warm shower."

"Together?" She asked when they stepped through the door, "this just friends thing isn't so bad."

He laughed softly, and sat her down on her feet, leaning into the shower to turn on the warm water. Kinsley slipped her bra off, laying her phone and headphones on the counter, "you know I am sure you could get one of those arm guards for your phone so it isn't tucked into your bra."

"I tried one," she said, "I hated it, I went into a panic attack in the middle of the gym from the feeling." She explained, "it was really weird. I felt like my arm couldn't move. I had a breakdown and everything. You know how some people have that feeling when they feel like they are closed in or a scarf is too tight around their neck?"

Christian nodded watching her step out of her shorts as she talked, then her panties, "that's how it felt, I just lost it. I don't know, it was weird. I've never felt that before, I mean I get tied up for recreational fun." She laughed at her joke, taking the hair tie out which she shot at Christian, "hurry up Grey." She winked as it hit his chest and she eased into the warm water, pulling the dark curtain closed around her.

 **Kinsley was sitting** on the stool at the bar looking at the plate of bacon and eggs Mrs. Jones had just placed in front of her before taking her coffee and a long sip. "So, a meeting at 11?" Christian asked, taking a bite.

"Yeah," she looked up and glanced at her wristwatch, then her phone as it rang, "oh hold on." She slid to her feet and stepped back to answer, "hello?"

"Hey, sis."

"Joe?" She headed out of the kitchen, down the hallway a bit, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... uh, can you pick me up today at the airport?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kinsley asked softly, "what's going on bro?"

"Mom is just fucking crazy, so I'm getting outta town for a few days."

"What about school?" Joe was quiet on the other end for a long time and Kinsley cleared her throat, "alright, what time does your flight get in?"

"This evening around 6."

"I'll be there at 5:45," she promised before hanging up and stared down at her phone a second, before letting out a slow breath to calm herself, then stepped back into the kitchen and plucking up the courage to fake her smile. The kitchen was relatively quiet, Christian cutting off the conversation when she stepped in again which was far less dramatic then he was making it as she slid back into her stool and picked up the coffee.

"Well, we were thinking about going to a show tonight." Grace seemed to continue a previous conversation, "Christian do you have plans?"

"No, I don't think so," he shook his head.

Grace smiled, "good, you can attend with us, hm?"

Kinsley finally looked up, finishing her coffee and picking up the toast on the plate before taking a bite. "Yeah," Christian nodded, "what time is the show, we should meet for dinner beforehand."

Grace's smile grew more, "it'll give your housekeeper a night off."

He chuckled, "yeah, I overwork her she'll enjoy that I bet."

"You don't overwork me, Mr. Grey," she said suddenly and drug her eyes across the bar to Kinsley who was getting to her feet and adjusting her blouse, "all done, Miss Brouche?"

"Yes."

"You didn't eat much, Kinsley," Christian said quietly and reached towards her, "you were saying you were starved."

Kinsley glanced at the plate, "I'm just not hungry now," she pulled a face, "uhm, I have to get going, actually, so I will see you later Grey."

He got to his feet, frowning, "I'll walk you out?"

"Sure," she turned towards Grace and Carrick with a small smile, "it was really a pleasure to meet you both, I do hope you enjoy your show tonight."

"Thank you," Grace smiled, nodding, "pleasure to meet you as well."

Carrick stood to take her hand, "we will see you later?"

"Sure," Kinsley said again, forcing her smile before dropping his hand and turning to leave, Christian close behind. She sidestepped into the front room and grabbed her bag.

"Are you okay? What happened on the phone?"

"Nothing," Kinsley gave a small head shake, "I'm gonna run home and get ready for my meetings, try to move my afternoon around a little so I can get to the gym."

"Kinsley?" He reached out and pulled her close, "talk to me?"

"I don't have anything to talk about," she closed her eyes and reached up to kiss his cheek, "enjoy your show tonight."

"Wouldn't you like to come?" He asked softly, "I've been craving a night out with trophy-wife-material Kinsley Brouche."

" _Craving_?" She smirked, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't think your parents will like her too much."

"They don't have to, I do. And I do."

She rolled her eyes and stepped back, "sure, just send me a time and place."

"Here and as soon as you get done."

"No," she said teetering on her heels before heading towards the door, "send me a message, Grey." Christian turned as he heard the door open and looked back, she bit her bottom lip with a smile and winked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n** : I've been getting a lot of emails asking me if I'm doing okay because of the "hate mail" I just wanted to say, I'm good! I've been told worse by people far more important than someone who won't come off anon to say something hateful. LOL. So I'm good :) Thanks for the support tho!

 **Warnings** : DD/lg play, as always.

* * *

 **Christian was staring** at his phone waiting for a text from Kinsley when the waitress that had been bugging him for the last 15 minutes approached again, "I will be there in a second," he said before she should could even ask and stepped outside pressing _babygirl_ and hitting send as he raised his phone to his ear.

"Keep your hat on Grey, I've just parked." She greeted and part of him wanted to scold her, a huge part if he was honest. But they were _just friends_ and he didn't have that right.

"Alright, just ask the hostess for the Grey table."

"Sure."

The line went dead and Christian headed inside, towards the table. "Everything okay, Christian?" Grace asked as soon as he sat down.

"Kinsley will be with us shortly," he nodded, smiling, "so, what did you two do today?" He was barely listening as he waited for her to get to his table. He knew she was close because he could hear her talking and part of him wanted to turn and see who she was talking with though he refrained and sat with his eyes on Carrick as he talked about the museum they went and saw.

"Actually, we're with someone," he heard her say and this time he couldn't stop himself from looking over. She was resting a hand on someone's shoulder, another guy dressed in a suit standing behind her, and smiling her ever present smile. She was also wearing the most expensive thing he had ever seen her in, including the dress she wore to the charity gala.

It was a light pink, floor length, mermaid style dress, with a scoop neck and 3/4 length sleeves that were made of a silvery lace and clung to her fit body. He hadn't ever imagined her in anything like that, mostly because she detested all of that life - she could live it easily, she looked good in it but she detested it.

He watched as one of the men from the table she had stopped at stood up, his own anger flaring slightly, "what do you mean?" Christian heard, "King has a date?"

"I'm meeting his parents, Jackson," she whispered, which Christian could not hear and he quickly looked back at his parents to catch the end of his father's explanation as if he hadn't missed any of it.

"I haven't been to any of the museums," he admitted after a moment, "I'll have to make that a priority."

Grace frowned, "I wish we would have asked before we went, Christian, we could have gone together."

Christian smiled and took her hand, "it's okay, I had a busy day at the office."

"So, so sorry I'm a little late," Kinsley said and Christian looked over, fighting back his annoyance that the two men were still with her. One with his arm was around her waist, "Grey," she said pointedly gathering his attention, which he hadn't been ready for because when he looked at her properly he almost came unglued. She was stunning, her hair was in big loose curls and somewhat pinned back, made to look effortlessly he imagined as a few strands fell around her face, "my brother is having dinner here as well, I wanted to introduce you."

"She thought she could sneak by," the man smiled and took Christian's hand as he stood, "hey man, I'm Jack."

"Jack, I'm Christian." He said giving his hand a quick shake feeling absolutely silly he had been so jealous, "by yourself? We'd love to have you?"

"Oh, no, business dinner," the man shook his head then bent to kiss Kinsley on the forehead, "you look amazing, sis. Enjoy dinner?"

"I will," she hugged him a moment before pulling back, Christian was staring at the younger man that was standing beside her in question, who was pulling out a chair for her which she took after a moment, "thank you." When she looked up, after shifting in and crossing her leg, she met Grace's eyes with a smile. "Hey, so sorry we're late, I do hope I didn't inconvenience anything."

"No, no," Grace shook her head, "glad you could make it."

"Me too," Kinsley answered quietly, "this is my brother Joseph, I didn't want to leave him alone." She explained, watching Christian grab another chair and pull up to the table before he took his seat next to her and waived the waitress over.

They were greeted by the middle-aged woman who was doing her best to not obviously flirt with Christian when she purred the word, _champagne_ while asking which kind the table wanted.

"Excuse me," Kinsley said before she turned away, "water please."

"Oh, sorry baby," Christian said quickly taking her hand, "a glass of Scotch too, clean, with a straw." Kinsley smiled squeezing his hand before letting it drop. The waitress was quick to return, setting the glasses around the flute for champagne was sat in front of her Kinsley quickly flipped it over to express she wouldn't have any as the bottle was brought forward to be poured.

Their waitress was suggesting appetizer options for the table as she filled the other three glasses and then looked up expectantly, Carrick spoke up shaking his head, "we will take just a moment, actually, let us get acquainted with the menu."

"Of course, anything I can do for you now?"

"Yeah," Kinsley leaned forward, "a vegetarian menu, please."

"Of course," the waitress hurried away and Christian looked at her in shock.

"Vegetarian?"

"For Joseph," she answered picking her glass of scotch. She slipped the straw into the amber liquid and took a drink.

"Oh right."

She laughed, and reached out accepting the menu when it was brought to her and passed it over to Joseph, "thank you."

Christian frowned but dropped the topic and looked over his own menu, as his parents were. "How was your day, Grey?" Kinsley asked after a moment with a wide smile. Christian suddenly wished they were alone. That is was just him and her at dinner, it would have been easier. Better.

"Fine, your boyfriend asked for you today."

"Tom?" She laughed softly, "I forgot to call him last week, I'm sure he was worried."

"He was," Christian nodded, "asked if I heard from you or anything and when I told him yes, he gave me a look of pure hatred."

"Y'know," Kinsley started looking over the menu as she talked, "I highly doubt that had to do with me and probably more with the fact you're you."

"I doubt it." Christian smirked, giving her a sideways look, "I'm a fantastic person to work with."

"You think you are." She corrected easily and frowned down at the small menu, making a decision.

"What are you having?" Christian asked after a moment, leaning towards her slightly.

"Who knows," she lifted a shoulder with a frown, "pasta dish, probably."

"Too bad there aren't dumplings as an option, mm?"

Kinsley laughed quietly, "I had some for lunch, I just knew you wouldn't stoop so low as to take me out for dumplings, Grey." Christian laughed and reached out, sliding his arm around the back of her chair. Grace and Carrick shared a look that went unnoticed as Christian kissed her cheek, and the waitress approached again.

"So, just visiting Joseph?" Carrick asked after they placed their orders and Kinsley glanced up setting her glass down.

"Yeah, taking some time away from home and knew I needed to come to see Kinsley." He smiled softly, reaching out for his sister's hand. Kinsley grinned taking his hand and giving it a hard squeeze.

"That's what we're doing," Grace smiled, "except for Christian of course."

"Was it a long flight?"

"We're from Aspen, that's where I was."

"We have a winter house in Aspen," Carrick said quietly, "small world."

"Our mother probably designed it for you, or rather my other sister."

"Lillian Brouche," Kinsley suggested, glancing at Grace. "Brouche Designs."

"Yes, they did," Grace nodded, looking over at Joseph and asking him another question. Kinsley sat back against the chair, glancing over at Christian.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just picking up the pieces." Kinsley said quietly, looking up as the food came to their table, "time to eat."

 **They had just finished their** meal with Jackson stepped towards the table again. "Sorry to interrupt, I only wanted to say goodbye."

"Sure," Carrick smiled up at the man, "no problem at all."

Kinsley smiled, sitting back and looking up, "how was the dinner Jackson?" She asked nodding towards a chair and he glanced around hovering slightly which caused her to roll her eyes, "take the chair, Jackson."

He chuckled and sat down, "I hope you don't let her boss you around like that Christian, she'll never stop."

"I've learned," the two laughed and Kinsley shook her head, picking up her scotch taking a sip.

"How was the dinner?"

"Good," Joe finally answered, "just client relations, you know all that jazz."

"Carrick is a lawyer as well," Kinsley said suddenly.

"I'm aware, Mr. Grey," he offered his hand, "it is a pleasure."

"Thank you."

Kinsley glanced at Christian, "everyone seems to know you people."

"Not my fault you aren't up-to-date on current affairs."

"How was the charity event, by the way? Dad said you dragged Christian along but didn't let him bid?"

"Well, you know me. Bossy and rude."

"Once a king, always a king." He shook his head, smiling at his younger sister, "did you enjoy yourselves?"

"I had a good time," Christian smiled, "she bought a mirror and a set of tickets at a very steep price."

"I'm sure that made father happy."

"I don't think happy would be the term I'd use," Christian answered with a small head shake.

"He's never stayed too mad at Vic here, so I don't imagine he was that upset."

 _Vic?_ Christian thought curiously, looking at Kinsley who was shrugging with a laugh, "he got over it. What did you have tonight, by the way? I went with the chicken parm."

"Oh, I had a prime rib, it was delicious."

"I bet," she scowled, "when are you heading back?"

"I'll probably be here a few months, actually." He was speaking quietly and Kinsley studied him closely, "I just landed this afternoon and was drug to the meeting first thing, dad had called."

"I got a spare room," she said quietly, "two months is way too long to stay at a hotel."

"Ah," Jack glanced up at the table.

Kinsley, in ever true fashion, didn't care, and grabbed her brother's hand tightly, "I'm serious, Andrew should be home right now he'll get you set up." She said giving Jack's hand a squeeze, "and you can cook."

Christian took this moment to lighten the mood, "because she most certainly can't."

Jack chuckled and looked up in question, "I know I grew up with her. What did she try to make you?"

"What was it, chicken something?"

Kinsley giggled, "I did ask him to watch the pan though, while I stepped out."

Jackson was smiling, "alright, Victoria, I will take you up on the offer."

"Good, now get out of here. You're monopolizing my time." She shooed the man as the waitress came to clear their plates, and offered desert which Grace was already ordering because she had been talking about it for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes ma'am," Jack stood, taking Carrick's hand and then Christian's before bending to hug Kinsley, "I love you, I'll see you later tonight."

"Take Joseph back with you? I'll be home a little late, but yes I'll see you tonight." She said when he pulled back, "be safe you two," she added giving Joe a hug too.

"Do you want dessert, Kinsley?" Christian asked when she turned back to the table, holding open the dessert menu towards her.

She looked down, "uhm, whatever you're having Grey, no strawberries though." Christian actually blushed and cleared his throat, looking down at the menu again as she started to stand, "if you'd excuse me, I'll be back in a moment." She smiled over at the flushed man and stepping away.

"She's honestly wonderful, Christian," Carrick said to his son once it was just the three at the table, their desserts having been delivered promptly.

"She is a good friend," Christian nodded, "I am glad I got to know her."

"Yeah, _friend_." Grace smiled softly, "a little more than friends I would say."

Christian shook his head, "no, honestly.. we're friends, we've only just met."

Carrick gave a nod as she approached and Christian hurried to his feet to help her with her chair. She smiled down at the plate seeing one lone strawberry in the corner, and laughed quietly at the sight, "you're flirting with the devil, Grey." She muttered before eyeing the decadent mini chocolate chip cake that was covered in chocolate sauce.

"Am I?" He smiled picking up the fork and about to cut off the tip piece when her own fork shot out and did that, "excuse you."

"It's my favorite piece!" She laughed as she took the bite, Christian smiled softly giving an exaggerated eye roll.

 **The** show had ended just a little past 10 PM and the four were leaving with the throng of people. Christian has his arm wrapped around Kinsley's waist holding her close to him as they left, she was tucked up in his jacket and had her head pressed to his chest as they walked.

"Did you go to the gym this afternoon?"

"I did," she nodded, "I totally got my ass kicked too."

He chuckled and kissed her hair, "it's a wonder you're so tired," he mused sarcastically, "maybe you'll sleep good tonight."

"Maybe," she nodded and shivered from the cool night air as it hit her face when they stepped through the open doors.

Christian wanted to ask her about her meetings today, he hadn't the chance at dinner whereas he had told her his whole day. He wanted to ask about her brother, and what that was about. And why he called her 'Victoria' and what was even going on with that. He wanted more time.

Kinsley stretched slightly and slipped the jacket off handing it to him, "Grace, Carrick it was such a lovely evening, thank you for inviting me."

"I am glad you could make it," Grace smiled and reached out hugging Kinsley tightly. Carrick hugged her as well, and she smiled at the two.

"You guys have a good stay."

"Sure," Grace smiled, and the two started towards the parked car that Taylor was driving, waiting.

Christian pulled her close and held her in a tight hug, "need an escort home?"

"No, Christian," she laughed leaning back with a smirk. "You have your parents to take home, so be a good boy."

"I'll show you a good boy," he growled against her ear and she laughed softly.

"I'm sure you'll make an excuse of some sort to see me, Grey."

"I'm already thinking up a few," he admitted, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing I know of. Spending the day with Joseph, and taking care of a few accounts."

Christian held her a moment longer, "you look amazing tonight, Kinsley. You almost shocked me out of my chair."

"I know," she smirked, "just fulfilling the role of a trophy wife, how'd I do?"

"You don't even need to," he bent the two pressing their foreheads together softly, and he closed his eyes, "why did your brother call you Victoria?"

"That's my first name, Victoria Kinsley Brouche."

"Really? Why don't you go by it?"

"We had a housekeeper when I was younger, she couldn't say Victoria very well so she called me Kins and it just stuck."

Christian smiled, "I like Victoria."

"It's odd to hear," she admitted, "but thank you."

Christian finally dropped his arms, "alright get outta here before I beg you to stay?"

"Begging?" She smirked, "I'd pay good money to see that, Grey. Maybe I'll put it up in the next charity auction we find ourselves at."

"Well," Christian laughed, "I'd do it for free if I thought you'd actually come home with me."

"Then you better keep it in, for now, Grey. I got two brothers to take care of." She smiled, and reached up on her toes, kissing him on the lips, "you've been wanting to kiss me all night and you haven't, I was tired of waiting."

"Uh," Christian was shocked, admittedly, "It's just... the whole, 'just friends' thing, really had me reel it back in," he said quietly.

"Never been just friends with someone, Grey?" She quirked a brow, "before we can ever be anything there is a pretty extensive conversation we need to have about that."

"I know," he nodded, "maybe I should schedule a meeting?"

"I don't know," she whispered, turning a circle as she took a step back, "I rather like this side of a relationship," she said with a wink, "courting? Dating? Whatever they call it."

"This is a relationship then?" He asked as she started walking away, unable to hide his smile. "Victoria?!" He yelled as she continued walking, shaking his head with a laugh, "bye!?"

"Have a good week Grey," she turned around with a wave and continued on her way to the parking garage.

* * *

 **"Vic your phone is going off again!"** Joe called from the front room, looking towards her bedroom where she had just stepped into.

"Be right there," she called back, she had just gotten home from the gym and was changing before joining him.

"How was the show last night?"

"Good," she stepped forward out of the room, flopping down next to him, "were you comfortable here last night?"

"I was, you have a great place. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit much."

"I understand," Kinsley smiled and picked up her phone to check the messages. It was text from Christian.  
 **  
Daddy Grey** : Miss Brouche - I fear I've had a sleepless night and a restless day. I hope you're faring better?  
 **Kinsley** : Grey - I slept wonderfully, you remember the night? Oh about a week ago?  
 **Kinsley** : That was the last time I slept as good as I did last night.  
 **Kinsley** : Should I recount my nightly activities?

She laid her phone down and relaxed into the couch, "so, Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing really."

She glanced over, "is everything okay?"

"Of course," he smiled, "honestly, everything is great. Mom is just insane. Oh, and I think dad has a mistress in Texas, honestly, but other than that..."

"Texas?" Kinsley quirked a brow, then glanced down as her phone alerted her of another text. "I don't want that one day, Joe, I don't think I'll ever get married."

"Yeah...?"

She looked over as she opened the text, "you know he won't leave right?"

"Nah, nothing like that," he chuckled, "she won't leave him either."

"Well yeah."

"Maybe that's what marriage really is."

Kinsley frowned, "count me out of it. Dad should have gotten a prenup."

"Or he'd be in the same state as Christian, huh?"

Kinsley studied Joe's face before shrugging, "I don't know anything about his past relationship, did they not have a prenup?"

"Oh," Joe chuckled, "I only saw an article about it," he explained, "but I have no idea, obviously."

"I wouldn't see why he wouldn't have one, that is just stupid." She mused and read the text.  
 **  
Daddy Grey** : Do I read you breaking rules? I would be much more enthralled to hear your voice tell me about your wonderful night, I could stop by your place in an hour, how's that sound?  
 **Kinsley** : Rules? What rules? I thought we were courting, Grey, don't tease a girl.  
 **Kinsley** : I expect a good courtship, I've never had one before. You better _wow_ me.  
 **Kinsley** : You're, of course, welcome to join us tonight. And by us I mean Jackson, Joseph, Andrew and myself as Jackson cooks, Andrew drinks too much wine and I drink too much scotch.

She didn't have to wait long for another reply from the man and it was only a few minutes later when her phone buzzed.

 **Daddy Grey** : I wasn't expecting you to agree. I have two parents to entertain, I'll rain check dinner with your brothers, roommate and... oh you, you'd be there as well.  
 **Kinsley** : I'll call you tonight.

Joe was getting to his feet, laying which ever book he had been reading down, "I'm going to get dinner started, anyone joining us?"

"Not that I know of, you'd have to ask Andrew if Tyler is coming over later?"

"No!" Andrew yelled from his bedroom, "hey you done working King? The guys wanna raid?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I worked all morning, I'll get us set up."

 **It** was just past ten when her phone rang she had been half asleep on the couch cuddled up with Andrew when it rang and she answered, "hello?"

"Did you forget me?" His voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket and she chuckled, "I've never been stood up before."

"How many people have you stood up, Grey?" She asked as she eased up off the couch, giving Andrew's leg a soft pat before she headed towards her bedroom.

"None, I'm a gentleman. I would never do that."

She laughed softly and sat on her bed, laying back with a huff, "I didn't stand you up, I was watching a movie."

"And yet you still answered?"

"Of course I did, it was a boring movie." Christian's laugh was quiet and soft, "how was your day? How did you entertain your parents?"

"It was fine, we had dinner together, I showed them the club had to run by and do some stuff there just getting home now. I guess they are leaving Friday morning, Grace said she felt like they were encroaching but they want me to visit them soon."

Kinsley hummed softly, "you should go up for Elliot's party thing and really surprise them."

"Oh, his birthday? Maybe." Christian didn't have plans to, there were one too many people in Seattle for him, "how about your brother, he okay?"

"he's just stressed out because of mom, I guess," she shrugged.

"Ah," Christian said quietly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't know what that means about how long he will be here, of course, in New York. He'll probably run away from her because he doesn't know how to do anything else." Christian frowned, in a sense, he was doing the same exact thing. Is that what she really would have thought about him? "...so we just ended up watching a movie." She finished talking just as he tuned back in.

"Good," he cleared his throat, "I thought I should clue you in on just what I'm doing at this time?"

"Oh no," she chuckled, "and what is that?"

"I'm laying down on my bed. Even closed my bedroom door."

"Feel like a child?" She teased, "having your parents sleeping down the hallway as you whisper on the phone with a girl?"

"I am not whispering," he corrected, "I do feel a little childish though, I am 30 after all."

Kinsley giggled softly and shifted, "should I clue you in on myself?"

"I want to hear about last night, Miss Brouche, nothing more."

"Demanding thing, aren't you?" She mused and scooted up her bed so her pillows were beneath her head and she was stretched out over the cover.

"I would love to hear about your night, last night, Miss Brouche..." He restated and heard her chuckle, smiling himself.

"That was much nicer, Grey." She answered, closing her eyes, "what would you like to hear exactly?"

Everything, he thought, "what were you thinking about? And, Kinsley, if you tell me it wasn't about me I might actually die at this point so at least humor me."

She laughed breathlessly, "now you'll never know just how true this statement is," she answered, "but, of course, I was thinking about you."

"And..."

"I was changing, in my closet," she answered and he interrupted her.

"That wasn't the question Miss Brouche, the question was what you were thinking about. Not doing."

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him, "...and there was a bang outside my room," he huffed in annoyance but she kept talking, "it turned out just to be my brother looking for the bathroom, but my heart was beating so fast I thought of you sneaking in." She whispered, her eyes shut again and for once Christian was quiet.

"I tried to shake it away, but the whole time I was changing it was all I could think of. You lurking in the shadows and then when I crawled into bed I could have sworn I felt your hands on my body." She whispered to him, hearing nothing on the other end, "they were everywhere, sliding down my chest and stomach and you telling me just how much you loved that dress I was wearing. Just how hard it made you," she breathed out, and there it was. His breath hitched and she relaxed, letting out a quiet breath, "and you slid yourself between my legs, teasing me until I could hardly think. Just like I made you feel."

Christian groaned quietly, shocked he was feeling this as much as she had the night before and he cupped himself over his sleep pants, "Kinsley," he growled out quietly, "talk about teasing."

"Touch yourself," she whispered, and he could hear it in the way her voice sounded. It was different, it reminded him of that small glimpse of her submissive self that night that felt like years ago.

"Okay, baby," he rushed to say and jerked his pants down, looking down at himself standing tall between his legs, "keep talking. What happened next?"

"I got on my hands and knees, begging you." She answered, running her hand down her own body, "I wanted to feel you," she breathed out, "but you weren't letting me, you pushed me down on the bed with one hand holding my hands behind my back and the other sliding over yourself, stroking yourself just like you are now."

"Jesus Kins," he whispered, doing just like she said. Stroked himself, "how wet are you, baby?"

"Soaked," she answered, "I can practically feel you staring at me, even now."

"I can practically see you," he answered, "did I ever bury myself inside of you?"

"I didn't get that far," she admitted with a giggle, "I came before I could."

He shuddered at the thought, "how close are you right now?"

"I've been riding the edge all day," she whispered, "so I'm waiting because it won't be long."

"Oh God, you're so sexy," he groaned rutting up against his own hand, "touch yourself for me, baby?"

Kinsley ducked her hand beneath her shorts and did just that, "ahh," she whispered the moment her chilly hand slid over her wet opening and dipped two fingers inside of herself before dragging them up to her clit with a shudder. "Christian," she breathed out and he heard her whine through the phone, "you should've come over tonight."

"We're courting," he answered with a smirk, his hand moving faster against himself now.

"Is this rule breaking for courtship?" She breathed out, a small moan following her question.

"No you don't," he growled and she let out a small giggle, which pushed him right over the edge and his cum sprayed across his chest and hand, "oh shit," he gasped, biting back the moan that was working its way out, "fuck."

"Did Daddy cum?" She breathed and Christian almost did again at the question.

He shuddered slightly when she asked. Not wanting to lose her, but extremely happy she finally said it so he knew she was in her space for sure. "He did, and he needs a good babygirl to clean it up," he answered.

She whimpered softly, "I'm good."

"I know you are baby," he answered, hearing her heavy breathing on the other side, "cum for me, baby."

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered and with a quiet, soft mew she came hard against her fingers.

Christian didn't want to risk too much but he was willing to take a chance, "tell me how you taste?"

"Like heaven," she said in a heartbeat and he was about to roll his eyes when he heard a suck on her end, just imagining she had stuck her own fingers in her mouth, "thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," he answered softly, "get under your covers, baby, and close your eyes."

"Ok," she smiled and did just that in a hurry. She crawled under her covers and laid back down, only putting her phone down to strip her shirt off so she was comfortable. "You too!" She added and he couldn't help but think the tone of her voice was more adorable than anything he had ever heard in his life.

"I am," he chuckled, having already cleaned himself up and adjusted his pants before laying down, "my pillows still smell like you."

"Lucky you," she mused quietly, "I don't have anything."

"I'll have to change that," he whispered just as quiet, "can I see you tomorrow?"

"You have to work," she answered, her frown heard and he frowned himself feeling like he was losing her now, "and then you have your parents."

"Friday night you're all mine again, Victoria."

"Am I?" She giggled, "we'll see about that Grey."

He sighed to himself, he had wanted it to last a little longer but there was only so much he could do over the phone, "get some sleep Miss Brouche."

"Mm, good night Grey."

"Good night Victoria."

* * *

" **Mr**. Grey you have a visitor, they said they were welcomed in your office and just walked in, I'm sorry sir." Christian's new secretary started as soon as he stepped off the elevator.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked in annoyance, grabbing the mail from her hands.

"I knew you were busy, I'm sorry Mr. Grey." She said again, "can I get you anything?"

"No," he shook his head and handed her the mail back, "shred these." He added pushing the door open to find Kinsley sitting at the table with her things spread out.

"A little late Grey? It's almost ten."

"I had to take Grace and Carrick to the airport, I wanted to see them off."

"Oh right," she smirked glancing up at him, "that's right."

He edged over, sitting his briefcase on his desk before hand, and kissed her cheek, "good morning Victoria."

She quirked a brow, "why?"

"That's your name," he smiled, "and I'm the only that uses it, you really shouldn't have told me that if you didn't want me to say it."

She chuckled, "your strive to be original is astounding."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her dark hair, he hadn't heard from her since the night the two had fallen asleep on the phone together. Even his emails had gone unanswered, all but one. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, obviously," she explained leaning back into the chair and slipping her glasses off to lay them down. "Oh, and to ask if you'd like to join me while I go shopping this evening."

"For what?"

"A swimsuit, for one, I don't have one." She said quietly, "and I need a new outfit for this thing in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, of course, and what thing?"

"Elliot's thing?" She said picking the glasses up, "he called me last night, told me I had to be there. I haven't been to Seattle in a long time."

"You're going to see my family without me?"

"I thought you were going?" She glanced over as she picked up her pen before turning back to what she was doing, "then I guess so."

"What?" He asked, shaking his head and taking the pen from her, "are you serious?"

"I already told him I would be there," she said seriously, "and I have an idea what I'm going to get him, from the conversation we had."

"How much did you two talk?"

"A bit," she shrugged, "like a few hours or so, he asked if you were joining me and I said I didn't know, so I didn't pencil you in for anything."

"I don't want to go, Kinsley."

"Then don't go, Grey." She plucked her pen back from him and looked back at her notes.

Christian blew out a hard breath and pressed his hands to the table, "you're not going, Kinsley."

That caught her attention, she looked over at him sliding her glasses off to have a proper look and stared at him seriously, "excuse me?"

"You're not going."

"I think you're under the impression you can tell me what to do, Grey and you can't."

He stared at her just as hard as she was staring at him, "this isn't going to work." He finally said and shook his head backing up, "you should leave."

"Leave?" She laughed, staying seated, "when you're done acting like a child, we can talk."

"I will drag you out of that chair and carry you out, Victoria."

She cleared her throat, shifted and looked at the computer again while sliding her glasses back into place and then she felt him grab her. He jerked her out of the chair and turned quickly towards the door throwing her over his shoulder as he walked to the door, she remained still and quiet just thrown over his shoulder as he jerked the door open and walked the two of them through it.

"Hi, Taylor!" She said with a wave at the man who was staring at the two in shock as Christian stalked towards the elevator, "oh, yeah I wanted to ask when you got a new secretary?" She asked and then felt herself shift a little higher, "I'm not wearing panties, Grey, careful there."

He froze and quickly put her down, glaring down at her, "I'll get your things." He snapped after giving her a hard look and headed back to his office.

Kinsley followed him, smiling at both his secretary and Taylor, "he's throwing a fit." She explained to their gawking expression, sending a wink towards Taylor as she pushed the door open to the office seeing him packing her few items away.

"Get out, Victoria." He growled without even looking up at her.

"How long does this last? Usually?" She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the door after shutting it. "I have work to do if you want my undivided attention later so that means I don't have time to baby you."

"Baby me?!" He roared slamming her notebook close, "it's my family!"

"So it is," she nodded, "you're perceptive." He gave her a glare that was to serve as a warning though she ignored it, "what is it, Grey?"

Christian bristled, "don't test me right now, Victoria."

"I'm not," she responded, "what is the problem?" He shook his head and his glare held fast, "You don't want to see what your life used to be? Do you hate your family? Don't want to see your ex?"

His resolve was breaking as he looked at her, just at the mention of Ana he felt everything he had pieced together over the year start breaking, they hadn't ever talked about anything in his past before just the present, which was really just the same for her and her past. Granted she didn't have a meltdown because he was going somewhere or doing something that reminded him of his past.

"Then don't see her," she said simply, "but Christ, Christian you're an adult. Act like one."

"She'll be there, her and Kate are best friends."

"I gathered that from Elliot."

"There is no avoiding it."

"You can't muster through that for your brother?" She scoffed, "I find that hard to believe. You're a strong man, Christian, you've given up your life to run away from her. To run away from all of that, but you don't have to. You _do_ have to take care of your family because they are the only one you have. You do have to take care of yourself because you're the only one you have..."

"I don't even have you?"

"You have me, of course," she stepped forward, "but not when you act like a 10-year-old brat because you don't know how to communicate."

He sagged in defeat, his eyes shutting a moment, "I don't want to be here today." He said softly, "too much of my life has been a mess lately, I need something that isn't insane."

"You sound like me on Monday..." She chuckled, "I know it is hard to not have the control you crave just as hard as it is for someone like me to lose the control I need."

"I just tried it out and you shot it down pretty well," he raised an eyebrow.

"I think by now you realize the difference in myself and your subs, Grey, if not I have no idea how else to demonstrate that."

"I know," he whispered and reached out as if begging her to slid into his arms, "can we go home?"

"Sure, I can work there, I'm pretty flexible." She smiled, wrapping him in a tight hug, "and I want breakfast." She added when her stomach gave a quiet growl, "I didn't eat after kickboxing."

Christian chuckled letting his arms drop, and she started gathering up her stuff, "we need to have that other conversation."

"I want more courting," she said without looking at him, closing her book slowly, "I'm not ready for all of it yet, Grey."

"Okay baby," he whispered kissing her shoulder, "there is absolutely no pressure."

"Better not be." She answered giving her shoulder a shrug and then turned around handing him her bag, "let's go."

 **Kinsley** was laying across the floor on her laptop while some Netflix show playing in the background. Christian had lounged across the couch when she moved to the floor and dozed off though it wasn't until a small, soft snore sounded that she realized he had fallen asleep and she looked over her shoulder at him.

He seemed peaceful, she figured some of his outburst that morning was his sleep deprivation. He had mentioned he hadn't slept well without her by his side. Kinsley got off the floor and hurried over to him, climbing up on the couch and straddling his lap. Christian jumped awake instantly, his eyes wide and his hands flexing as he came to and then their eyes met and she was smiling down at him, her long hair falling over one side of her face and sliding across his chest.

"Victoria," he whispered in shock, watching her smile.

"Christian," she answered softly and bent down, kissing his cheek before his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss running one hand through her hair, "mm, what is this for?"

She leaned back slightly, "you looked so peaceful, I couldn't have that."

"How rude of me," he smirked, her voice sounded soft and it reminded him of that night on the phone. Nuzzling her cheek and neck he took a deep breath, "you smell so good."

"Thank you," she whispered and he could hear her swallowing roughly, almost feeling her nerves, "Daddy."

He smiled to himself, but knew she could feel it from the way his lips were pressed to her neck, "are you teasing me?"

"No," she sat back and gave him a proper look, pressing her hands to his chest watching him relax after a moment, "I wanted to suggest something...?"

"What is that?"

"I wanted a," she shrugged, "trial run, is that how to put it?"

"About what? Us?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I wanted us to try it out, today, see if we're actually compatible and comfortable. I know this lifestyle is far different than anything you've done before...?"

"I did some research," he admitted, smiling up at her, "but I agree with that, I accept the terms Miss Brouche."

"You do?" She asked, a little shocked and very clearly excited, "I didn't think you would, I was nervous."

Christian grinned, "what happens if it does work out, properly? What does that mean for us?"

"We'll see," she returned the smile.

"Okay, we'll see," he nodded, "can I ask you a question, though?"

"Obviously," she laughed, tilting her head and smiling at him.

"You're not a full-time sub I know, it is mostly bedroom related, right?" She shrugged, "or should I say feel related? So, how will or how does your 'current' Daddy know when you want it to carry over?"

"They probably learn from how I act or what I say. I wouldn't call you Grey when I feel little or I'm in my little space and probably barely ever say Christian either." She lifted a shoulder, "Jordan used to tell me he could tell by my laugh and the way my eyes looked, I don't know if that's true or not but he and I were together for quite awhile so he learned."

Christian bristled at the mention of that man, and nodded, "I'll figure it out, baby."

She smiled and leaned down kissing him again, "I have faith in you," she whispered.

"I want to see where this goes.." he purred, rubbing her back, "I want to get you back in that little head space of yours, babygirl, and keep you there all weekend."

"All weekend?" She chuckled, "that's a long time Daddy."

"All weekend," he answered, studying her face as she looked at him with a wide smile.

"Can Daddy take me shopping? I finished my work."

Christian nodded, _oh God this is going to be harder than I thought._ He sat the two up and helped her to her feet, "clean up your mess, baby, and we'll go shopping. I have to change first." He watched her get down starting to put her things away before he got up himself.

"Be quick, Daddy," she called after him as he started to walk away, and he looked back to see her smiling with flushed cheeks. Her eyes were bright and it was that smile she only gave every now and then where she bit her bottom lip with it.

Christian winked and headed up the stairs, _this girl is going to be the death of me._


	7. Chapter 7

**The two were in the middle** of a store Christian wasn't directly familiar with, for good reason it mostly revolved around female fashion, Kinsley leading the way. She had turned down the help offered almost the moment it was with a simple, 'no'. As the two walked in, she had her hand wrapped around his own and was close to him. Closer than she had been in public yet.

"See anything you like?"

"We just walked into the store," she whined, dragging her eyes through the area then she gave his hand a squeeze and nodded towards the back where what he thought looked like a bodysuit was on a mannequin. "That one," she said and started the two towards it.

"Is that a swimsuit?" He asked curiously dropping her hand and stepping around to look at it better, "it looks like a bodysuit."

"That's because it is," she said quietly, reaching out to unzip the front slightly, "it's adorable, I want it."

"Will you be comfortable in it?" He asked feeling the material from one on a rack, "maybe something else?"

Kinsley looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Christian it's the one I want," she said with a whine and an arm cross. This was somewhat familiar to him, granted one hard look would have one of his past subs melting in his hands right there in the store, instead, it was gaining him one of his own. "I want this ooooone."

"Victoria," he stepped closer and snaked an arm around her waist, "Kinsley Brouche, are you attempting to test me?"

She giggled, tilting her head back to look at him, "I'll pick out two?" She suggested, "I really, really, really, want this one. It is adorable."

"How about I pick one and you pick one?" He asked, shaking his head at the smiling girl.

"What is Daddy thinking?" She asked, looking right at him as she did and was almost certain the glance he did around the area was mostly to see if anyone was near enough to listen before he nodded towards a suit.

"This one, baby." He turned her around and showed her a strapless 'c'-shaped suit.

"Uh..." She whispered, stepping towards it and shoving her hand through the whole missing side, "there is no cover?"

"And?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing her retreating right before his eyes, "Victoria?"

"There's no side, that won't work, Christian."

"Why not, baby?" He whispered and reached out picking it up for him to see, "you're absolutely stunning, why wouldn't you want to be shown off?"

She shook her head and he watched her cover her stomach, "I just... y'know," she turned to look up at him, "the scars." She whispered and Christian frowned deeply, "they're unappealing, I just don't think anyone wants to see that."

"Everything about you is stunning, beautiful, every single thing." He whispered, "we'll work on it," he added kissing her forehead and nodded towards the far suit, "get the one you want, we still have a dress to find."

 **Kinsley** had suggested running by her own place to drop her bags off, or at least some of them. She had ended up buying more than just two outfits not that Christian minded. He had a good time finally being able to see her in her own, comfortable, element.

Aside from the fact she had turned down his offer to pay at the first store and he didn't bring it up again, figuring it could be a conversation the two had at a later date. He was carrying her selected bags up to her condo with her in tow and they had only just gotten in the door when Kinsley yelped shoving Christian back out, "oh god, hold on Grey!"

He blinked at how quickly she was back to normal and how she had slammed the door in his face, "god damn it, Andrew!" Her scream could be heard through the door, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP DOING THAT!" Christian wasn't waiting any longer and eased in freezing at the door in shock when he saw Tyler laying on the table, Andrew over top of him with a pint of ice cream.

"You said you were going to be gone all weekend King!" Andrew yelped as Tyler scrambled off running to their bedroom.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled and grabbed the nearest thing on the table, that wasn't an almost naked man, which turned out to be towel and hitting him with it.

"Hey, hey," he was laughing as she hit his chest again, "Joe is gone for the weekend with Jackson in Texas, they said and you said you were staying at Grey's..." he paused giving Christian a lopsided smile, "hey Christian."

Christian had just shut the door and sat her things on the ground watching the sight before him, only giving Andrew a nod.

Kinsley hit him again, "god, you insufferable asshole!" She yelled and jerked the ice cream from his hands.

Andrew jerked the towel towards himself as she made to hit him again and Kinsley fell against his chest, "don't hit me again Kinsley Brouche or I'll take this dish towel and do it to you." He hissed and she flushed shoving him slightly before marching off. Christian watched with a raised eyebrow, then glanced back at Andrew in question. "So, did you guys have a good day Christian?"

He was at a loss if he was honest. She hadn't ever told him of anything between the two but a comment like that didn't leave much to the imagination and her blushing was new to him. _Was that the first time I've ever seen her embarrassed?_ He nodded at the question, swallowing roughly, "yeah, she got a lot more clothing than we had originally sat out for."

"Just King things. She has always been like that," Andrew shook his head, "I embarrassed her. Hard limit," he smirked, "let me go do damage control."

Christian stared after him, _what? He... what?_

Christian waited by the door, he could hear Kinsley yelling from the backroom and took his time to gather the bags off the ground and eased into the front room setting them all on the couch. She had left some in the car saying she could leave them at his house, which Christian was more than okay with. The two came out of the bedroom almost 30 minutes later, Kinsley still very angry and Andrew with the same nonchalant attitude he went in there with. He wasn't too worried, she'd get over it but Christian was worried. He eyed her carefully, watching as she jerked all the bags off the couch and stalked back into her room.

"Sorry," Andrew finally said looking Christian, "she'll calm down soon, though."

Christian gave a quiet nod, and then she was standing in her bedroom doorway slamming it shut, "let's go." She said without even looking at Christian and heading past both of the men in the front room.

"Bye, King, I love you," Andrew called as Christian turned to follow, staying quiet.

"Fuck off," she called as she walked out of their place, Christian in tow and shutting the door behind them. She didn't say anything as they went down the stairs and got into the car.

Christian shut her door, and hurried around to the driver side, taking a deep breath before he slid in. It was tense as he started the car and started down the road, finally he chanced it after a few minutes and looked over, "Victoria."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "are y-."

"If you ask me if I am okay I am getting out of the car, Christian." She said quietly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back on the headrest, "I am not okay, obviously."

He blinked at the road, looked over and pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road before looking at her. "Don't take your attitude out on me, Victoria."

"I'm not, I'm doing the opposite of that," she answered, still not looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes and reached out, taking her chin and giving her head a swift pull to look at him, "are you? Because I am getting a lot of attitude and it is really unnecessary."

"Are you?" She answered, her eyes still shut and she pushed his hand away, "I want quiet," she said after a minute, "just silence."

"When you're done acting like a child," he said evenly, "we can talk."

Kinsley glanced at him instantly, "talk? About what?"

"This outburst!"

" _Outburst_?!" She laughed, "this isn't an outburst. This is Andrew acting like a fucking asshole and being absolutely annoying and so fucking -." She groaned, taking a deep breath, "I can't even think straight," Kinsley breathed out and unbuckled her seat belt, "I can't think."

Christian looked at her in concern, his own anger softening slightly, "why'd he do that?"

"Because he's a dick," she answered shoving her fingers through her hair, "and does that shit when I piss him off because he knows it bothers me and makes me flustered and uncomfortable..." She grabbed at the door pushing it open and taking a deep breath of the fresh air, her eyes shut, "I can't think, I can't breathe."

Christian realized, suddenly, it wasn't anger that was driving this it was a panic attack. He moved quickly getting out of the car and running around to her side pulling her out as well, "shh, baby," he whispered rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth, "calm down, just breath." Her breath was coming out in hot burst and he sat her on the hood of the car looking at her properly, he took her face in his hands cradling it softly, "right here baby, with me." He whispered quietly, holding her still. "Right here, breath. In and out."

Kinsley practically melted into his hands, her eyes closed still and silent tears streamed down her face until he finally dropped his hands and she looked at him, "Christian."

"Victoria," he answered and leaned forward kissing her forehead, "let me take you home."

"Okay," she nodded and he pulled her off the car, easing her into the passenger seat. She was quiet as he buckled her in and shut her door before he hurried over to his side and drove the two to his house. They were both silent, and when he looked over sometime later he found she was fast asleep and didn't even wake up when he pulled up to his house and pulled her out of the car.

"Ryan there are shopping bags in the car, I need for you to bring them inside."

"Mr. Grey," Ryan nodded quickly, taking the keys and hurrying down the stairs.

Christian carried Kinsley to his room, laying her on his bed and tucking her in. Taking his time to pull her heels off and hair down from the clip she had thrown it in during the panic attack before he covered her up, shut the window drapes and the door leaving her to sleep.

"Where would you like them? The guest room?"

"No," Christian shook his head, "just set them by the door of our room, she is asleep right now." Ryan nodded and moved past him.

Christian stepped into the front room to get her things picked up from earlier. She had put her notes away before a phone call had distracted her and on the ground was her laptop.

 **Kinsley** **woke with a start glancing** around the cool room, reaching for her phone and frowning when she realized it wasn't there on the bedside table. Pushing to her feet she hurried to the door pulling it open. She mostly wanted to know what time it was. Night of some sort, she found from the way the sky was dark through the windows, she sighed picking the bags off the ground before turning on the light.

Christian was at the door suddenly, "I saw the light on," he explained before she had even sat the bags down and the two made eye contact.

"Stalking me Grey?" she smirked setting her shopping bags on his side, the bed already made before she quickly reached out and pulled the covers straight on her side as well.

"Might be, Victoria," he said quietly, watching her. She was pulling the clothing out and laying it over the bed, taking her time to examine each piece as if she hadn't just bought it all only hours ago. "How was your nap?"

"Good," she smiled softly, glancing up at him as he moved over to the chair in the room and sat down.

"Good," he grinned, and watched her hold up a dress to the light taking her time to examine each part of it, "Mrs. Jones could do that for you."

"I am sure she could," Kinsley answered, rolling her eyes, "I'll pass."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I don't mind her," she shrugged and walked over to the closet pulling it open to find a hanger and hang her dress up. "I just like to do certain things. My own clothing is one of them and my own cooking."

Christian tilted his head, "that's 50% of her job."

"Crazy," she gave him a hard look before stepping into the closet and hanging up the other items.

He was waiting patiently until she came back out, the bed clear now, "come here, Miss Brouche?"

She stepped towards him, "yes?"

"My lap," he patted it, "come here." She sat down on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close, before dragging his lips up her neck and nuzzling her lightly.

She chuckled quietly, "what are you doing Grey?"

"Giving you affection," he said quietly, and nipped her neck playfully, "do you want to shower or anything? I know panic attacks can be trying."

"No," she shook her head and reached out for his hand putting it in her hair, "this is fine."

"Mm," he nodded and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. "This is fine?"

"Fine," she whispered and shifted in his lap comfortably. "I had a dream about you," she added quietly.

"Did you? What about?"

"Us," she smiled, "in that bed right there, actually."

"Are you coming onto me Miss Brouche?"

"Is it working?"

"It might be," he breathed out, kissing her cheek, "I want to hear it."

"I could show you?"

"Tell me." He whispered against her ear and watched her shiver slightly.

"Always so demanding, Grey," she hissed out, keeping her eyes closed, "say please."

He smirked and held her in his arms before standing up and moving over to the bed. He deposited her on her back and crawled over her, "tell me." He whispered and she laughed softly, bending her knees to keep him back.

"I was asleep," she said with a smile, putting her hands above her head, "fast asleep."

"You were dreaming you were asleep?" He asked, despite himself and she smiled nodding, "go ahead, what happened?"

"You were watching me a bit," she looked right at him, their eyes locked, "and then you were crawling on the bed with me." Christian held her gaze, and was thoroughly pleased to see her not shying away from it, "you pulled the covers off, and pulled my legs apart..." She pushed her knees up against his stomach and he gripped her knees doing just that as he pressed between her legs, "there it is," she smiled up at him.

Christian laughed softly, and kissed her briefly while she wrapped her legs around his waist, "let me close the door." He said once he pulled back and Kinsley shook her head, "Victoria."

"Grey." She smiled, "I want dinner."

"Right now?" He growled, a little shocked.

"Soon." She kissed him again, reaching between the two, "let's finish my dream first?"

"What happened after I pressed up against you?"

"You unfastened your pants, pushed my skirt up and fucked me."

Christian thought back to their conversation the other night on the phone, he had a feeling rape fantasy was high on her list of kinks, _clearly_. He shivered at the thought and gripped her thighs roughly dragging his hands up and shifting her skirt to her hips. "Is that what you want right now, Miss Brouche?"

Kinsley smiled arching her back, rubbing against his clothed erection, "oh, yes."

He laughed softly and moved to roll off of her to stand up. First closing his door and second grabbing a condom.

Kinsley stretched out on the bed, her hands sliding down her bunched up dress and making slow work to strip her panties off, Christian watched closely as he unfastened his own slacks and pushed them down, exposing himself.

It was different than just a moment ago, softer now that their eyes met and he bent over the bed sliding in next to her and pulling her back against his chest, "open this." He whispered and she took the condom wrapper from him. He slid his hand between her thighs and slid against her slit. They were laying on their side, Christian pressed against her back. He wanted to take his time and pull her out, he wanted to see it in action. Ever since he had heard her on the phone it was all he wanted.

"Open your legs babygirl," he whispered against her ear and she did bending one knee and letting him pull it back over his legs before sliding his fingers against her again. "Talk to me, baby?"

"What do you want to hear," she asked looking at him over her shoulder, and accepting the kiss he offered as his fingers slicked over clit.

"How does this feel?"

"Nice," she whispered, pressing her ass back against him with a small wiggle, "c' mon Grey." She whispered, "I want you."

He hissed a breath out against her ear, "not yet." As he said that he stuck two fingers inside of her wetness and with a hook drug them back out. She smiled to herself and reached between the two cupping him softly. He nibbled on her shoulder with a groaned, "ah, baby." Escaping his lips and she pressed her ass against him.

"Don't you want me, Christian?" She breathed out, using her mouth to open the condom wrapper.

"Of course I do, beautiful." He answered flicking his tongue against her shoulder, and she tilted her neck using her other hand to direct him back to her clit.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" He asked and flicked his wet fingers against her clit.

Kinsley moaned softly, "ah, Daddy." She gasped and that was all Christian wanted. He took the condom from her and had it in place at a moments notice before one hand held her legs open and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her back against him then he pushed right in, filling her up in one quick motion.

"Oh, fuck." She whispered and pressed her head against his shoulder, her hand gripping the bedding as he pushed into slowly, again and again. "More."

"Be a good baby," he whispered holding her against his chest and pushing up inside of her deeply. She arched her back within his grasp and grabbed the hand of his that was forcing her legs open, trying to dislodge it with a tug, "talk to me," he whispered as he watched her closely. He was moving slowly, slower than he ever had before if he was honest. He was arching his hips so each slow stroke went deep and hit her just right. Each time she breathed out with a gush and her nails dug into his hand tightly.

"Christian," she breathed out, opening her eyes and blinking before focusing. He watched her look down her body as he moved slowly pulling out just slightly. "I want you to fuck me and instead you're teasing me."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "You want me to take you, Victoria?"

"Yes."

"Ask me."

She smirked, glancing up at him, "take me, Daddy." It wasn't a question or a beg, it was a demand. And he'd be damned if he ever saw anything hotter than that.

With a quick movement, he had her pushed down into the mattress, one arm gripped her hip and pulled her back the other held her down and Christian did just what she demanded of him.

He took her.

Kinsley was lost the moment he started, her legs shook as the orgasm worked its way through her body. Each wave of it making her moan out an obscene word that she didn't even bother trying to hide and when he didn't stop despite her hand pushing his hip slightly she let her legs slide further apart and Christian groaned loudly at how much deeper he could go.

"Oh fuck," she whispered, "Daddy," her voice was small, quiet he almost didn't hear it. She gripped at his hand that was around her hip sliding her fingers through his, "You feel so good." She praised him, shutting her eyes, "oh my..." her voice hitched slightly when he became rougher.

He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to. But she was pushing him over the edge and something told him she didn't really mind by the way she was lifting her hips and with just one more hard thrust he laid over her back and came buried deep inside of her.

He laid there a long moment, his breathing hard against her back until she finally eased her hold from his hand. She was quiet and that worried him, he wasn't used to her silence. He moved out slowly, stripped his condom and laid down beside her. "Baby?" He whispered, pushing her hair back as he moved but Kinsley was fast and the moment he said something she shifted around to face him leaning on her side before she pressed her lips to his.

"You tricked me," she whispered against his lips and Christian felt himself flush, "you are a tease, Grey."

"I needed to see it," he whispered without meeting her eyes, "god, I wanted to feel it."

"Well?"

"Something tells me you were holding back?"

"I was," she admitted, "still a little stressed about what happened today and I'm hungry."

Christian smiled, kissing her softly, "are you mad at me?"

"No," she shook her head and pushed his shoulder as she crawled over his chest, "I just wish I had been in top form." She sighed and he felt her wetness press to his pelvic bone, his cock sliding along her ass.

 _Oh, Christ..._ He cleared his throat nodding, "I thought you were great."

"Of course I was. I'm trained in the art," she smirked down at him, shifting slightly.

"Are you still not satisfied?" He asked with a lifted brow.

"I'm never satisfied, Grey." She winked, "I'll give you a reprieve, I want to eat."

Christian groaned quietly, holding her in place when she started to move then he reached into the drawer and got another condom. "Put it on."

Kinsley grinned, leaning forward and taking the wrapper from him with her teeth, "please?" She asked speaking around it.

"Be a good girl for Daddy," Christian coaxed, their eyes locked as she opened the wrapper, "please put it on my cock, Victoria."

She shivered slightly and lifted off of him crawling down between his legs. He watched quietly as she nuzzled his length, fighting back his moan, and then she drug her tongue over his pelvis bone where she had been sitting with a smile, "your babygirl taste good," she said while eyeing his length, not seeing him shut his eyes in pleasure.

She laid the condom over his head and then using her mouth and tongue she unraveled it down his length, encasing him completely.

"Oh god," he whispered watching her mouth give the head of dick a long suck through the condom.

"I don't think God's part of this, Daddy." She teased and nipped his thigh before moving back over him, one hand held him in place the other pressed to his chest and then she pushed herself down over him in one go.

They moaned loudly together, "ah, baby." Christian whispered setting up and reaching for her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rocked him deep inside of her.

Their lips pressed together and she ground down against him with a quiet moan, right into his mouth. "Cum Daddy," she begged before sucking on his bottom lip rocking her hips against his own. Christian grabbed at her ass, lifting her up and down his length and she gripped at his shoulders, letting her head fall.

He let out a quiet laugh when her hair brushed his legs, tickling him slightly. She looked at him in shock and stopped.

"Your hair..." he explained, "tickled my legs."

Kinsley giggled quietly and shifted so she was falling back and pulling Christian over top of her, "I do have a lot of hair."

"Don't I know it," he nuzzled her neck, staying deep inside.

"Mm." She kissed her shoulder and up to his neck and he was filling her again, "tell me something, Daddy?"

"You're stunning," he whispered as he rocked the two of them closer to the edge. "Absolutely stunning, and perfect, and _mine_." She smiled, biting her bottom lip with it and Christian lost it. Unable to stop himself he pushed right over the edge and she followed. Christian pressed his forehead to her shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing against her while she rubbed his back. Kinsley laid quietly just holding him as he drifted off.

She shifted after a few minutes, rousing him from his sleep with kisses on his neck and cheek. "I'm hungry, Christian, let me up."

"No," he whispered and nuzzled her tighter.

"Yes," she chuckled and bit his shoulder lightly, "I am so huuuungry."

"I know, I know," he groaned and shifted letting her out from under him. Kinsley rolled away slowly and slipped off the bed bending to give him a kiss. She straightened her dress as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Christian finally rolled over himself and stood up with a stretch. Taking his time he threw the used condom away before grabbing a pair of sweats out of his drawer and pulling them on.

"You're quite an attractive person Christian," she smiled stepping out of the bathroom and pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Am I?" He smirked, meeting her eyes.

"You are," she nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly, laying her cheek against his back. "What are you making me?"

"I have to cook for you too?" He reached behind himself and coaxed her up on his back where she rested. "Miss Brouche are you still not wearing panties?" He whispered in shock, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not." She answered matter-of-factly and rubbed his chest, " _foooooood_." They finally walked out of his room and to the kitchen where he sat her on the counter and she adjusted her dress.

"What does The King desire?"

"Well," she smiled and relaxed against the cabinet. "I don't know, what are you making me?"

He glanced over with a deep frown, "I didn't prepare for this."

"Some Daddy you are," she frowned, and hopped down, peeking into the fridge. She found dinner on a plate and saw it was lamb. "Did you tell her?"

"You said you didn't like her making your food?"

Kinsley chuckled, "I don't, I'm picky. I was just curious." She reached in and pulled open the crisper seeing premade salad mix and pulled it out, "this works."

"I'm sorry babygirl," he whispered as she turned away.

"It's alright," Kinsley lifted a shoulder and started to get herself some, "would you like a plate, Christian?"

He let out a quiet breath happy she wasn't completely lost and shook his head, "I already ate, babygirl."

She smiled up at him and handed him the bag to put up before grabbing oil from the counter and dressing her salad. Then she walked around to the bar and sat down, taking a bite.

"You okay?" He asked she felt different than just moments ago in his room.

"Perfect, why?"

He shrugged sitting down next to her, "hey tomorrow night I have to go to the club. Would you like to go with me?"

"You think I can let you leave the house on your own?" She scoffed pointing her fork at him, "remember I met you there." Then she peeked up looking at Taylor as he walked by the kitchen. "Taylor!" She called for his attention and saw him turn around peeking in.

"Miss Brouche?"

"Hey," she smiled lightly, "how are you?"

"I'm doing well," he answered softly, "how are you doing?"

"Good," she nodded and took a small bite of her salad, "starving, I slept a lot. Tomorrow we have to go to the club, does that mean you'll be in attendance too?"

"No actually, I am taking my daughter out tomorrow. I'll be back Monday morning."

Kinsley quirked a brow and took another bite, "what are doing with her tomorrow?"

"Shopping. She has her first school mixer coming up, needs a dress."

"A dress!"

"It makes me feel old," the man admitted and shook his head with a frown, "she's 11."

Kinsley was smiling widely and sat her fork down, "11? That is such a magical age." She said thoughtfully, "almost better than 13."

"I doubt that she's spoiled by her mother - she'll be a diva."

"Hey I turned out alright and I was most definitely spoiled by both Momma and Dad." She chuckled, "Dad was very serious with Jackson and Lilly quickly went from an angel to a whore. Even now I don't think she's ever been straight with her husband. But me? I'm perfect."

Taylor laughed quietly, "hope for her yet."

Kinsley grabbed her fork again, shrugging, "so shopping. I don't know a lot of children's boutiques," she admitted quietly, "but I'll ask my friend if she can tell me a few good places. She has a small diva of her own, 14, but she's always been that way."

Taylor chuckled and nodded, "sounds good Miss Brouche, I'll let you get back to your dinner. Thank you." Then he turned to Christian who was sitting quietly, "Mr. Grey."

"Have a good night, Jason."

Kinsley took another bite waving as he left then she looked at Christian, "why didn't you tell me his first name was Jason?"

"You didn't ask?"

"He has a very first name last name, Christian!" She said in a huff, "I've been calling him by his last name. Is Ryan's name his first or last? And Jonas?"

Christian chuckled, "their first actually."

"Well," she nodded and finished her salad up, "I'm still hungry."

"Still hungry?" Christian got up and opened the freezer pulling out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream "this?"

"That." She hopped down and plucked it from his hand with her fork in mouth, "let's watch a movie?"

Christian chuckled and followed her as she led the way the front room where she turned around suddenly and handed him her ice cream and fork, "I'm gonna change." She said before running off and Christian sat down turning the TV on.

A few minutes later she joined him, as he flipped through the shows. He looked up seeing her wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. The front right side of the shirt tucked into the shorts as she sat down pulling on a pair of long socks before she grabbed the ice cream and fork opening it and taking a bite.

"What are we watching?" She asked relaxing back and then from the corner of her eye she saw Mrs. Jones peeking into the room and Kinsley jumped glancing over.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Brouche." She said quickly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Kinsley looked back at the TV and took another bite, assuming it was a conversation for Christian. But nothing was said and when Christian nudged her she looked over at him, "what?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Kinsley lifted a brow and looked back the other way, "me? What can I do for you?"

"I was under the impression you would prefer to wash your own clothing? And was wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me or show me so I could help you?"

"It's a pretty simple process, Mrs. Jones," Kinsley answered taking another bite, "I just don't like people touching my things."

"Oh yes, I understand." Mrs. Jones nodded, and tucked her hands behind her back nervously, "and Mr. Grey mentioned I didn't need to cook any meals for you? Would there be something, in particular, you would like me to get or make..? It's really no problem."

"I'm just particular," she said simply, "so, no. Don't worry about it. It would be a whole other meal and I don't pay you. He does," she tilted her head towards Christian, "so don't worry about me."

"I don't mind cooking meals you'd like, Miss Brouche."

Kinsley took another bite of the ice cream, rolling her eyes away from the conversation as she curled up against Christian's side who looked down at her in question, "maybe we can try a few things out, Mrs. Jones? And we'll go from there."

"Of course," she nodded, "I am going to the store tomorrow would there be anything you wanted in particular, sir?"

"Whatever you always get," he said and looked at Kinsley, "anything for you babygirl?"

"Scotch." She smiled up at him and watched him laugh as he shifted to his feet to get her a glass. She looked over at Mrs. Jones and sighed, "I like kale and eggplant lasagna, I also like zucchini a lot. I don't care for beef, mushrooms or mashed cauliflower and I don't really like bread unless it is wheat or garlic, also I try to steer clear of onions."

"Okay!" She said excitedly staring at Kinsley for more as she pulled a notepad from her apron pocket.

"There are some frozen entrees I eat when I'm in a hurry," she added, "I don't remember the brand. Just the black and gray boxes. You can just get those so you don't have to cook."

"I will check out them as well," she said as she finished writing then stepped forward offering to take the ice cream that Kinsley was setting down.

"Great." Kinsley handed it over and looked back at the TV while she grabbed the remote and opened the latest show they had been watching.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones," Christian was saying as he sat back down with two glasses, which Kinsley took before leaning back against him without another word. "Wasn't so hard was it?" He asked when they were alone.

"She tries too hard."

"You're not an easy person to please Miss Brouche." Christian smirked kissing her hair, "I watch you do that with so many people."

"What?"

"Hold them to high standards for no reason."

"I'm used to it," she shrugged, "I try not to."

"What do you mean you're used to it?"

"Mom used to do that shit," Kinsley shook her head and took a long drink almost finishing the glass, "I am just used to seeing it, and sometimes I do it."

"Sometimes?" Christian smirked, "all the time... Gail, Ryan, my assistants, Tyler, and practically any person I've ever seen you with. The only people I have seen you give leeway too would be Taylor, Andrew, and Elliot."

"You think I'm hard on you, Grey?"

"You're doing it now!" He laughed, shaking his head as she finished her drink.

"Me calling you Grey is me being hard on you?"

"Yes, you know it annoys me but you do it anyway. Not even in private you do it all the time, in front of my staff, my colleagues, my parents..."

Kinsley laughed softly, and glanced up at him, "that's not why I call you Grey." She shrugged, "I'm not hard on you."

"You are, Kinsley. Today you were at the office, you constantly test me with my feelings, and you have no problem putting me on the back burner when you feel like it. You don't accept help, ever. No matter how I try to give it to you... it's like a never ending battle of trying to meet some type of standard that I can't see."

She looked at him, shifting in her seat to see him better. "I test you with your feelings?"

"All the time, I'm terrified to tell you how I feel because I'm scared you're going to tell me to fuck off." He sighed, "I asked you to stay with me and you turned it into a, 'too soon' thing. I can't talk about my past because you say I'm running from it, and if I'm having a bad day or feel exhausted and do something out of the realm of... I don't know, how you think I should act? You get upset."

She arched a brow, "I don't have a preconceived notion of you, Grey, I do of my own past relationships and I do make comparisons. I am sorry for that, I'll stop." Kinsley said honestly and reached for his hand, "you can always talk about anything in your life; future, present or past and I'll listen. I love hearing about your days - that's why I ask. I don't mind if you ever want to talk about your past, either. Christian, you were married. I can't relate to that, I'm sorry but I can listen." She pulled his hand to her lap and gave him a gentle squeeze, "you lost a child, Christian. I can't relate to that either but I can listen and I can offer you solace. You are such a strong, amazing man and I am sorry you feel I am hard on you, but anytime I am I feel it comes from myself. I feel like I am putting myself under pressure and that I project that to others sometimes."

Christian held her hand as well, and then moved to pull her onto his lap, "I'm sorry I said all of that."

Kinsley chuckled, "do you really think that is the first time I've heard that? The feelings were new to me though... I am so open I find it hard to believe I would shut someone else down," she frowned, "I was shocked you said that."

"It's not like I'm overly forthcoming myself." He chuckled which fell off almost the second he laughed, "how did you know about my child?"

"Elliott told me when we talked." She answered, "I asked him why you avoided going home."

Christian nodded quietly, looking away, "I've had a few hard years in my life," he said softly, "I grew up in a bad life with a crack whore for a mother and I was a troubled teen. I got into fights a lot, I was angry all the time..." he frowned, "when I met Ana she made me change. I saw things differently, but then just as quick as our life was put together it fell apart." He frowned, finishing his drink and then holding Kinsley close, "I wanted forever and I got 6 good months and another year of trouble. She wasn't happy and I wasn't either, it was like puppy love that wore off the moment things got tough. So we divorced, on fairly good terms I guess." He shrugged softly, "I didn't want to run into her everywhere or even risk it so I left."

"I'm never going to be a sub, Christian."

"I haven't had one since before her, she wasn't one either. She was just a girl that I fell for." He kissed Kinsley's hair, "I don't want one either, I do enjoy playtime sure, but for a relationship? I'll take normal."

Kinsley smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I can do normal really well, Grey."

He groaned, shutting his eyes, "if you insist on calling me Grey, at least tell me why?"

"So I can differentiate in my mind, Grey is normal. Christian is Daddy."

"Oh," he glanced around the dark room and chuckled, "I'll deal with it then."

 **Christian woke to an empty bed** with an attitude at the realization of that fact. "Goddamnit Victoria!" He growled kicking the covers off and getting up. Christian threw the door open, freezing when he smelt breakfast food and heard soft singing.

He headed to the gym, peeking in to find only Ryan who looked up in question before answering his angry expression, "she's downstairs, sir."

Christian nodded and went downstairs, next, finding her in the kitchen. She was wearing the same thing she had slept in, his t-shirt, her shorts and a pair of long socks. He saw she had headphones in and was standing over the stove peering down at them, by the smell of it, sausage. He watched her scrunch up her nose as she flipped it over, then she turned to a plate and laid the three pieces on the plate, that he noticed was full of eggs and toast.

"Grey!" She yelped when she turned around and met his eyes.

"Victoria," he answered, "what are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast," she smiled pulling her headphones out before turning around with the plate, "I just kinda guessed," she said, and laid it down on the bar counter before holding up a finger, "got juice too!" She added excitedly and pulled the icebox open to show a sealed plastic bowl of fruit and a bottle of juice.

"Did you leave this morning?"

"Yeah I went for a run," she said, "stopped at that corner mart on the way back here." Christian felt his jaw tighten as he looked at her, "and got juice and fruit and sausage!"

He nodded pulling up the stool at her request and she joined him as well. Christian looked down at the plate again, eyeing the food and she opened her bowl of fruit before shooting him a smile, "questionable neighborhood you have here, Grey."

"What time did you go?"

Kinsley looked at her watch, "uh, I'd say around 4:30." His jaw tensed again, "I met another runner though. His name was Gordon? Or something he's a neighbor?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged, "I don't know my neighbors."

"Oh well," she laughed softly, "we're meeting tomorrow morning around 5. He said it can get pretty ugly out there early in the morning. Did you know someone was shot on the corner out there?"

"Last week." Christian answered, "I know."

Kinsley turned to look at him better, her eyes narrowed as she studied his face, "what's the problem, Grey?"

"You going running at 4:30 in the morning with some guy." Christian growled, "why do you do that shit?!"

"I didn't realize it was a problem." She rolled her eyes and as soon as she did he reached out and grabbed her chin.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, holding her face so she couldn't look away, "why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

"What?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow, "are you serious? I slept for like six hours yesterday. Then last night for a few hours, I figured you were tired. I can wake you up from now on?" She added, "I sleep far less than you Christian."

He paused, and dropped his arm before frowning, "sorry I just..."

"You don't like me running with someone else, I get it." She smiled, "I'll wake you up next time. Now eat your food it's getting cold."

"Victoria don't get mad," he started looking back at his plate, "but I think the sausage is still a little undercooked."

"Y'know," she smiled, "it might be and I'm sorry for that. But I'll share my oatmeal and fruit with you?" She asked pushing the hot bowl towards him while eating a piece of pineapple. "I'm such a nice girl like that."

"You are such a good girl," Christian smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. She smiled softly and shifted closer taking another piece of fruit before picking up the spoon and taking a bite. "We still going out tonight?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good," she grinned, "I've got a new dress I'm just dying to wear out."

"Well, well," Christian smiled and brushed her hair back, opening his mouth to talk only to have a spoonful of oatmeal shoved into it.

"I slaved over a stove for this Christian. You are going to eat it." She said seriously, then winked and took another bite of pineapple.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I'm glad you've stuck around this far. I've been busy writing part two of the Saving Christian series, so you know what that means? Part one is almost over. *grins. I hope you're all well and still enjoying the way Christian and Kinsley are, this a short chapter of a fun little weekend for them. [No beta~] [P.S. For everyone that is sending all the support you have no idea how much that means to me. I'm glad you all like it, and think it is well written. It means so much.]

 **Warnings:** DD/lg.

* * *

 **Christian reached across the bed** , his hand sliding up Kinsley's leg, pulling her closer before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close, close enough she woke up with a grumble.

"Christian," she whined, pushing on his arm, "you're hot."

He smiled to himself, "tell me more."

Kinsley laughed quietly, rolling away from him as far as she could without him letting her go. "Get off of me!" She giggled when he trailed his fingers up her side.

"Nah," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and rolling into her, "lemme hold you, babygirl."

"Oh Daddy," she groaned, feeling his hand sliding further down her body, "it's laaaaaaaaate."

"It's Saturday," he answered, his hand delving between her legs and pulling her ass back against him, "all mine." He growled against her ear and Kinsley arched back against him, stretching her legs against the bed.

"All yours," she muttered through a yawn, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his wrist, "one day you're gonna wake up tied to this bed, Christian Grey, and unable to touch me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"To keep you from tou-touching," her voice trailed off as his fingers slid against her clit, "me." She breathed out a groan, letting her fingers fall from his wrist. Christian smiled at himself, rolling her over so she was on her back.

"I might like that," he whispered against her ear, "though it is a hard limit for me Miss Brouche."

"Mm," she gasped, arching her hips towards his fingers, "Christian."

"Yes?"

"Come on," she grabbed at his hips and slipped her fingers against the waistband of his sleep pants, tugging at them.

"You get so impatient," he chuckled, not that he minded all that much, and wiggled himself out of his pants for her. Kinsley wrapped her fingers around his length with a long, slow stroke, "ah," he gasped loudly, rocking forward.

"C' mon," she whined again, and rolled against his side climbing up on his chest, "is this what Daddy wanted?"

"Condom," he answered, watching her rub at her eyes. Feeling a bit bad he woke her up like he did.

Kinsley straddled his chest, feeling him bend towards her and kissing at her legs, "do you like condoms?"

"Not really."

"Then you don't have to wear them?" She questioned, giving him a curious look.

Christian arched an eyebrow, "oh? Are you on the pill?"

"Something like that," she winked.

He was nibbled on her thigh when she sat upright before she tugged at his hair to pull him back from her legs, "Okay Daddy." She whispered with a slight squirm, sliding down his chest.

Christian picked her up by the hips, throwing her on the bed beside him before climbing over top of her, he held her hands above her head with one arm, the other sliding down her body and spreading her legs apart. "Don't move." He demanded, bending her leg up and cradling her close as he filled her slowly.

 **Kinsley was stretched across** his body, the early morning light shining through the window washed over her bare back and across Christian's bare chest. "Victoria," Christian said softly, brushing her messy hair back, "have you ever thought about being married?"

Kinsley shrugged, her eyes shut as she rubbed her cheek against his soft chest hair, "not really."

"Why?"

"Seems like a commitment," she smiled to herself, "I think I'm scared of those or something."

Christian chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head, "okay."

"I don't know if I'd like being married," she added honestly, "it's a lot of responsibility, being with only one person and taking care of them and their house..." She pulled a face, "then the children."

"You don't want children?"

"I can't have children," she shrugged, "I can always adopt if I decide to want one, and I don't need to be married to do that."

Christian shifted, hearing her pout at the movement but he wanted to see her face, "what do you mean you can't have children?"

Kinsley kept her eyes closed she was shifted off his body and soon buried herself against his side, "I had ovarian cancer and they took my ovaries out when I was 16."

"Victoria." He whispered softly, "I had no idea." _That explains the 'something like that' comment._

"The burn scars cover them," she lifted a shoulder, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

Christian got the hint that was all she was going to say but he wanted to know more, he figured he could always ask at a different time though, and shifted to get up. Kinsley suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly, "stay."

"Okay, baby," he laid back down and held her until she fell back asleep.

 **When she woke later** she found the bed empty and cool, she could smell his soap coming from the bathroom and glanced towards the door seeing it opened and the lights off, figuring he had already left the room.

She sighed and rolled off the bed to her feet, walking to the bathroom to get through her own routine. She glanced around the bathroom finding her stuff was strewn all over the place, just how she had left it. Her makeup, her face cleansing items, her brush and hair ties, her deodorant, perfume, and lotion took up the whole counter. Just like at home, but it seemed odd to her because here Christian had Mrs. Jones. Who left her things alone, she realized with a small smile, _Grey must have told her._

She jumped into the still wet shower, taking a quick lukewarm shower and washing her hair before getting out. Once she was out she stared at herself in the mirror, using a wet washcloth to wipe the steam from the mirror and opened the door, letting some of the cool air wash over her and clear out the remaining steam so she could see. She grabbed her comb once she could see properly and tightened the towel around her chest so it rested like a dress against her frame as she combed her hair and sectioned it off with her clips.

She figured she'd actually do something with herself today instead of just letting it fall wavy like she so often did. After pressing play on her playlist, she took the blow dryer out and plugged it in, using her paddle brush to dry each section, root to tip.

Then Kinsley grabbed the brand new curling iron she had found when looking for the blow dryer and soon had it out of the box and plugged in to heat up. She grabbed her lotion as the curling iron heated up and put a liberal amount on her hands before running it up her arms, chest, and neck mumbling along with a song, she was swaying in time with the music with her eyes closed when Christian's voice met her ears.

"Victoria?"

Kinsley glanced over grinning and dropping her hands, "hey Grey." She asked over the music, reaching out to turn it down slightly, "what are you doing?"

"I was coming to wake you up, Elliot is in town and, of course, wanted to come over, I knew you'd be upset if you missed him."

"Ah," she winked, "he's fun, I like him."

"I know, you two really hit it off. What are you doing?"

"Doing my hair."

"Why?"

"Because I can," she picked up the curling iron and grabbed a small section, curling her hair. Her eyes met his in the mirror in question, "what?"

"You're beautiful," Christian shrugged and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub to watch her.

"Are you going to be watching me?"

"I'd like to," his eyes trained to her reflection while she focused on her hair, about ten minutes later she had big, wavy curls that she was pinning back off her face with her bobby pins and letting fall down her back behind her shoulders.

Christian stayed quite the whole process, just watching her. He had never watched anyone get ready like this, but it was just something about her he could do it all damn day. She was so stunning, he couldn't tear his eyes away. "You're putting makeup on too?" He spoke up for the first time when she grabbed a makeup sponge and her foundation.

"I am, you get trophy-wife Kinsley today, Grey."

"Oh," he chuckled settling in as she started putting makeup, and he sat there until his phone buzzed, "ah, Elliot is here."

"Mm, I'll be down in about ten more minutes," she was leaning towards the mirror with an eyeliner pen, putting on a wing, "is that okay?"

"Of course," Christian stood up, stopping behind her and watching her swipe her pen across her lid, "I don't know how you do it."

"Lots and lots of practice, Grey." She blew him a kiss in the mirror before focusing on the other eye. Once he left her alone she decided on a lipstick color, maroon, that was going to match the dress she had in mind. One of the new ones she had bought last weekend.

And, after putting on her perfume and deodorant she grabbed her phone from the counter and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

 **Kinsley was coming down the stairs,** turning off her phone speaker when Elliot suddenly had her in his arms with a yelled, "Kiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"Elliot!" She chuckled, returning the hug before he spun her around and put her down, "how are you, baby?"

"Good, good, I missed you too." He said before letting her go and when he did, he stood back at arm's length and let out a low whistle, "you look amazing, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Oh, this is just who I am daily," she joked, waving her hand, "but thank you." She added, following him back into the main room, "where is Grey?"

"Phone call," Elliot explained, watching Kinsley take the long way around, "I'll have a glass." He nodded when she held up the bottle of scotch.

"Do you play piano too?" She asked after a moment, her eyes lingering on the piano. Elliot joined her, shaking his head and taking the glass of scotch, "ah."

"Do you play?"

"I do," she smiled and held out her glass towards him, sitting on the piano bench and pushing up the key cover, "what do you want to hear?"

"Mm," Elliot turned and put their glasses on the cart before joining her, "something fun?"

"I like doing covers to rap songs for fun?" She suggested, playing a few notes before stretching her fingers.

"Oh? I am dying to see this, go on." Elliot grinned widely, watching her place her fingers on the keys.

"Alright, if you don't know the song I'll show it to you after I'm done." She promised and took a deep breath before starting to play a deep beat, stopping after a moment and moving up an octave, "this fits my voice better," she explained softly, a soft blush on her cheeks.

Kinsley cleared her throat and threw in another beat to coincide with her original, " _I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch. Even when I'm crying crazy. Yeah, I got boy problems that's the human in me. Bling, bling. Then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me."_ She smiled to herself, nodding her head, " _You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal, help you with your career just a little. You're 'posed to hold me down, but you're holding me back... and that's the sound of me not calling you back!"_

Kinsley laughed quietly when Elliot let out a loud, "Woop!"

The beat stopped for half a second before she continued again, " _why men great 'til they gotta be great? Don't text me, tell it straight to my face. Best friend sat me down in the salon chair._ _Shampoo press, get you out of my hair. Fresh photos with the bomb lighting, new man on the Minnesota Vikings. Truth hurts, needed something more exciting..."_

She slowed the beat down a little, clearing her throat to actually sing, " _you tried to break my heart? Oh, that breaks my heart that you thought you ever had it. No, you ain't from the start._ _Hey, I'm glad you're back with your bitch I mean who would wanna hide this? I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever be your side chick..."_ She changed the beat another octave higher, shutting her eyes, " _I put the siiiiiiiii-ing in single, ain't worried 'bout a riiiiiiiiii-ing on my finger. So you can tell your friend, "shoot your shot" when you see 'em... It's OK, he already in my DMs."_

Elliot was bobbing his head along with the beat, giving her an, "ey! Ey!" When Christian suddenly cut them off and Kinsley and Elliot froze, turning around quickly to see him staring at them in question.

"What are you doing?"

"We're singing, Grey, and we're almost done with the song." Kinsley answered quickly, placing her fingers back on the keys, playing the beat again, " _ey!_ " She was rocking her shoulders as she played, back to rapping the verse again, " _I'ma hit you back in a minute. I don't play tag, bitch, I been it. We don't fuck with lies, we don't do goodbyes, We just keep it pushing like aye yi yi."_

Kinsley let the song trail off, "so that's a pastime of mine..."

"King I did not know you could sing!" Elliot laughed, "alright, do another."

Christian looked at Elliot in question before glancing back to Kinsley who just shook her head, "I think I'll finish my drink now."

"Awe Kiiiiiiiing!"

She did have a pretty nice voice, Christian thought, watching her get off the bench and grab her half-empty glass of scotch, before downing it in one gulp and pouring herself another, then she turned to hand the other glass to Elliot who had finally got up, "she was good, wasn't she Christian?"

"I had no idea she could... do _that_?" He tilted his head and Kinsley let out a laugh, "Elliot wanted to get lunch, are you hungry?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I haven't had anything all day." She said matter-of-factly, before looking at Elliot, "the man locks me in a room all day, good thing you said you wanted to come over. I get freedom!" She was laughing, taking Elliot's arm and the two leaving Christian behind as they walked towards the door, "we should get dumplings."

"Dumplings?" Elliot asked through his laugh, stopping at the closet she did and letting her arm go so she could get her jacket.

Christian stared after them with a smile, before reaching out and putting the key cover back on the piano, his eyes lingering over the keys a moment. That was only the second time he had seen her play the piano, and the two times were completely different. His smile grew, _she never ceases to surprise me._

* * *

 **Kinsley** **was sprawled across the divan** , half asleep when she heard the front door open, followed by Christian's voice, "you can handle it," he was saying, "that's why I hired you. Anything else?"

Kinsley peeked up over the back of the couch, through the open living room and into the foyer. She watched him taking his shoes off when he paused and reached out to grab her heel. Then she ducked with a giggle the moment he turned around before slinking off the couch and running.

"Anything else?" She heard him speaking quickly and she grinned taking off through the house.

"Miss Bro-." She reached out clamping a hand over Ryan's mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "I'm hiding."

Ryan nodded and she removed her hand before running down the hallway and into a side room. She knew the house pretty well by now, without a lot of sleep and many hours to roam, she'd even say she knew it like the back of her hand. She knew that just beyond that door there was a hallway that the staff used and that was right where she was headed.

"Ryan, have you seen Miss Brouche?"

"No," Ryan's voice met her ears and she nearly let out a 'woo!' before remembering herself and hurrying into the secluded hallway.

"Mm," Christian hummed, "sure."

Kinsley grinned and was down the hallway coming out in Taylor's office, where she met him with a grin.

"Miss Brouche," he said suddenly, freezing.

"Shh," she smiled, glancing at the screens that held the in house cameras. "He's right there," she pointed at the screen with a whisper.

Taylor chuckled shaking his head, "very well." He answered just as quiet. She ducked suddenly behind the desk just as a knock sounded. "Yes," she heard the door open.

"Have you seen Miss Brouche?"

"The gym, maybe?"

"No, she's hiding," she heard Christian's voice get closer before seeing the toes of his socks under the desk. "I'm just going to check the cameras."

"Sir," Taylor answered, and Kinsley stayed quiet.

"No," Christian was mumbling, "where don't we have security?"

"The bathroom?" Taylor suggested.

"And here." Christian finished before turning around, "or down there," he added and she heard the side door she had just run through open.

After a moment she glanced up letting out a squeal when Christian's grin met her own, "cheater!" She yelped jumping up, "sorry Taylor," she added breathlessly, grabbing the man by the shoulders and using him as a shield to make it through the door.

"You're fired," Christian laughed, taking off after her. Kinsley was almost to the stairs when his hands reached out and grabbed her tightly, jerking her back against his chest, "going somewhere, Victoria?"

"You cheated," she giggled, squirming in his hold. She could feel his erection pressing against her back and without a second thought, she pressed her backside against him. "Cheater, cheater..."

"Says the woman who used my staff against me."

She laughed, prying at his hands, "I'll win this." She gasped, almost triumphantly when his hold loosened only to let out a whine when he pressed his hand between her legs, " _Christian_!"

"Victoria," he answered in a deep voice, gaining another squirm from her. He picked her up, holding her back to his chest and heading up the stairs.

As soon as they were a few steps at the top, Kinsley leaned all her weight forward, throwing him off balance, and grabbing at the wall.

"You're not getting away," he grunted, she always seemed far stronger than he thought, pressing her hard against the wall.

Kinsley felt her pulse quicken, she wanted the fight. She wanted to win almost as bad as she wanted to lose. She dug her heel into his shin, pressing her palms against the wall with a heavy push.

Christian pushed back, he had the upper hand and she wasn't getting out of it.

With an elbow to his side and her arms pressing up over his hold, Christian stumbled backward and Kinsley was free.

 _Unless she did that,_ he thought watching her get her footing before taking off down the hallway again. This time towards their bedroom.

He knew what she wanted and he'd give it to her, he liked the fantasy almost as much as she did.

Christian hurried after her, throwing the door open and shut as soon as he was through it. The room was dark, the drapes drawn blocked out the setting sun and Christian didn't want to turn on the light and throw off the mood. His closet and bathroom door were both closed and he took his chances picking the closet.

He stalked across the room, pausing to look under the bed, only finding a lone high heel she claimed she lost two nights ago. He quickly grabbed the shoe and laid it on the bed before continuing towards the closet. He pulled the doors open to his walk-in closet and found more darkness, nothing out of place.

"Victoria," he called quietly, stepping into the closet and running his hand along her few items hanging up on the left side before he went over to the right side and peered through the rack, not seeing her anywhere. He wrapped his hand around a tie in the open tie drawer before shutting it.

She let out a breathless giggle and Christian jerked to the left again, turning towards the shoe side. There pressed to the wall was the red of her dress and Christian grabbed her immediately, pulling her tight against his chest, "caught you."

"Oh no," she breathed out, watching him unroll the tie before jerking her hands behind her back.

He worked quickly, sliding the tie around her wrists and it giving it a quick knot. She gasped when the fabric bit into her skin and Christian pressed her against the wall, "now you're not getting away."

Kinsley smiled, resting her head against the wall behind her. She felt his hands sliding along her dress, grabbing at her body, "what shall I do about that?"

"I could think of a few things," he answered against her neck before giving her skin a small bite and suck, bringing that moan from her lips. Kinsley felt his hands grab her thighs and force her legs apart, sliding his own leg against them.

"Tell me," she whispered, her eyes shut the moment he kissed her.

"Mm," he nipped at her ear lobe with a soft suck, "what if I take you right here?"

"What if you do," she arched against his body, her dress strained against her thighs, Christian nearly lost it. His hands grabbed the fabric of the knee length dress tightly, hearing a slight rip but neither cared about that. All she cared about was that he was hiking the skirt up her legs, "I could help if you'd le-."

Christian met her eyes with a smirk, "I don't think so, babygirl." He unfastened his own slacks with his thumb, then unzipped them and pushed them down his legs with his boxer briefs.

"It's been a very boring day waiting for you," she said matter of factly. Christian ran his hand against her panties, feeling a wet spot against the fabric.

He hitched an eyebrow, "I want to devour you right now," he whispered against her lips and Kinsley smiled, giving him a small kiss.

"How about you just fuck me instead?"

Christian groaned, pulling off the wall and into his arms, Kinsley wrapped her legs around his waist. The skirt of her dress ripping further but they didn't hear that they just felt Christian inside of Kinsley and Kinsley's moan falling from her lips.

* * *

Song mentioned: 'Truth Hurts' by Lizzo


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** Yoyo. Just another chapter with the two doing what they do best, a little twist in the end. But it's good! [No beta]

 **Warnings:** DDlg story.

* * *

 **Kinsley pulled her rented** Audi R8 up to the large house that screamed _Grey_ in every way imaginable. Just from the small time, she knew his family and him she couldn't imagine this house would look any different. It was large, it was too much, and it was _them_.

She pulled her phone from the car charger, turning off her GPS and then the car slipping the keys into her black clutch, once she was out she reached into the backseat and grabbed a black bag, done up with pretty tissue paper.

She was wearing a short dark maroon silk button-up dress, that hung just off her shoulders and was very form fitting. She had a feeling Christian was going to think it was too short but well, too late, it was on and she was there.

"Hi," she smiled at the guard at the front door, finding it rather odd this family always seemed to have someone following them around and protecting them, "Kinsley Brouche." She said after a moment, "I know I'm a little late my flight had been delayed." She added after a moment, watching him scanning over the list.

"Do you have identification on you?"

"Oh, sure," she juggled the package in one hand and opened her clutch. "Here," she said handing him the bag and finding her ID which she passed to him. "I don't look near as dorky now, I do have my glasses if you couldn't tell..." He didn't laugh at her joke, only handed her back the items and pushed the door open for her to go on through, "thanks."

It was empty in the front hall but she could hear people just past the wall and after a quick pit stop at the powder room to fix her makeup and freshen up she headed in. Her heels were loud on the floor as she walked through the foyer, and up a small set of stairs into another large hall, frowning when she found no one.

"Ma'am?"

Kinsley turned to find a housekeeper standing before her, "hey," she smiled, "I'm here for the party, my flight got delayed, I'm just not sure of my way around the house."

"Oh, they all just sat down for dinner," she answered, "come with me."

They took a side door that opened to show a large dining hall with a long table and nearly every seat full. Elliot was first up when they walked in, "Kinsley! I got scared you stood me up."

"My flight got delayed," she apologized and let out a breathless laugh when he hugged her, "so sorry." She added, handing him the bag, "also you might open that in private, I'm not sure how emotional you get." She winked.

"Thank you, Kinsley." Elliot took the bag before leaning in slightly, "Christian was going crazy."

She chuckled, "well I'm here now," then she looked at him, "which is she?"

"Sitting directly next to Kate," he stepped back, taking her hand, "come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Oh good, I am hungry." She smiled letting him walk her to her seat next to Christian who was on his feet as well and holding her chair out for her. Elliot introduced her as they walked and with another kiss on the cheek, he left her with Christian. "Hey Grey," she smiled once they were seated, "how are you?"

"I'm okay," he lied and she could tell. He had his arm over the back of her chair and their legs were touching at how close he had pulled her towards him. Their chairs touching, but she didn't mind all that much.

"White or red?" A waiter asked from behind.

"None, thank you," she shook her head, relaxing into the seat and feeling more than a few eyes on her.

"She'll have a scotch and a straw," Christian spoke up, letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"You remembered," she teased him when they were left alone again, the others turning to their conversations.

"Have you ever felt like the most popular person in a room, Victoria?"

She laughed quietly, "trophy wife syndrome." She answered with an eye roll.

"You're right," he smirked, shaking his head, "you look amazing, by the way."

Kinsley hummed, running her fingers through her long hair. It was straight, glossy and smooth as it fell all the way down her back to her waist. "I look okay for just getting off a plane. Drove as fast as I could."

He shook his head, "that doesn't surprise me."

Kinsley turned towards him, adjusting in her seat a moment. "What's wrong, Grey?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and offered a tough smile, rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly.

"Well," she nodded, crossing her legs under the table, and resting forward against the table when she heard her name from somewhere at the top of the table. Glancing up she found Grace smiling at her.

"How was the flight?"

"Fine," she answered quietly feeling as if her voice was carried over everyone else's.

"Christian said you had been delayed for work?"

"My brothers, he and father needed help on a case."

"You should start consulting cases," Elliot smirked, "she saved Christian's company's from losing millions of dollars."

Kinsley chuckled quietly, picking the straw up where the waitress laid it over the top of her tumbler and slipped it into the glass before she brought it to her lips and took a small sip.

"I hadn't heard that?" Carrick asked after a moment.

"Oh, it was nothing they just had a small leak," she flashed her smile up the table, "Grey was diligent and wrapped it all up quickly."

"We had a good team," Christian said when eyes turned to him.

"What is your career?" Someone asked from across the table, eyeing her.

"I'm an accountant, I suppose private accountant now. It's been a recent career change from working for a company to working independently."

"Is that how you and Christian met?"

"Oh no," Kinsley chuckled, pushing her hair back from her face, "I met him at his club, actually. My friends were attending."

"She bought a member or his security detail a drink and Christian got jealous."

Kinsley rolled her eyes, "Grey wasn't jealous," she said with a head shake at Elliot, "I wowed him senseless with my amazing attitude. Should have seen his face."

Christian chuckled and drug his hand up her back, "just like she said." He pulled back when dinner was served and Kinsley let out a shaky breath, _maybe Grey was right. We shouldn't have come._

 **Kinsley met Christian's** look across the room, his eyes were glued to her and he didn't bother trying to hide the stare. She was currently talking with a few people she didn't even remember the names of. "I need a refill," she said quietly, interrupting the girl talking and without a second to spare she stepped around the two of them and right over to Christian.

"Miss Brouche," he said when she got closer.

"Grey," she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling down her side. He reached out and stroked the silky strands, "you look like a bump on a log."

He quirked an eyebrow, "I was just watching you out trophy wife them all."

She smirked and handed her glass to a passing waiter, "I _am_ the best for the job, Christian."

He studied her face curiously when she said his name, "how was your brother's case?"

"Fine," she lifted her shoulder, "I think he's having a midlife crisis."

"Why?"

"His wife is leaving him, he can't focus."

"I have a feeling he'll be staying with you for a while, Victoria."

"Maybe they both will," she hummed and stepped closer hooking her arm around his waist, leaning into his side. He stiffened slightly, looking down at her, "what?"

"We're in public," he whispered at her, his lips brushing her temple.

"Yes?"

Christian blinked slowly, relaxing, "you just don't tend to be affectionate in public."

Kinsley laughed softly, dropping her arm, "I'll find myself another man willing to deal with my affection."

Christian's laugh was sudden and he grabbed her waist pulling her right back in, "I don't think so Victoria."

"Well, well," she was flush against his body - admittedly too close for public decency, "jealous, Daddy?"

Christian wished his cock didn't twitch at the words and he refrained from looking around to see who was close. The last time he had done that she rolled her eyes, he didn't want to lose this. He liked it far too much. "All mine, baby girl."

Kinsley stretched her neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "that's what you think."

"Not funny," he found the longer he stared at her the less he cared that anyone could be watching. All that mattered to him was that those two beautiful brown eyes were turned to him.

"I'm a hoot."

Christian was smiling, a wide smile that if anyone else saw would think was uncharacteristic most surely, "hilarious, Miss Brouche."

Kinsley gave half a bow, though it was hard with how he was holding her, "thank you, thank you. Dance with me?"

"Dance with you?" There was music playing from the speakers in the house, it was old music, soft and not very easy to dance to but he'd do his best, "alright." She grinned, flashing her teeth and wrapping her arms around his shoulders feeling him pull her upright before he swayed, trying to find the timing.

"You're so good at dancing," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his and Christian returned the look with another uncharacteristic smile.

It was easy for him to forget who he was _supposed_ to be when he was buried in her world, her ever-present 'fuck-em-all' attitude. The only way she lived, "it's easy when you've got the most beautiful ornament wrapped around you."

Kinsley flushed, clearing her throat and looking away. Her eyes fell to the side, spotting Kate and Ana both staring at her and quickly looked back at Grey giving his shoulder a pat, "that's enough."

"I don't think so, you started this."

"Christian," she chuckled, feeling him dip her.

"Want to go check out the rest of the house?"

"Is it as ostentatious as the two rooms I have seen so far?"

"I live much more understated than my mother and father, hm?" He was still swaying them, laughing softly when she fixed him with a look, "one day I'll see how your parents live, Miss Brouche, and then we can have the conversation about who truly lives in an ostentatious life."

"You may show me the rest of the house, Christian," she took a step back and felt him wrapping his arm around her waist before leading her away.

They were halfway across the room when Elliot called out for her attention, "Hey Kins," and she glanced over in question. "A few of us are heading out to get drinks tonight, you in?"

"All of the yes," Christian brushed off the fact he was more than a little annoyed she turned out of his hold, "when?"

Elliot checked his watch, "ten minutes or so, bringing Christian?"

"You going Grey?"

"Sure," he shrugged, his arm still around her waist and she leaned back against his chest, "think I'm letting you out of my sight, Miss Brouche?"

Kinsley laughed, her head falling back against his shoulder, "there is the jealous man I've come to know."

Christian smiled again, kissing the top of her head, "are you planning on joining in on the drinking?"

"Most surely," she turned her eyes up to him, "and dancing and having fun.. the whole nine yards."

"I haven't seen you out before."

"We met at a club."

"You were the 'DD' and trying to sleep with Taylor."

"Well, he _is_ my type..." Kinsley turned slightly and reached up brushing her hands through his hair, "need a bit more gray in there, Grey, and you'd be perfect."

"I'm not that old." He said dryly tilting his head slightly, so her fingers trailed down his cheek and he could press his lips to her fingertips, "Elliot is waiting for you."

"I highly doubt just me," she grabbed his hand, pulling him after her, the two making their way to the door.

"How much do you think he really likes you?" Christian asked once they were outside.

"He reminds me of Andrew," she smiled fondly at the man, "we're going to be best friends even after you break my heart."

"You think I'll break your heart?"

Kinsley dropped his hand, walking around to the driver side and unlocking the door with the key, "get in Grey."

Christian stared at the Audi R8 for a moment, hitching an eyebrow, "and you say my parents live an ostentatious lifestyle, are you kidding me baby girl?"

"It's pretty," she returned the look, brushing her hand over the black body, "I like it. I want one. So I thought I would rent it to make sure I really do."

" _And_?"

"It's my new dream car," she bent down and opened the door, "get in or you can stay here with your parents."

"Demanding little thing," he slipped into the car, pulling his seatbelt on and shutting the door, "do you even know where we are going?"

"No, we'll find them..." Christian chuckled, feeling the car start before he let out a quiet breath, "didn't think I'd be the one making you lose control, Daddy?" She glanced over, giving him that smile and wink that always melted his heart.

" **She** **can** **really** **drink** ," a friend of Elliot's said to the table about Kinsley who had climbed up on Elliot's back and had her arm around his shoulder, both of them screaming the words to some song that was playing.

Christian was pretending to not listen to their conversation, his eyes and fingers pressed to the blackberry in his hand while answering an email. He was mostly avoiding Ana and Kate, who had ended up across from him and Kinsley when they all sat. He couldn't believe Ana was still there but figured it had to do with Kate more than anything.

Kate hadn't really gotten on with his brother's friends, she didn't have much to cling to on nights like this.

"I think if I have another shot I'll pass out." Another said under his breath. "How do you keep up with her Christian?"

He glanced up across the bar seeing her standing now beside Elliot and getting a tray filled with shots, "I don't."

The man laughed, shaking his head, "perks of dating a younger girl."

Kinsley was carting the tray of drinks and sat it down at the edge of the table, "alright boys and girls." She grabbed two shots of tequila and made her way around the table to Christian, "it is almost last call, Elliot picked the drinks."

Christian looked down at the one she was handing him, "yeah I'm sure..." He grimaced at the tequila.

Kinsley laughed and slid herself on to his lap, "I just made a suggestion."

"To me!" Elliot called loudly throwing his arm up and knocking the drink back quickly.

Kinsley grinned downing hers as well, the rest of the table following suit. Almost everyone, anyway, a few people held off. Christian made a face, his tongue sliding along his lips and he shook his head.

"Baby." She teased, kissing him on the lips, "dance?"

"Hold on."

Kinsley gave him a look, plucked the phone from his hand and turned the screen off, "no." She was on her feet and sliding his phone into the front of her dress dancing away with a smile.

Christian stared at her for a moment before sighing, "I can see what you mean." The guy from earlier smirked.

"Oh hell," Christian rolled his eyes, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms, _I'm not giving in to her._ He thought, ever watchful eyes on her as she danced to the music barely listening to the too loud conversation at the table.

He didn't get up until he saw another guy having approached and offering his hand. Kinsley, in her ever true fashion, took his hand and was being spun around the packed dance floor. He thought hard about letting it go, or as much as he could. But when her eyes met him and she winked he was on his feet, stripping his jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair.

Christian weaved through the people and about to grab the man when Kinsley spun right out of his hold to Christian with a quick, "thanks!"

"You tease."

"You love it," she grinned, leaning into his hold.

"I don't love seeing you dance with other people," he growled against her ear.

Kinsley shivered, and shut her eyes, "taking me for breakfast after this, Grey?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"I don't know, this is your town."

"My town?" He asked, feeling her grind against him. She could dance to any tempo, he soon found, the way her hands gripped his hips and held him close as she lost herself in the music, and he had a feeling they would be dancing until they were kicked out.

Which wasn't longer than ten minutes, and he was carrying Kinsley out of the club, following everyone else, as she wrapped around him from behind.

"What you all doing?" Elliot asked when they stepped outside, he, Kate and Ana was part of the last eight people, Christian and Kinsley two more.

"Breakfast," someone said and Kinsley nodded enthusiastically, "you guys want to go?"

"Yes!" Elliot said excitedly, "let me get Kate and Ana in a cab, don't leave without me."

"Do we have to go with them?"

"Want me to get you a cab, Grey?" Kinsley asked from his back, her dress almost showing off all of her butt but she didn't particularly mind. Kinsley ran her fingers through his hair slowly, "I don't care, whatever you want." She added, laying her cheek against his shoulder, "I can eat room service back at my hotel room."

"Your hotel room?" He asked, looking back at her in question.

"I'm staying at... uh... The Hilton." She shrugged, "dad's assistant got it all sat up for me."

"Oh..?"

"I told you I was getting the room, Grey, not my fault you didn't listen to me."

"I had forgotten," he answered, "that's okay, we can go to your room. I'll have Taylor grab my things from mine and bring them over."

"Or," she pecked his cheek softly, "you can let Taylor have the rest of the night off and tomorrow, too, and we can spend the day tangled in bed."

Christian cleared his throat, looking from the corner of his eye to Elliot's friends seeing one of them smile. He held her calf tightly and hissed her name under his breath, " _Victoria_."

"Yes?"

"Don't do that."

She grinned, giving him another kiss before wiggling her way down, "let's go, baby. I'll eat my breakfast off of you."

Christian fought back his blush, trying to keep some composure and watched Kinsley giving a little dance on her way down the sidewalk towards Elliot and the girls. She had her arms around Elliot in a tight hug before Christian caught up with her, "happy birthday, Lelliot." She smiled at the blonde man, brushing his hair back, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime before I leave town."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I have work to do, babe," she frowned deeply at the thought, "but, I'll come back and visit during the winter?"

He grinned and gave her forehead a kiss, "you and Christian want to have dinner before you leave tomorrow night?"

"I don't know what Grey's doing," she said as an afterthought looking back at him, she knew he was right behind her, "he's upset I embarrassed him in front of your friends." She added in a mock whisper, "acting like a baby."

Christian lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'm not upset."

"Listen to that tone," she continued with a grin, before offering her hand to Kate, "so great to see you again, Kate, did you get that starter kit?"

"I did," she said stiffly.

"Oh! Good," Kinsley smiled widely, "I forgot to ask earlier how it was going for you?"

"It's been okay, we're looking forward to seeing how it grows."

"Next time I'll have to see it," she said with a grin before offering her hand to Ana, "good to meet you, Ana." Ana stared at her hand quietly, before taking it and giving it a quick shake, "Christian has told me a lot about you," she added, "I can't believe you own your own publishing company at such a young age, that is a true feat."

Ana stared at her, her mouth popping open in silence.

"Do you write as well?"

"I... no, I only read."

"Well," Kinsley smiled and took a step back, "I only count numbers." Christian watched their interaction quietly, his hands in his pockets and he caught the look Kate was giving him. Kinsley turned slightly, brushing her long hair back with a quick hand and saw the approaching cab, "if you ever happen to make it through to New York for work, Ana, be sure to let me know. I have a few connections with some people that host book expos, it's more underground than the bigger ones." Kinsley explained, "it's for writers who aren't even published yet, rather it be because of cost or resources, anyway... who knows, you might find your next Ayn Rand among the attendees."

Ana stared at her in silence, her eyes growing wide, "I'll send you an email." Kinsley added with a wave, before reaching out for Christian's hand, "see you tomorrow E!" She called and Christian pulled her close towards the car she had rented, holding the car keys in his hand.

"You made her uncomfortable," Christian said once they were in the car and starting down the road, glancing over the girl.

"Why?"

"I don't think they like you too much, Victoria."

"I'm sure they don't. I'm the big, bad girl that stole Christian Grey." She laughed softly, laying her head back against the seat, "you worry too much."

Christian frowned and laid his hand on her knee, "do I?"

"Yes," she shifted slightly so his hand slid up her inner thigh and grabbed the handle of her chair laying back, "I don't want to talk about them."

"It seems like you don't want to talk about anything," he whispered, glancing over before back at the road.

"Perceptive, Grey." She smirked and gave her hips a rotation, "don't you want to touch me?"

"That's no way to ask me, baby girl."

Kinsley smiled and wrapped her hands around Christian's, "please touch me, Daddy?"

He groaned, his eyes peeled to the road and he let her direct his hand up her leg, "we're almost there Victoria."

"I want you now," she whispered, and rocked forward against his hand, "I've been waiting patiently all night."

Christian chuckled, turning the car, "less than 500 hundred feet."

"We're not making it out of the car, don't even try."

"You're awful demanding when you're drunk..." he said softly, not so sure he liked it if he was honest.

"Mm," she relaxed back against the seat, stretching her legs in front of her.

Christian pulled the car to a stop, putting it in park and looking over at Kinsley who gave him a shy smile, biting at her bottom lip. "It's late," he said softly, pointing at the dashboard clock where it showed 2:46.

"It is late," she agreed, "what's wrong?"

"I think we should go to bed," he gave her thigh a squeeze.

"Awe," she pouted softly, "I'm not tired."

"Well," he smiled, stroking her cheek, "we can order room service and rest?"

"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms.

Christian has a feeling he was about to see what Victoria was like in her full little state. All of it. The good and the bad. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side, pulling the door open and watching her slowly undo her seatbelt, grabbing her clutch and finally getting out, ignoring his hand cooly. He then watched as she opened the back door and reached in, grabbing it by the straps. It was a small carry-on bag, Christian figured it just had the essentials. "Let me take that for you Victoria."

"I got it." She huffed loudly and looked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle.

"Oh, it's Taylor with my things," Christian said looking towards the car with a wave, his hand reaching out to catch Kinsley as she stumbled.

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked hurriedly, getting out and grabbing Christian's bag.

"Yeah, she's just a little inebriated." Christian took the bag from him and watched Kinsley smile up at Taylor as she leaned against the car.

"Hey, Jason." She said in a singsong voice, "Christian is being an ass."

"O-oh," he gave a nod.

"Bold of him to assume he's welcomed in my room."

Christian sighed, "Victoria give me the bag."

"I got it!" She slapped at his hand and stood up straight, "we're going to _rest_ , c' mon."

"Oh," Taylor cleared his throat, "well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jason," Christian said quietly and hurried to follow after Victoria who had stopped and sat on the ground, taking her heels off. He waited patiently as she slipped them from her feet and then started to get up. He wanted to help her up, but he knew it'd be another argument so he just watched her as she grabbed her bag in her other hand.

Victoria ignored him, stomping off ahead and into the hotel, "what room are you?"

"I have it in my clutch," she answered, stopping again and making to sit down in the middle of the lobby when Christian reached out and grabbed her clutch first, " _Christian_!"

"Stop," he gave her a serious look, opening the purse and grabbing the hotel key, "215. Let's go," he nodded towards the elevator, letting her follow him.

Kinsley stood quietly, swaying slightly but he kept his hands to himself. She was quiet and fuming as she waited by the room door for him to put the key in. He didn't say anything, just held the door open and she went straight to the bathroom slamming and locking the door.

Christian sighed as he watched her slam the door, then shut and locked the room door. It wasn't an extravagant room by any means. It was a fairly normal looking room, just the basic of a bathroom and closet, with a large bed in the middle and tv and a refrigerator on the opposite wall. He figured since she was only staying one night she only asked for a small room.

He heard the shower turn on through the wall and settled his bag on the bed, taking his own shoes off before changing his clothing.

Christian was answering an email when Kinsley came out of the bathroom, she was fresh-faced and brushing her hair while talking on the phone, he glanced over when he heard his name, "yeah Christian is here, why?" Kinsley met his look across the room, her eyes going wide, "O-oh." She whispered, "I'm on my way, right now."

Christian go to his feet in concern, heading towards her but Kinsley put a hand up, "no, no, don't do anything," she said quickly, "I am on my way, I just have to book a flight." Christian stared at her, frozen, "Okay, I'll text you before I fly out."

Kinsley hung up the phone, immediately turning back to the bathroom without a word.

"What's going on Victoria?"

"I have to get home."

"I gathered that," he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching her throwing everything into her bag, "Why? What's going on?"

"Joseph tried to hurt himself," she said quietly, pausing as she said the words out loud, staring at herself in the mirror. Her makeup bag hanging off her hand and she let out a quiet cry.

"Okay, Victoria," Christian pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she let out another cry, "okay, I have my jet here," he whispered, "I can take us."

"No, no, you stay. It's your brother's birthday weekend," she pulled back and hurried to put the rest of her stuff away, grabbing her hair clip and clipping her messy, wet hair back. "I just... I just need my stuff." She whispered to herself, "you can stay here."

"I'm going with you," he said seriously, watching her turn to look at him. "Aren't I?"

"Grey, baby," She cupped his cheek and shook her head, "I don't want you there for this... this is serious stuff, I don't want you part of this."

Christian stared down at her, her pupils dilated, "you're drunk."

"Call me a cab, while I get a ticket?"

Kinsley had her phone out, finding the soonest flight. The red-eye, she booked her ticket and finished packing her bags up. "Okay," she said to herself, feeling a rush of sickness wash over her and she sat down on her butt, leaning against the toilet seat, "don't get sick Kins, keep it together." She said to herself, brushing her bangs back. "Keep it together. He's okay."

"Your cab will be here in ten minutes," Christian said, stopping behind her and bending down to rub her bag, "Victoria please let me take you."

"No, no," she shook her head, "you're the good Christian. My life is the bad. They're separate."

"Babygirl," he kissed her forehead, "please, it isn't like that."

"It's how I keep it separate," she whispered, before waving him away and leaning into the toilet, getting sick through her tears.

"Oh baby," he frowned, rubbing her back. "Whatever you say, baby, whatever you say."

 **Christian took care of Kinsley's rental** car, and hotel room as soon as the morning hit and was out of Seattle with a quick phone call to Elliot explaining Kinsley had, had a family emergency that they needed to get back for.

He hadn't even stopped at home, just went straight to her condo to find Tyler the only person home. Christian glanced around the trashed house in question, he knew Kinsley was not going to like that, "what happened, Tyler?"

"I don't even know, man. Andrew and I were out on a date and when we came home Joseph was going crazy. He was screaming and crying and talking about how much better life would be if he wasn't around." Tyler shook his head, "he trashed the place, he was drunk and taking pills. Andrew finally got him calmed down and got him to throw up, before getting him to sleep on the couch. As soon as Kinsley came in this morning she got him into Andrew's car and took him to the hospital."

"Okay," Christian was rolling up the sleeves of his button-up, "let's get this place cleaned up." He said softly and started to work with Tyler.

Christian soon found Joseph had destroyed nearly every glass object in the house, all the dishes and glasses were broken all over the kitchen and dining room, their TV was destroyed, the mirrors Kinsley had placed around the house were broken - along with her new one in her bedroom. And it seemed the man had used a knife to cut all the fabric out of the couch and seats.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call for a hauling company to get the furniture out of the house.

"I don't think she even registered the house," Tyler said, holding the broom in hand as he swept out the wood floors. "She was just focused on Joseph."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Christian sighed, grabbing his own broom again and heading to the kitchen, "have you heard from them?"

"Andrew said they were taking him to Manhattan Psychiatric Center, they should be home in a few hours."

"Alright," Christian nodded to himself, "we'll get everything settled for her."

 **Christian was getting back from running** to her favorite oriental place a few blocks away and he knew they were home, Andrew's car was back. He carried the bags up to her condo and knocked. Tyler opened the door, giving him a small look and Christian soon found Kinsley standing in the middle of the living room, looking around.

"Where is all of my stuff?"

"Kins, it was destroyed," Andrew was saying, holding her tightly, "Tyler said they had it hauled off, so you wouldn't have to see it all."

"O-oh," she cleared her throat, looking around before turning to Christian in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner," he held up the bags, "knowing you, you didn't eat at the hospital."

"No, I didn't." She said quietly, staring at him before finally looking away and around again. "This is probably better, thank you for helping Christian."

He gave a nod, walking to the kitchen and putting the bags on the counter. He knew they didn't have any plates left, he had picked them all up after all. He opened the containers and laid them out on the counter grabbing her container of dumplings and opened it, pouring some of the rice in as well before grabbing a fork and heading back to the living room to find her still staring at where everything was.

 _Maybe I should have got her out of the house?_ He thought nervously, clearing his throat and gathering her attention, "Victoria, why don't we sit down?"

"Right," she nodded numbly, following him into the dining room and taking the seat he pulled out for her. She was still in her sleeping attire of the tank top and sleeping shorts, with her heels on and her messy hair pulled back in a clip. "Thanks, my favorite."

"Anything else you need?"

"I'd like a glass of scotch," she spoke without looking at him, picking at the rice.

"We don't have any glasses, right now," Tyler said suddenly, "but..uh, do you want the bottle?"

"Yeah, sure," she watched it being sat on the table in front of her, staring at it a moment. "Actually I just want to go to bed."

"I think you should eat something, Victoria." Christian whispered, leaning down slightly, "then you go to bed."

"Oh, right," she stared at the container, "Andrew, Tyler?"

"Right here, baby," Andrew was at her side immediately, "what?"

"Get your food, join me." She didn't ask, it was just a simple instruction and then she glanced at Christian, "you too."

"I'll bring it in there," Tyler said carrying the three remaining containers and checking them as he passed them around. Christian took his seat next to her and settled in, watching her to make sure she was eating.

It was slow but she finally finished half of her dumplings and ate all the rice with a few swigs from the bottle of scotch. "Can I sleep now?" She asked after a moment, turning to look at Christian and he realized she was asking permission. She needed someone to guide her right now, she needed someone to take care of her so she didn't have to deal with any of it.

"Yeah, we'll get you a nice warm bath and relaxed then we'll get you to bed," Christian said softly, standing up and holding his hand out for her. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and allowed him to walk her through her house pausing in the living room to look around.

"Where is everything?"

"I had it taken out for you, Victoria. It was ruined," he said softly, quietly, giving her hand a slight pull and she continued walking, following him into her bedroom. He had, had to move a few things to get the mirror off the wall and cleaned up but it was mostly the way she had left it. "You get a change of clothing, I'll start the bath."

"Okay." She turned to her dresser as he walked away and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer with a sports bra from the other drawer. When Christian came out to get her, he found her staring down at the clothing waiting for him, her eyes empty and hollow as she turned to match his, "I got the clothing."

"Come here," he waved her forward and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her before he took his time undressing her, he helped her out of heels and then her sleep shorts and panties before getting up to help her from her tank top. She stood still, moving mechanically as he asked of her. "Alright, get in," he coaxed her forward and into the tub, helping her until she settled down into the water.

She didn't make a move to do anything, just laid there and Christian quickly realized she wasn't going to be doing anything without his say so, without the guidance.

He sunk down beside her on his knees and grabbed the washcloth, taking his time to soap it up before running it over her arms and then her back. Kinsley sat still and silent, moving her arms and body as he directed her, and Christian took his time to make sure she was cleaned off and relaxed before he took the clip out of her hair. Her hair was a tangled disaster, he soon found, and he got up to grab her hairbrush, "I'm going to get your hair wet."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and grabbed the washcloth again, getting it wet and running it over her hair until it was good and wet so he could untangle the mess, after about ten minutes her hair was straight as ever, framing her face and falling down her back, "ready to get out?"

"Yes," she grabbed his hand allowing him to help her to her feet, he wrapped the towel around her like a dress holding it up after pulling the drain from the tub and walked her back to her bedroom. Kinsley sunk down on the bed, staying quiet while Christian dried her off and when their eyes met she wet her lips, "can I go to sleep?"

"Of course you can Victoria," he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek, then he pulled the covers back and crawled into place, letting him cover her. "Get some rest, babygirl."

"Stay?" She asked softly, quietly, grabbing for his hand. Christian breathed out a low sigh, relaxing for the first time since he saw her place, and crawled in behind her after he kicked off his shoes.

"Of course, baby," he answered, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close. Kinsley laid still and silent against his chest, shutting her eyes as he hummed a soft tune, lulling them both to sleep.

 **When Christian woke** later into the morning he found Kinsley, still naked, sitting at her keyboard with a pair of headphones plugged in as she played. He couldn't even hear the keys as she played, it was just the softness of fingers tapping at them. She had a lamp on, casting a soft glow over her, and her eyes were closed as she played.

Christian got up after a moment, walking over to her, he knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder watching her pull back with a slight jump.

"Oh," she mouthed, sliding the headphones off, "did I wake you?"

"No," he smiled, "do you need anything?"

"It's his favorite song," she said after a moment, her fingers still playing against the keys silently. He reached out and pulled the headphones from the jack, letting the soft music fill the area.

Kinsley cleared her throat, singing the words to the song, " _I'm in their second-hand smoke, still just drinking canned Coke, I don't need a Xanny to feel better... On designated drives home, only one who's not stoned, Don't give me a Xanny, now or ever..._ _Please don't try to kiss me on the sidewalk, On your cigarette break, I can't afford to love someone, who isn't dying by mistake... in Silver Lake..._ " She played the piano softly, shutting her eyes, " _what is it about them, I must be missing something, they just keep doing nothing..._ " Her voice broke softly and she just whispered the words to the ending, "too intoxicated to be scared." She breathed heavily, feeling a tear stream down her cheek, her fingers falling from the keyboard to her lap.

"Christian," she met his eyes and the man gave her a soft look, tilting his head as if to say, 'yes?' Kinsley wiped the tears away slowly, carefully, before reaching out and stroking his cheek, "you're so perfect." Her voice cracked with the words, a new set of tears streaming down her face and she blew out another breath.

"Why don't we go back to bed, get some rest?"

"No, no," she shook her head, looking away, "I need to talk."

"Okay," he stood up and grabbed the chair from across the room, turning it towards her and sitting down.

Kinsley watched him quietly, leaning back on her piano stool slightly, pulling her leg up on the bench and wrapping her arms around her leg tightly. Christian wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better, but he felt there should have been something to say.

He had never dealt with anything like this before, he knew he was failing in his role but he was just as lost as she seemed so he waited. Waited until she looked at him again, her eyes filled with tears.

Tears that were spilling over the rim of eyes and streaming down her face too quickly for her to wipe them away, "he could have been screaming for help but I didn't notice." Christian swallowed roughly, watching her struggle to form the words, "I didn't notice because I was too wrapped up in you, Christian. In my own choices because I thought it was easier to hide behind someone than it was to face what was happening in my life."

"Victoria it isn't your fault Joseph hurt himself," Christian whispered, "sometimes peo-."

Kinsley shook her head, cutting him off, "if I had been here," she waved her hand as if to show him just what exactly she was talking about, "if I had paid attention instead of running off with you. And, it's not you Christian, it's not your fault. It's mine. I was hiding instead of facing the truth."

"Victoria," he leaned forward, grabbing for her hands but she avoided his grasp and shook her head, "please don't do this. You want space? I'll give you space."

"It's not you, Christian," she said again, "it's... it's me, baby. This is on me."

"Stop calling me Christian," he said quietly, shaking his head, his eyes turned to her in shock. He hated it, he didn't want it. He knew what it meant, and he didn't want to hear it - he couldn't.

"Alright," she gave him a sad smile, letting out a shaky breath, "can we still be friends? Can I ask for that?"

"Victoria," he whispered, shaking his head.

"It's okay if you don't want to be friends... It's just so much easier for me to be friends right now."

 _Right now?_ Christian thought quickly, trying to understand her words, _we could be more? After everything?_ She was all he wanted, he knew that he was all in. There was no bouncing back for him. She was too much of a good thing, she was too much of a breath of fresh air for him. "Of course we can be friends," he answered after a moment, his thoughts making him feel far better than this conversation was.

"Great," she smiled, breathing out a sigh and relaxing.

Christian watched her, her fingers reaching for the keyboard before she played a few notes and he once again thought back to that time at his house her playing that song to express how she felt. He wanted to understand, he wanted her to do it again so he could wrap his head around it and understand just what she was going through.

Kinsley glanced over, her hair framing her face, "thank you for understanding," she said after a moment, standing up and reaching out wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're... you're everything to me Christian."

He didn't feel like it, he felt like an obstacle at the moment. She had just told him her whole life had been a disaster since he walked in, how was he not supposed to think it was his fault? That he was the problem?

"I'll get dressed," she said once she stood up straight and walked over to the bathroom, shutting herself inside of it. When she came back out he had turned the lights on and grabbed his stuff from the bedside table, getting redressed. Kinsley watched him pulling his shoes on, and when he stood she saw the red around his eyes but didn't comment on it.

Instead, she just followed him out of her room and through her empty living room, "I have to go shopping," she said passively, watching him glance around, "for furniture and glassware."

"Y-," he paused to clear his throat, "yeah, you will." He hovered at the door, wishing he could turn around and ask her to take it all back, to let him walk her right back into that bedroom and show her just how much she meant to him. Hell, he might have done it right there in the living room like she often teased him about right then. Just anything to feel her again, to feel her body wrapped around his just one more time.

"I'll let you know," her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked at her, curious what it was she was going to let him know. But, he didn't ask. "If you'll answer?"

"Always, Victoria," he gave a tense smile and saw her approach him slowly, bracing himself for the goodbye hug but instead all he felt was the brush of her shirt as she reached past him and open the door.

"Be careful getting home, Grey."

"If you need anything, Miss Brouche, you know how to reach me." He said dutifully, before walking out the door without looking back. He was just at the stairs when he heard her door shut and Christian glanced over his shoulder to find it empty. She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n** : Hey folks. Here is another installment of Saving Christian, and the final installment for Part 1. I hope you all have enjoyed, be on the lookout for Part 2. Thanks a million!

 **Warnings** : DD/lg story.

* * *

 **Kinsley got off the ele** vator, her hands full with a coffee tray as she flashed her brilliant smile across the hallway to Taylor, who returned the smile immediately. "Hey Jason," she said to the man, holding the coffee tray towards him, "I got you a coffee."

"Thank you, Miss Brouche," he plucked one from the tray watching as she gave the secretary - another new one - a small look, "this is Jane."

"She's different," Kinsley said after a moment, she wasn't like the last four blonde, tall beauties that graced the desk. She had short, cropped, light brown hair and wore a dress nearly as short. _She's trying too hard,_ Kinsley thought after a moment, "can you tell Grey I'm here?"

"Was he expecting you?"

"Nah, he never is."

"Mr. Grey has a very busy schedule this week, he isn't taking visitors."

Kinsley lifted a small shoulder, and nodded towards the waiting room, "I'll wait."

Taylor followed Kinsley with his eyes watching her walk over across the hallway and place herself in a seat. _This is new._

Kinsley crossed her legs in the seat, balancing the drink tray across her knee, hearing _Jane_ call Christian, only hearing the one-sided conversation. "Mr. Grey you have a visitor. I know. Okay, I'll tell the-."

Taylor stepped forward, "tell him it's Miss Brouche," he said softly, interrupting her.

Kinsley glanced over, watching Jane look at him before clearing her throat, "it's a Miss Brouche?" The other girl went quiet, her face shading a moment before she gave a quick nod and, "okay!" Kinsley looked away before Jane looked at her, and settled back in her chair. Five seconds later Christian threw his office door open, looking around, Kinsley heard Jane point her out and then she felt it. His eyes.

It had been a while, but they were the same hungry eyes she had known since the first time she met him.

"Miss Brouche," he said softly, stepping towards her.

Kinsley glanced up, grinning, "I brought coffee." She said holding out the tray, "how are you, Grey?" She added once he took the tray, giving him a brief one-armed hug.

Christian's free arm lingered around her waist and he stared at her in shock, "uh, come on in." He added, nodding towards the open door. Then he glanced at Jane, "hold my calls."

"I always seem to interrupt at the worst times," Kinsley was saying as she slipped her jacket off, laying it over the back of the nearest chair at the table.

"Just contractual things," he closed the door behind him, putting the coffee tray on the tabletop and pulling one out to hand to her, "thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome," she took the one he handed her, walking over to the windows and glancing down as she took a sip. Christian cleared his throat after a moment, causing her to look over, "Joseph got out yesterday."

"Oh, how is he doing?" He asked softly, it had been a few weeks since they had talked at all. He had wanted to reach out but he promised space, so he'd give her space.

"Good, good," she looked up at him, smiling, "the medicine they gave him has really helped, and he learned a lot of coping strategies for his anxiety."

"I am glad Victoria."

"I got my new furniture too, I wanted that done before he got back to my place." She added, taking another drink.

"How long is he staying with you now?"

Victoria frowned, "I'm not sure, I think he'll be staying for a while. I'm a better option than the crazy lifestyle Mom and Dad offer."

"As long as you're happy," Christian said softly, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Mm," she tilted her head, running her fingers through the long silky strands, "you kicked the blonde habit?" She asked after a moment and Christian watched her nod towards the door.

"She fit the requirements," he chuckled, "I passed on the blonde hair this time."

"Did you see her dress?"

"You're doing it again."

Kinsley laughed, a real laugh, her head falling back with it as she rested her hand over her stomach, "I'm sorry," she said through her smile, "I'll keep my comments to myself, Grey."

Christian couldn't help but smile at the laugh, and pulled the chair at the table out before taking another seat, watching her come over to it and slide in, "how is work going?"

"Busy, word has gotten out and I'm a hot commodity," she winked, putting her wax paper cup down, "I have 15 clients now."

"Congratulations are in order, Miss Brouche."

"Mm," her eyes trailed over the table and if he could read her mind he thought back to the last time congratulations were in order for her. On this very table. "Are you busy this weekend Grey?"

"It is this weekend, Victoria."

"Well, fine, tomorrow?"

"Whatever part of the contracts I don't get revised today I will have to work on tomorrow. Why?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she glanced at him, "Andrew is planning a small get together, dinner and drinks, I'm not supposed to know but he is shit at keeping things from me." She chuckled, "so I'm supposed to act surprised."

"Are you inviting me?"

"Nah," Kinsley rolled her eyes, "just telling you so you'll be jealous you're not part of my night?" She gave him a dry look, "of course I'm inviting you!"

"What time and where?"

"Last I heard he got the Royal Suite at Park Hyatt hotel." She took a quick drink, "spa day with him, then dinner around 6 with everyone after, before going up to the room to hang out."

"Very well," he nodded.

"Is that a yes, Grey?"

"I'll try, yes, but if I have to work I am sorry in advance."

"Ah, no pressure," she waved her hand quickly and sat her empty coffee cup down. "Well, I was on my way to a meeting, Grey, just wanted to stop in and tell you everything was going okay."

"Oh," Christian stood up before she did, taking their empty coffee cups and the tray, putting them in the trash can. Kinsley took her jacket and slipped it on, smoothing it over her dress, Christian watched her closely and then followed her to the door, pulling it open.

She led the way to the elevator, wrapping her arms around him tightly once she got there glancing up at him, "have a good day, Grey, good luck with your work."

"Thank you, Miss Brouche," he gave a tight smile, smoothing the hair on her back before he pulled back, and pressed the button for the elevator. "Be careful getting to your meeting."

Kinsley smiled as the doors slid open, "I hope I see you tomorrow." Christian gave a short nod, watching the doors slide shut, and then she was out of view. He shut his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before turning around and walking into his office, slamming the door behind him so hard Jane and Taylor jumped.

* * *

 **Christian stared** down at his phone in silence, her name was flashed across the screen, her text message taking up the whole screen with the message box. It was a long message, one he hadn't opened for two days because he knew as soon as he did she would get the read receipt. Something he was not happy about with the iPhone he had recently acquired.

But that didn't prepare him for her voice that was drifting down his hallway, and the sound of her heels on the tile floor as she chatted with Taylor, "...is he hiding from me?"

Christian glanced up at the clock it was late, nearly 10:00 pm but he figured she waited that long so she knew he was home for sure. He quickly grabbed the nearby file and opened it pretending to be working when he heard them just outside the office door.

"Thanks for the escort Jason, but I got it from here." He heard her say and something told him he was in for it when he heard the door handle without a knock. He looked up, feigning shock, that turned real when Kinsley walked through the door in an above the knee two-piece black dress, with the top half the same shade black in a sleek crop top, she had a tall pair of heels on and a face of makeup that he hadn't seen in some time.

 _Goddamnit._

"Are you ignoring me?" She asked the moment their eyes met, shutting the door behind her and stalking across his office. Her maroon painted lips turning in a smile, "that's rude."

"I told you I was busy with work," Christian stood up as she approached the chair and made a motion for her sit down, "Miss Brouche."

"Mm," she placed herself on the seat, and crossed her legs, before holding out her hands, "pick one."

Christian arched his eyebrow before pointing at the right hand and she turned it over opening her palm and showing him an Audi key. "You bought me a car, Christian Grey."

"You said it was your dream car," he answered evenly. "I guessed on the color, of course, but based it off your jewelry, go to makeup colors, and iPhone."

"The rose gold is beautiful," she said softly, before laying the key on his desk, "you bought me a fucking car, Christian."

"Happy Birthday," he answered just as evenly as he had before, which was a feat in and of itself because all he wanted to do was reach across the desk and grab the poor girl, to keep her all to himself.

Kinsley stared at him quietly, before leaning back in the chair, "being your friend is hard," she said after a moment, that smile he loved gracing her features.

"Did I do something wrong...?"

"I just want to crawl into your lap every time I see you."

 _Lap is open,_ he thought darkly, before glancing away, "well."

"Do you want to ride in your present, Grey?"

 _Oh, kill me._ He nearly came unglued at the words, _she did that on purpose._ "I do recall how you drive, Victoria, I'll pass."

Kinsley gave a small pout and met his eyes, "fine." He sighed to himself, watching her eyes trail around his office, suddenly feeling it wasn't good enough. "How long are you avoiding me, by the way?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Victoria."

"You," she reached across the desk and grabbed his phone before he could stop her, pressing the side button so the screen turned on. She was about to make a comment about the fact her message was still there but stopped short when she saw it still said _Babygirl_ as her contact name. She blinked at the screen and laid it back down, looking at him, "I was waiting for you for almost two hours."

"What?"

"You didn't even read the whole message?" She laughed at herself, shaking her head, "I get it."

"Get what?"

" _It_." She stared at him a moment longer, before pushing to her feet and grabbing the key off his desk. Christian was lost, to say the least, and hurried to his feet as she turned and walked away from him, stopping at the door and turning to look over her shoulder. "When work doesn't have you so occupied, call me?" She glanced at his desk as she said it, "until then, Grey." She gave a small wave and opened his office door, walking through it.

Christian jerked his phone off the desk, cursing his stupid fears as he went running around the desk and chasing after her. "Victoria wait!" He ran past Taylor who froze in the doorway, quickly backing up and hiding. But that was last on his list of worries as he saw Kinsley stop just before the door.

"What, Grey?"

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, holding the phone out, "I..."

"You said _always_." She hissed, throwing her hands up, "you said _always_. I could _always_ contact you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, fuck you." She glared across the room and Christian stepped back, his eyes wide. She never talked like that before, anytime she was upset they talked it out but this... this was different. "You're just a selfish man who lives life like everyone else owes him things."

"Victoria that's not true. I... I don't think you owe me anything."

"Not now, huh?" She smirked, "not when I asked for time. Suddenly I don't owe you anything?" She shook her head, her eyes narrowed, "you of all the fucking people in the fucking world should be able to understand what the hell I was asking from you. You flew halfway across America for it!"

"Don't you dare."

"What? I can't compare how I felt to how you felt? That's all reserved for you?!"

"I lost a child and a wife, Victoria!"

"I almost lost my brother!" She yelled right back, tears in her eyes, "I needed space, I needed to gather my thoughts and you... you fucking ran with it, didn't you?"

"You said you wanted me to leave."

"I also told you it wasn't _you,_ Grey. Multiple times."

Christian blinked in silence, _well she did..._

"But, no, no... we're all out to get poor Christian Grey aren't we?" He didn't register she was grabbing the door until it was open and Christian reacted without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm jerking her back into the house.

Kinsley let out a startled yell, one that had Taylor and Jonas running into the room, seeing the moment her hand came colliding with Christian's face, a look of horror across her own face and a fear-laced yell of, "don't fucking touch me!"

Christian dropped her arm immediately, his hands held out in apology, "I'm sorry Victoria, I wasn't thinking."

Kinsley had tears on her cheeks and a quiet cry escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, backing away, "don't ever fucking touch me again."

"Victoria I'm so sorry..." Christian stayed still, "just come back in so we can talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," she teetered in her heels a moment, backing up another step, then she bent down and laid the key on the ground, "I'll call a taxi."

"Victoria," he whispered, taking a step closer, "don't... don't leave like this, I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered, "I know."

"Let's talk, please," his hands were still held out in apology, his eyes wide as he searched her, begging her to come back inside. Begging her to talk. "Or yell, you can yell all you want. Just don't leave."

Taylor cleared his throat, nodding for Jonas to follow him and they went back down the hallway.

"Please, baby," Christian begged, dropping down to his knees, "please."

Kinsley wet her lips slowly, watching him quite literally begging her to stay so they could talk. She had once told him she would pay good money to see him beg but this was not at all what she had in mind when she said that.

"I really think it's best we go our separate ways, Grey," she said quietly, clearing her throat when her voice cracked, "I think we'd be better off. I'm toxic."

"No, you're not," he whispered, "you're the furthest thing from toxic, baby."

"You know why Joseph hurt himself, Grey? Because he felt too much pressure to be like me. You know why Andrew is leaving?"

 _Andrew is leaving?_

"I'm too hard on Tyler, even though he's a piece of shit. Guess I'm not supposed to realize that, or something. I don't know." She laughed mirthlessly, "you can't save me, Christian." She whispered, "no one can save me. I'm just this... this person that destroys everything in my life."

"I need you, you don't destroy me."

"Don't I? _Daddy_?" She shook her head, "I ask so much from you... for what? I ask you to change your whole lifestyle for me. I ask you for friendship and you're willing, in a way. I... what you want from me I can't give." Christian stared up at her, he was in that same place just a few years ago. He was her, wasn't he? He understood the struggle better than anyone.

"I just want you Victoria," he said honestly, "just you."

"That's what you think, but what about that night in Seattle? You didn't like me that night. You don't like the girl that calls you Grey, much, huh? And those are things that aren't going to change."

"I don't want her to change," he sighed, "when will you understand how much I just like _you_? Need _you_?" He held out his hand towards her slowly, "just you, the rest... that's all extra, but no one is quite like you Victoria. No one treats me like you and I need that. It keeps me grounded. I need the girl that comes to my house at 10 o'clock demanding reasons I wasn't there, I need the girl that tells me I'm acting like a child, I need the girl that drinks too much when she's out and makes me put my life on pause to actually have fun... I need you, Kinsley."

Kinsley let out a quiet cry, her hand sliding through his and she felt him pulling her towards him and catching her in his arms, "I need the girl that slaps me across the face when I grab her wrong." He whispered, just to her, "because that girl is strong, beautiful, demanding, honest, real, and raw."

"Grey," she breathed against his lips, shaking her head, before leaning towards him and giving him a hard kiss.


End file.
